Bite Me
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura wasn't having a very typical day. First she was hardly dressed, attacked, Sasuke's lover, and now he was half naked in her bed expecting sex. Being claimed by a vampire proved to be a challange. "You bit me there of all places!" LEMON!
1. Vampire

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_..Such fragility has begun to enter my empty mind..._

* * *

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note:**** Hey! Well.. yeah. My writing is in the hole right now. I needed something fresh to help me. I don't know if it'll work but it's worth a try. I don't know how long I have left on . I'm getting old and- well, you know the story! Don't worry! My other fic (Sasuke's Property: DO NOT TOUCH) is still active. Probably sometime next week I'll update.**_

* * *

_Chapter_ _**One**_**: **Vampire

* * *

Okay. So maybe this wasn't what she had agreed to. Fine! This wasn't even remotely _close _to what she had agreed to! It was all Ino's fault.

_'She'll be the end of us all...' _Sakura thought, staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. Sighing, (and knowing she couldn't get out of this now) Sakura grabbed for the white bunny-ears and settled them on her head. She checked to make sure they were secured with the headband; she didn't want her costume falling apart now.

"..This is going to suck!" She moaned, glaring at her reflection now. Ino had decided that Sakura would be dressed up like a bunny. -Well... a _sexy _bunny was how she had put it last week.

There was no backing down this late, Sakura would just have to suck it up and go to the damned Halloween party that Ino was throwing.

Sucking in a breath (suddenly glad her aunt was out of town for the week) and leaving her room, Sakura headed for the stairs. A faint knock sounded from the door, she answered it with irritation upon knowing who it was. There, Ino stood, in all her glory. She was supposed to be an angel. Sakura could almost scoff at that statement, _'More like the devil.' _

"..you know I hate you, right?" Sakura scowled. Ino ignored her remark and grabbed her wrists, "C'mon, I can't leave Hinata alone in my house while there's a huge party!" Sakura laughed, "It never stopped you before." And they were gone.

It was just her luck to be best friends with Ino Yamanaka. Sure she was pretty popular among the student body but.. she was an utter moron at times. She now had Shikamaru to boss around on a daily basis. It was still a mystery to Sakura (and most of the students) how Shikamaru, a lazy-smart-ass, ended up falling for Ino, an absorbed-airhead. Those two just didn't mix.

"Did I tell you that I invited all the hot-guys tonight?" She said smartly. Sakura had to roll her eyes.

"Ino! I told you that I'm not interested in _any _of the guys at our school! They're all perverts!" She complained loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh! And thanks so much for picking the tightest costume ever!"

Ino glared at her as soon as she was stopped at a red-light. "I'll seriously smack you upside the head if you don't quit complaining." Sakura shrugged, "I'm just saying... this isn't really classified as a costume. More like lingerie."

Ino sighed, "Sakura, you look awesome, no one is going to say anything. It's fuckin' Halloween, if you want to look like a slut, no one can stop you." Sakura had to giggle, "Ino.. the way you think is amazing." She laughed too, "Thank you, thank you." And hit the gas pedal when the light turned green.

"Slow the hell down! We're not going to be late!!"

* * *

The house was packed with tons of people. Some Sakura could recognize but most were people she had never even seen before! How the hell did Ino know so many people? ..right. She was Ino. That's how.

Ino went in search of Shikamaru while Sakura plopped herself on one of Ino's couches located in the living room. She had never really liked parties, let alone being cramped in one area with dozens of people inside. She could hardly breathe because it was so damn clustered!

She wouldn't dance, sat in the same spot for what seemed like hours. She was awfully thirsty all of a sudden, removing herself from the cozy couch, Sakura looked for something to drink.

There wasn't much to choose from since everything was in disarray. She settled for what seemed like coke. As soon as the beverage touched her tongue and glided down her throat, Sakura gasped in distaste.

"Rum?! Coke-and-Rum?" She coughed and set the drink down. Was Ino trying to get herself in a shit-load of trouble or what? Deciding that she wasn't thirsty anymore, Sakura went to go back to the couch but found that it was currently being occupied by someone.

A guy.

...great.. Just her luck.

Ignoring the fact that she was barely wearing anything, Sakura stalked forwards until she stood in front of the male. He seemed to have little-interest in her presence which only further infuriated her.

She growled to get his attention, "Excuse me. I was sitting there." The male looked up at the sound of her voice. He was.. fragile looking. Ebony locks of hair framed the sides of his face, his lips pulled into a straight line, deep-orbs so bored. Sasuke Uchiha.

..she should have known.

"I believe this couch was empty when I got here." He countered with little interest. Sakura sighed, "I was sitting here, so move." She wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. Not until she got her way.

"No, I think I'll stay. This party is boring the crap out of me." Sakura made a fist, "Why do you insist on annoying me?" The boy shrugged, "Nothing better to do, I guess." She wasn't happy with his answer.

"Oh, bite me, Uchiha!" She shouted over the deafening music. She saw him smirk at that and then stand but never stepping away, instead leaning closer to her face.

"Is that a request?" He asked, now seeming intrigued by her. She scoffed and shoved him aside. As soon as he was gone, Sakura sat back down on the couch and rested. She really hated Ino for doing this.

* * *

"..great, just great." Sakura complained again when she saw how drunk her best friend was. The party had ended almost a half-hour ago and almost everyone was gone. Sakura helped Ino to her bedroom with the help of Shikamaru who hadn't had anything to drink.

"How the hell am I supposed to get home now?" She wondered out loud, "I'll drive you home, if you'd like?" Shikamaru offered, something he rarely did. She shook her head, "No, no. I guess I can walk, you live in the opposite direction anyways. Gas prices aren't going down anymore, you know." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll check up on the air-head in the morning, bye!" She called before leaving the destroyed house. It was an awfully frigid night in the city of Toronto. Sakura rubbed both sides of her upper arms to stay warm. She sniffled a little and looked up at the full moon that rose high in the darkened skies.

It was well past twelve-midnight. Sakura knew it would only be a little while until she got home. Her aunt wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. She wore her house key on a chain around her neck whenever she went out. Especially when she hadn't brought her purse and when the outfit (costume) she had on didn't provide any pockets whatsoever!

Not only was it freezing but.. it was late, she was a girl, and walking alone in the middle of the night. This type of situation screamed abduction! Starting to get paranoid, Sakura increased her pace, now her house seemed to be farther away then she remembered.

Another set of feet caught her attention instantaneously. She stopped, the feet stopped as well. Sakura quickly turned on her heel only to stare at blackness. She was going completely crazy!

Drawing in a deep breath, Sakura almost began running for her home. Still, the taunting footsteps could be heard in the background next to her franticly, beating heart. In an array of distress and shock, Sakura was swept off her feet and slammed against a building of some sort.

The overall impact had her gasping to regain her breathing. Her eyes had closed upon being snatched up and she was quivering. No movement from the body in front of her. This was bad.

..very, very bad.

When she opened her large, jade eyes, all she saw was a shadowed person. She couldn't make out who it was in the darkness that enveloped the entire city. She struggled to free herself from the iron-like grip around her wrists. This person had other plans for her.

"..get a-away!" She nearly screamed if not for her fear that welled up inside of her. A hand clamped over her mouth to muffle any noises she was trying to make. A velvety-smooth voice that she couldn't place, reached her ears. She listened intently but couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"This won't hurt much."

Okay. So from the voice, Sakura now knew that her captivator was a male. His features were still unknown to her though. She shut her eyes and willed her body to keep fighting against the man.

What was he talking about?!

..what wouldn't hurt much? Sakura couldn't fit the pieces together, let alone get her head straight.

"Sh. I won't drain you, I'm just thirsty." He coaxed, as if to make her feel less threatened. Sakura still wasn't understanding, although, when the man's head was suddenly at the side of her neck, she panicked and kicked at him.

He held her hard and pressed her back roughly against the wall. He was growing so frantic, he wet his lips and trailed his tongue in circles on her neck. She tensed and her muscles cried in protest to the sudden intrusion.

She couldn't believe it at first, when he had sunk his teeth into her neck. Her knees gave out and she would have tumbled to the pavement if not for the hard body pressed against hers. Trapping her against him and the wall of a building.

She could feel the warm blood. _Her_ warm blood, trickling down her neck and to her collar-bone. Sakura's body stiffened, her mind spiraled dizzily. She made an attempt at a scream but only managed a muffled squeal.

..what the hell was this? Some guy was biting her neck. A... blood sucker..? It couldn't possibly be a vampire. Could it?

Focusing solely on escaping, Sakura brought her fists to the man's chest and pounded against the hard surface. He didn't budge an inch, didn't even feel her hitting him in fear. She heard a gurgling sound come from the male's throat but thought nothing of it.

Her lips formed a frown, parting and then speaking as best she could.

"..pl...-ease, l-let go..!" She stammered, too afraid to do much of anything else. Her breath came out unevenly, she was nearly panting now. Her limbs all shook with the same intensity that she feared her body would give out on her for a second time.

When the male pulled away she nearly sighed with relief. He was still holding her however, and the faint metallic smell of blood reached her nose. She cringed in disgust.

"What did you say?" He said in that smooth-tone, like it was another casual day. As if he had forgotten all about biting her a few moments ago!

She shoved at him roughly, "M..-monster!" and went to make a dash for it. Sakura didn't make it far, she had collapsed as soon as she was released. Suddenly finding it hard to walk when her legs wouldn't move.

She saw past her blurry eyes, the man nearing her, arms outstretched as if to help her off the ground. She slapped his hands away and crawled frivolously on the ground like some helpless animal.

"Stay away!" She yelled, still not very loud however. The male took a step backwards and cursed under his breath huskily, "Damn."

Confused, Sakura used the wall for support and half-lifted herself up on her paralyzed legs. Her body was still so weak that she swore out loud, she was caught by the man, this time his hold gentle.

"-no!" She screeched but found herself spiraling deeper into the black pit of her mind until everything was a blur. Unconsciousness had claimed her that night and she did nothing to fight against it.

* * *

She awoke with a startled scream.

Her vision blurred momentarily but soon she regained it and looked around with a terrified expression.

-..what? Where was she?

Her bedroom..?

Looking down at the blankets wrapped around her body, Sakura let out a shaky breath. She was in her room. Sitting upwards, Sakura looked around the familiar setting and allowed for her legs to hang off the edge of her bed.

She stretched her arms like she did any other morning and yawned away the sleep in her eyes and body. As soon as she took off the ridiculous costume and threw it in the depths of her closet, Sakura pulled on her regular clothes and sprinted to the kitchen for breakfast.

Since she had to go to the library for some study time, Sakura cut breakfast short and simply fixed herself a bowl of cereal and milk.

Grabbing for her autumn jacket and white scarf, Sakura pulled on her boots (which had cost her over one-hundred dollars) and grabbed her book bag. She left the house in a hurry and basically jogged to the library. It was almost noon, Sakura was bewildered that she even slept in for the long! The latest she ever slept in was ten in the morning.

Forgetting all about that, Sakura entered the large doors and seated herself at an unoccupied table. She took out her binder, pen, and went in search of a book on Shakespeare.

She had an English essay due next Thursday and she had hardly started on it! That was a big mistake.. mostly because she was always busy doing something and cause she sucked at writing essays!

Her grade eleven year started off pretty well, seeing as Ino helped her through all the rough patches but mostly because she was getting her shit together. No more parties (Halloween had been an exception) and more studying was her way of high school life now.

That was all behind her now, she just wanted to focus on the task at hand. Finishing her essay and then studying for the math test on Tuesday. She wouldn't flunk, she was naturally good at math, a fast-learner. Her teacher adored her as well. Mostly because Sakura actually completed assignments and handed them in on time. She was a straight A student.

She had turned seventeen last March. Yeah, yeah.. she was slightly older then the rest of the other eleventh graders since she turned seventeen in grade ten! Her parents had sent her to school one year later then the rest. Their reason behind it was because she was still too young, so they kept her at home for an extra year.

Oh yeah! She also attended a private school in Toronto. There was no campus which was strange for a boarding school. Mainly because the budget wouldn't allow for the school to build a campus but also because it was fairly new.

Not like those other boarding schools that were basically falling apart! They were planning on adding a campus in the near future, however, Sakura would be long gone before they ever got around to doing that.

The teachers were all friendly and smart too. She felt right at home at private school, even the red uniform didn't bother her in the least. Just one more thing to worry about in the morning.

Finally finishing the outline of her essay, Sakura got to work on her thesis statement (always the worst) and then did some more research on Shakespeare.

A chill ran up her spine, she dropped the book slightly and glanced across from her. Her eyes widened and her lips formed a frown, she snarled under her breath at the person she saw sitting at least four tables away from her.

Sasuke Uchiha. Straight A student like herself, captain of the tennis team and the most gorgeous person alive (although she wouldn't admit to it). Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, his nose was stuck in a book, it looked as if he was finishing his homework as well.

Just her luck to have him in the same area as her on the same day and hour. She let out a deep sigh and tried ignoring him. Finding it almost impossible not to look, Sakura hadn't realized that she was staring at the male. He looked over the top of his book and allowed his eyes to roam around her face. His lips were set in their usual grim line, his eyes seemed darker today, he even seemed sinister in an odd sort of way...

Blinking, Sakura turned away from him and started putting away her things. She had had enough of schoolwork for one afternoon and decided that retiring for a few hours seemed best.

She gathered her things and headed out the door. The mere presence of that man drove her insane! He was just so cocky for his own good. Sakura was almost sure that he knew it as well but just didn't give a damn what others thought.

All of a sudden... a nice hot bath seemed like an excellent idea. It would surely relax her muscles and take her mind away from all of her worries. That included Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Nearly throwing all her clothes on her bedroom floor, Sakura grabbed a towel and a matching pair of undergarments from her drawer. She headed for the bathroom and turned on the water until the steam fogged the mirror.

She settled herself in the hot water and lay there without a care in the World. She wriggled her toes under water and inhaled with a content smile. This was the life.

She had a lot to think about during her bath. And suddenly when her mind wandered back to schoolwork, she groaned and stood from the bath. Making sure to drain the bathtub, Sakura wrapped a towel around her naked body and used her hand to wipe away the steamed mirror.

She looked slightly rejuvenated then before, but her face grew dark when redness caught her attention. She turned her head almost to the side and looked in the mirror to the right side of her neck.

..blood? Dried up blood marks on her neck?

"What the hell..?" She murmured, her fingers running along the bloodied area. She winced in slight pain and used a cloth to clean away the caked on blood. It looked more like rust to her but that was besides the point!

The real question was: Why there was blood on her neck.

As soon as she had removed the blood stains, Sakura saw the wound. Two tiny holes had punctured through her flesh and drawn blood. But.. how did they end up there?

She didn't remember.. Wait! Last night! With the man!

She racked her brain for any valuable information but only remembered (hardly) the sound of a velvet-smooth voice and a mysterious man. She gripped the sink-counter and stared at her white reflection, not caring that the towel had fallen in a pool at her ankles.

She had put the pieces together finally! The near-death experience last night, the strange man, the way he bit her neck, his voice, and how she awoke in her room after having no recollection of ever getting home.

The voice.. she knew that voice!

It would haunt Sakura to the end of her existence...

"_Sh. I won't drain you, I'm just thirsty."_

She stood in horror, her heart beating faster then she could ever comprehend. That voice fit awfully well with the image of Sasuke Uchiha. Yes! She was almost sure that that voice from last night belonged to Sasuke!

-but... that meant-

"Sasuke's a vampire..?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**** Hey! Okay, that was hella fun! I think my writing is actually getting better! I felt super happy about writing this, even during the process of writing it! Maybe cause it's something new. Vampires! Don't worry, I'll update next week (as always) and we'll see what happens from there. LOOL. Ino's such a moron... Oh! And this is set in Toronto, Ontario. Google map it if you don't know where it is (Canada) that's where I liveXXD haha. Anwyays, supper's ready, ja ne!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Luff Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors! XXXXXD**_

* * *


	2. Blood Lust

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Another hostile evening that I've let go of, has shown no mercy..._

* * *

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Yo! Heh, this story totally brought my back to life! Jesus I was like.. so out of it the past couple of months but now I'm back!! This is sooo much fun, I was 'plotting' this chapter all last night, I have a fuckin' wrist cramp because of it too! Lool, sooo worth it thoughXD**_

* * *

_Chapter **Two: **_Blood Lust

* * *

"Sasuke's a vampire..?" She repeated slowly, unsure if she sounded as crazy as she thought. Her slightly shaky fingertips touched the glass of the mirror, mouth pulled down into a frown, eyebrows creased.

The girl looked the the wound again, her face white with fear.

"..a bug. It was probably just a bug." She tried reassuring herself. Gently, she slapped her palms against both her cheeks, trying to wake herself up from this horrid nightmare. Picking up the towel from the floor and wrapping it around her naked body, Sakura let out a sigh.

Trudging to her bedroom, Sakura fell on the bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. She was fighting with her mind and.. she was losing. Big time.

She almost laughed at the thought that crossed her. Of course she couldn't confront Sasuke (let alone anyone) about her... suspicions. It was ludicrous to even think that Sasuke Uchiha was some type of bloodsucker. Although, every time she thought about it, her head would spin and her stomach would drop.

Grabbing for her cordless phone, Sakura dialed in Ino's familiar number and awaited a response. She was supposed to call her idiot-friend anyway, check up on how she was doing.

"Ino? How are you? All the booze out of your system yet?" Sakura snickered with a playful smile at her friend's face the previous night. -And Shikamaru's. He had been -well.. terrified and a little disgusted with the vomit Ino was quickly producing on the floor.

"..yeah... I can't talk long, parents have me on house arrest." The girl grumbled lowly while she fingered the long strands of platinum blonde hair framing her tiresome face.

Sakura gasped over-dramatically, "Oh no! I wonder why?" She full out laughed this time and so did Ino. Surprisingly.

"...hey, Ino-"

"What's up?" Ino asked in boredom, stifling a yawn. Sakura went on, she wet her lips with her tongue and parted them, "-well... n-never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ino nodded, "Sure, bye now." And hung up without another word. Sakura let the phone fall from her clutch.

"..was I just about to tell her about... Sasuke?" She asked herself out loud. Sakura glanced quickly at the phone and breathed out a sigh, "I'm such a retard. I know for a fact that I bug bit me last night."

..but that still didn't explain how she managed to get home. No recollection of ever stepping into her house, of going to bed. -maybe.. she was going crazy.

Especially now the she couldn't seem to get that voice out of her head. The way he had casually told her he was going to drink her blood. The way he-

Sakura covered her ears, like she was trying to silence her persistent mind. She didn't want to hear it, she was going to stick with the bug story and that was the end of that.

Yet.. again, the feeling of nausea washed over her like a typhoon. It wouldn't let up and Sakura thought she might drown.

* * *

A knock sounded from her door, Sakura opened her tired eyes and watched as her aunt walked in with a bright smile on her face.

"Have a good sleep?" She asked. Sakura nodded and upon noticing that she was only wearing the towel she gasped and sat upright.

"I must've dozed off.. what time is it?" She questioned, looking around the room.

"It's just after six." The girl yawned lightly and stepped away from her bed in search of pajamas. "Hey, auntie! What's for dinner?" Sakura asked from beyond her bathroom door.

"I picked up some Chinese food on my way here. It's downstairs, I'll get some plates so we can eat."

Sakura pulled on the red, cotton pants and a white tank top. Stepping out of the bathroom, the girl nearly ran downstairs and sat quickly across from her aunt. The older woman smiled and passed her the chicken-fried rice.

"Eat up, there's a lot for two people."

Sakura accepted the rice and piled it onto her empty plate. She didn't back down tonight. Maybe because of the fact that when she was nervous she tended to eat a lot without really being aware of it. She put the fork down and pushed the chair backwards to allow her enough room to leave the table.

"That was quick." Her aunt commented. Sakura smiled and went to the sink where she washed the dirty dishes, her expression void but in her mind, all she could think about was.. last night. She hated that her mind kept wandering back to that scene, when she was seized and nearly killed.

Now for some reason, Sakura wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow because she knew she would see... him.

* * *

"Sakura! Here, I saved you a seat." Sai called from within the classroom. Ah, monday morning brought out the worst in people. Especially people like Sakura, who was dreading school now. Sai smiled as she sat next to him, she turned on the computer on and sat back in her chair.

"I thought you said you were going to Ino's party?"

Sai looked at her, his smile gone, "I did go but.. Naruto got extremely drunk so I took him home. He was trying to start a brawl upstairs." Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "What a moron."

She and Sai only had first period class together which was: Computer Technology.

Basically, all they did was graphic design, videos, learn about other things but it was very fun. Everyday was different.

**-**

"What class do you have next?" Sai asked curiously while he and Sakura left their homeroom class.

"English." She stated with a groan of annoyance. He laughed and walked with her, "Sounds.. fun." Sakura slapped at him, "Oh sure. Trying to decipher Shakespeare's complex language, my idea of fun." She joked. Her laughing fell on deaf ears when Sasuke was in her line of vision. Sakura's head jerked in his direction and they locked gazes.

Sai eyed the male, his glare fell unnoticed by the two of them. Sasuke walked by without another glance at Sakura who was now moving forwards with a blank face. Sai's brows furrowed in confusion, "You know, I don't like the way he looks at you.." He murmured. That seemed to have snapped Sakura out of it.

"What do you mean?" She pressed, her face darker.

"I don't know.. it's just eerie." He said and left for his own class without another word to Sakura. She stood there, dumbfounded. Sai's comment was going to give her hell the rest of the day!

* * *

"Oh shit! My english binder!" She screeched as soon as was in the front foyer. Turning on her heel, Sakura raced back up to the second floor and located her locker. She got the lock off and rummaged inside until she had a purple binder in her hands. Smiling in triumph, Sakura closed and re-locked her locker before heading downstairs.

She saw her bus pull away from the curb and onto the main street. Sakura stood silently, her face contorting in fury. She wanted to throw her bag on the ground and stomp on it until she felt at ease.

A cool gust of winter air blew by. Sakura shivered and looked out at the city.

"It's going to take me forever to walk home!" She growled, her day couldn't get any worse!

The honking of a car horn caught her attention. Barely. She looked over her shoulder and could only frown at who she saw.

"Need a ride?" Sasuke called from inside his warm and toasty car. Sakura glared at him, "No thanks, jerk." She continued to walk until Sasuke's car was right beside her, his window pulled down.

"C'mon, you'll catch a cold." He said, hoping that that would work but it didn't. Sakura was being as stubborn as she could to him, especially today. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Hey! At least I'm trying to be nice and offer you a ride!" He argued, seeming a little irritated by her refusals.

Finally, Sakura stopped and acknowledged him, "Will you stop yelling like a maniac if I do?" Sasuke nodded his head and watched as Sakura neared the car with slight hesitation.

**-**

The entire ride home with Sasuke Uchiha had to be the most awkward thing Sakura had ever done! First off, he tried talking to her but (being stubborn) she refused to give him more then a one word response. He didn't seem too annoyed with the rudeness radiating off of her.

She just wasn't in the mood, especially because she was talking to a potential vampire! Although... the few minutes they had spent in his car had shown Sakura (a little) how normal Sasuke was.

There wasn't anything weird about him but she still was on-edge.

Before she knew it, Sasuke had pulled up by the curb of her house (with her directions, of course) and bid her a farewell as she stepped out of his car and headed towards her house.

"Thanks.. I guess." She mumbled. Sasuke nodded and drove away from her home. Sakura entered her empty house and headed for her room.

"Better start on that damn essay now." She exclaimed quietly.

* * *

"So, Uchiha gave you a ride yesterday." Sai said slowly, keeping his pace with Sakura who seemed to be walking awfully fast. She nodded regretfully, "It was a once in a lifetime thing!" She countered defensively.

Sai nodded his head, "Oh, sure.. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved to her and disappeared in the crowd of people mingling in the hallways.

Cooking class. Her favorite class of the day. First of all because it was last period and second, she was making strawberry cheesecake today! It was a perfect way to end the hellish Tuesday.

She got straight to work as soon as her teacher had given her the recipe to follow. She set up her workstation, sanitized the counters and then began to gather all the ingredients and cooking utensils.

She followed the recipe perfectly and had finished a bit quicker then some of the other students. Popping the raw cupcakes into the preheated oven, Sakura started the twenty-minute timer and began to clean up the mess.

First, she stripped off the hairnet everyone was forced to wear while cooking and then put away the stained apron. She washed the counter-top with a wet cloth and put away all the ingredients she had used.

When she was finally done, Sakura neared the murky sink, pushed up the sleeve of her shirt and dipped her hand in. She pulled out a mixing spoon, a bowl, and a measuring cup.

Currently they were drying on the rack, already spotless. She dunked her hand into the water again and searched around for another dirty utensil but instead retracted her hand in pain.

She looked at her open palm and saw a long gash running across the skin. Blood had already began to seep from the fresh wound. Sakura could only stand in horror, the teacher was even more freaked out.

She had wanted Sakura to go to the nurse but Sakura assured her that she was perfectly fine, just a cut. Taking the gauze from the teacher, Sakura ran her hand under cold water until the blood was all gone and then blotted around the wound for excess water and blood.

She wrapped the gauze around her hand expertly and tied it. Sakura opened and closed her hand, there was only a slight pain but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I'll disinfect it properly when I get home." Sakura stated and took out the cheesecake from the hot oven. She allowed it to cool down before the teacher came around and commented on how splendid it look.

"Take half, I won't be able to eat it all and it'll probably go to waste otherwise."

Agreeing, the teacher cut the cake in half and Sakura took her portion. She placed it on a plastic plate and wrapped it up. It smelled wonderful. Finally, the last bell rang and Sakura walked casually to her locker.

She had a bit of difficulty with getting her belongings out of her locker. Her hand was throbbing now!

Putting the cheesecake on the ground, Sakura collected two of the four binders in her locker. She still had to finish her english essay and she also had math homework.

She stepped out into the snowy environment with a smile tugging at her lips. As soon as she saw almost all the buses pulling out of the school parking lot, Sakura glared in anger. She stomped one foot on the ground and swore under her breath; how could she keep missing her fuckin' bus?!

"Oh! C'mon!!" She screamed loudly, attracting a few bystanders' attention. She didn't care, she was pissed!

"Miss your bus again?" Sasuke asked casually from beside her. What? Where had he come from? She looked up at him and sighed, "Yeah.." He chuckled and pointed to his car, "Need another ride?" He asked politely.

This time, however, Sakura didn't hesitate. She nodded her head vigorously and was now seated comfortably inside his car.

Upon noticing the striking red against white contrast, Sakura looked down at her now bleeding hand. The crimson liquid had seeped through and stained the material of the gauze.

"Ouch! -fuck..." She cursed lowly. Sasuke looked at her face and then her wound. His hands subconsciously gripped the steering wheel tighter. His teethed were ground and he looked like he was snarling.

He seemed to be driving quicker then yesterday. He almost went through a red light and didn't stop at a designated stop sign. Sakura grew worried.

_'Maybe he doesn't want my blood stains in his car.'_

Her body was jerked forwards when Sasuke suddenly hit the brakes. She breathed out slowly and stumbled out of his car, she watched him, his forehead pressed against the steering wheel now.

Come to think of it.. his face appeared paler today. Taking no heed, Sakura said a curt goodbye and ran into her house. Stashing all thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha from her mind, Sakura went to work on cleaning the cut.

She unwound the gauze and let it drop to the floor of her bedroom. Entering the bathroom, Sakura ran her hand under cool water and flinched at the painful contact. This cut wouldn't stop bleeding! Maybe she should have gone to the nurse...

Seeing as the wound was plenty clean, Sakura dabbed at her wet hand and took out some peroxide. Rubbing it on her wound, Sakura blew air onto the stinging cut and then re-wrapped gauze around it.

This time she was sure to wrap it properly and thicker.

Seeming satisfied with her first-aid work, the girl left her bathroom and stopped in the room with a confused look. The soiled gauze on her bedroom floor was gone! What the hell?

She looked around, her eyes stopped on her opened door, slowly it began to close and inch by inch, Sasuke's figure was revealed to her wide eyes. She took a step back, eyeing the bloody gauze in his hand, "..Sasuke... I knew it."

She could see the pure lust in his eyes.

_Blood lust..._

..Lust for _her _blood.

"Get away from me." She said sternly, hoping to scare him off. She saw the sick smirk possessing his lips, "I don't have a clue why, but your blood is.. refreshing."

He chuckled darkly, "The best I've tasted in decades." Sakura started to get uneasy with the space between the two.

"Decades...?" She repeated in disbelief. She saw him nod and bring the bloodied gauze to his face, "It's addicting." He stated. Instinctively, Sakura grabbed her own throat; the fear in her eyes only further fueled him.

"I haven't lost this much control since the late 1920's."

Realization finally hit her. She knew for sure that Sasuke was a bloodsucker. How else could she explain his bizarre behavior?

As soon as he took another step towards her, Sakura moved back again. His stance was predatory and she was the prey.. Sakura tried to make a run for it but only managed to get as far as her dresser.

He flew at her with intense speed, his hand gripped her wrist, inching it closer to his face while he held her at bay with his other arm. She watched his mouth open and a set of pure white fangs protruding into sight.

She struggled which only seemed to shake and rattle the dressed behind her. Most of her things clattered to the ground, she heard glass break and by the faint smell, she knew it had been perfume.

She saw him stop his actions and sniff the air. He grunted and jumped backwards, his arm covering his nose and mouth. He seemed repulsed by the smell of the perfume that was now on the ground.

His clouded eyes flashed for a brief second and he was suddenly using the wall for some sort of support. He looked around the room and then his eyes landed upon an immobile Sakura, she was scared to the point of tears.

"..shit...-Sakura are-"

"P.. please..." She whispered brokenly, fighting against the onset of sobs that vibrated in her throat. He went to take a step forwards but when he saw the way she flinched and backed away he stopped.

Sasuke looked at the broken perfume bottle on the floor and then he was gone. Sakura fell to the ground, her knees having gave way, she nearly crawled to the bathroom and locked the door. Her tears fell freely, trembling arms wrapping around her body.

She had the proof she needed. The proof of what Sasuke Uchiha truly was. He was undoubtedly a night-wanderer.. he was a vampire.

* * *

Sai glanced at Sakura, his smile vanishing. He looked at her as he took his seat beside the girl.

"So, did Uchiha give you a ride home again?" He asked. He saw the way her body tensed, they way her eyes widened slightly. Her face was pale now, her fingers quivering a great deal.

Gripping her shoulders, Sai forced her to look at his face, "Sakura! What happened! Tell me." He declared.

Sakura put on a fake-smile and shrugged his hands from her shoulders, "N.. nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." The male let it go, for now. But he would find out why she was so freaked out.

He knew.. Sasuke had to have done something to have this kind of effect on Sakura. She was strong, independent.

She looked away and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the ground. He knew Sasuke was hiding something, deceiving everyone he came into contact with. The male knew it because.. alike Uchiha, he also had secret.. Sai glared, "Uchiha.. what are you?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Gotta eat dinner! I luff you all!! XXD I wonder what secret Sai is keeping? Hmmmm :P**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Luff Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! XXXXD**_

* * *


	3. Target

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_When this dry-sunset finally melts away, my regret does too._

* * *

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Wow. This story is kick-ass (not to brag) and I'll definitely be updating once a week. Although, this chapter was posted up a week early, it's an early thanksgiving gift XD also 'cause I don't have any homework and the rest of this weekend I'm busy. -Thanks for all the reviews guys! You're awesome!!**_

* * *

_Chapter **Three: **_Target

* * *

"Gah! Sakura, you're depressing all of us!" Screeched Ino from her spot at the lunch table. The school cafeteria was packed, as usual. Sakura lifted her gaze to the impatient blonde.

"..sorry, Ino. I haven't been getting any sleep lately..." She managed to mumble.

_'Thanks to Sasuke..'_

Ino sighed, "Sleep now then, we've still got about a half-hour before class starts." Shikamaru nodded beside his girlfriend and then looked over at idiot-face Naruto who was stuffing his mouth full of pudding.

"..dude, that's gross." Shikamaru exclaimed in distaste at his _friend's _bizarre eating habits. Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, well... your face is gross!" He shouted, pointing a finger to a now dumbfounded Shikamaru.

"Dear god!" Ino yelled, looking at the blonde male.

"..your face is gross?" Sai repeated; "That's-" He paused, "Unbelievably sad.. -even for you." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Sai's wry remark. Her laughter increased, tears stung her large, jade eyes.

"And she's back!" Ino shouted in happiness, clapping her hands and smiling. Sakura looked over at the ecstatic blonde and stretched her arms, "Man, that was an awesome sleep."

Naruto nearly choked on his pudding, "That could hardly be called a power-nap!" Pudding flew everywhere, even on Ino who was downright tired of Naruto's clumsiness.

Grabbing the collar of his school-shirt, she pulled him closer to her and growled in his pudding-stained face.

"You better learn to eat with your mouth closed or I'll start force feeding you, got it?" She released him and he stared in fear.

"Psycho-bitch." He murmured under his breath. Shikamaru had heard the _comment _but still laughed anyway.

Sakura watched as Sai got up to leave, "Doctor appointment." He put in quickly when everyone gave him the odd look and dashed out of the cafeteria; nearly knocking over a few kids.

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Never seen a guy get so excited over a doctor's appointment."

Time was starting to go by pretty fast, Sakura had lost herself in conversation with Ino, something to do with going shopping next weekend.

"Ah! Naruto, I can't believe you got drunk at Ino's party." She said with a sarcastic grin. He looked at her weird, "Who the hell said I got drunk? I didn't even go to Ino's party." Said male defended, glaring at Ino who in turn held up her hands, "Hey! _You _said you didn't want to go because it was lame!" She yelled, her face red with anger.

"You could've at least given me an invitation so I didn't feel like a loner!" He countered while wiping the pudding from his face.

Sakura perked up, "So.. you weren't even at Ino's party?" Naruto shook his head, the bell sounded and everyone began to leave the cafeteria in search of their last class of the day.

She was still pondering even while listening (hardly) to her religion teacher's lecture.

_'Why would Sai lie to me?'_

She still couldn't figure it out and she wasn't about to drop the subject either. She was going to find out, either by investigation or going to him in person, demanding the truth and nothing but the truth!

There were other questions too.

Most of them revolving around Sasuke Uchiha. First of all, Sakura didn't know that much about him, just that he was of Japanese decent and a vampire.

Which helped her in no way whatsoever!

After the attack on her a few days ago, Sasuke had yet to return to school. She tried so hard to forget what had happened but it plagued her like a virus.

..the dreams were awful. Nightmares. She hated them and they were almost always the same. She would return home to find her friends and aunt drained of blood and strewn on the floor of her house.

She would go to them to see if they were really dead; to find a survivor. Every single one of them was always dead. She would scream and turn around just in time to be taken by Sasuke.

He would whisper haunting endearments close to her ear and then before he had a chance to feed off of her, she would awaken.

She pressed her back against the seat of the bus. Taking out her ipod, Sakura shuffled the songs and just tried to relax. She felt some sort of connection between her and Sai. He was so nice to her, always smiling and making jokes just to see her happy and laughing.

Once when she was in grade nine, she dated a boy and he dumped her for some other girl in a flash. Sakura was mostly pissed but Sai seemed to make her feel all better; like numbing her so she couldn't feel any pain.

It had worked, she forgot all about him and focused only on Sai. He was like her savior in her desperate time of need. She laughed at the memory, guys weren't worth tears, especially immature ones.

Even though she was a whole year older then Sai, he didn't mind. Their relationship went past friendship but wasn't close enough to reacher something more. They weren't romantic with each other, more like very close friends. Sakura could say that Sai was her best friend, he was always there for her.

She looked up and smiled genuinely.

She was damn happy to have Sai as a friend.

* * *

Everything was reverting back to normal. Sakura was enjoying high school life to her heart's content, now she was almost always seen with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

She made an improvement. Sakura was finally back to her old self, the bubbly girl everyone had known her to be. Her grades were getting better now too. They were in the high eighties to low nineties.

Her aunt sure was happy about that. She flipped through a novel during lunch, Ino prodding her in the arm to make sure she wasn't off in dream-land.

"Still conscious?" Ino asked with a smirk. Sakura nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet, you're disrupting my reading." Ino giggled, "You're a weird one."

**-**

Sai had saved Sakura a seat beside him during computer class. He explained that they were going to be partners for the next project. She agreed happily and he began to tell her what they were assigned to do.

"Can you do that?" He asked. Sakura simply nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get to it!" She cheered.

When they finally got going with their project, Sakura turned to the male with her lips pursed.

"Sai.. why did you lie to me?"

He stopped writing to acknowledge her question.

"What did I lie about?" He seemed puzzled by her sudden question.

She averted his gaze, "About you leaving Ino's party early because Naruto was drunk. He said himself that he didn't even go to the party."

He licked his dry lips and parted them, the bell rang. He gathered his things and smiled faintly, "Sorry. I'll see you later." He added curtly before leaving the classroom in a big hurry. He totally ignored her question, like he didn't to tell her what really happened..

She sat there, "What are you hiding, Sai?"

* * *

Sakura was ecstatic by the time school had ended. It was a long weekend and she had absolutely no homework! She threw her arms in the air as a silent victory. All her other friends got stuck with tons of homework and Sakura wished them good luck.

She was going to spend the weekend relaxing and pampering herself like a princess. -okay... maybe not to that extent but surely she was going to enjoy her sweet freedom.

The girl was a little surprised to find that her aunt wasn't home. On Fridays, her aunt would get off work early. Shrugging, Sakura wandered into the kitchen only to find a note held against the fridge door with the help of a magnet.

She read it out loud, "Sakura. The office stuck me with a double-shift. I won't be back until the late evening, I left you money. Order yourself dinner and run a few errands for me, please. Much love, auntie." She laughed, her aunt was always so formal.

She looked over to the kitchen table and found eighty-dollars placed on the polished surface. She took it and pocketed it at once. Next to it was a short list of the things her aunt needed her to pick up.

They were: Onions, baking-soda, apples, flour, sugar, chicken noodle soup, coffee-beans, bananas, and frozen juices.

Looking at the time, Sakura decided upon getting the chores done and over with; then relaxing when she got back. Pulling on her boots and jacket, Sakura stepped out of the house and headed for the market.

Lucky for her, she wasn't far away from downtown Toronto. She could walk there in about twenty minutes and do whatever she wanted.

"At least it isn't so cold today." She mused out loud, momentarily looking up at the painted skies.

* * *

Okay... so maybe she was goofing around a little. Sakura didn't feel like dragging along grocery bags **and **her food. Instead, she ate inside the restaurant. Well, you couldn't really call McDonald's a restaurant per say... it was a fast-food joint.

She was so damn hungry that she didn't care where the hell she ate. Picking up the two grocery bags, Sakura threw her trash out and walked out of the fast-food restaurant with a content smile.

"Soon I'll be relaxing in a nice, warm bath."

**-**

"Fuck!" She cried in annoyance. Since it was winter, the day seemed to just disappear before your eyes! It was only six-thirty and already the sun had gone down! Sakura cursed under her breath, she was walking alone at night.

..it kind of reminded her of that time... she shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. She had just recovered from the whole vampire-attack and she didn't want to go back to being a.. -a vegetable!

She did, however, mull over the fact that almost two-weeks had passed and still Sasuke refused to show his face at school. Sakura thought that maybe it was because of the whole, _she knew what he was_, issue.

As if she'd even tell anyone!

They would all give her the same response...

Have her committed immediately!

She shivered a great deal when a cold gust of wind blew in the direction she was walking in. Her fingers were practically frozen, her teeth chattering too from time-to-time. It even felt like her legs were numb!

She quickened her pace, wanting so badly to feel the warmth and safety of her house. Sakura would still be alone for some time since her aunt was on the late shift tonight.

For a second she stopped and looked to her left and right. Sakura could have sworn that she heard something. ...something inhuman.

Shaking her head, the girl continued on her way. That is... until the voices increased and it felt as if they were right next to her ear. She couldn't make anything out though.. it was all gibberish.

The night draped across the city like a blanket. Even the dimly lit lights weren't enough. To make matters worse, it started snowing mildly. Though, not much, it wouldn't make it over an inch if it continued at this pace.

And then... it happened in a flash. She was knocked off her feet with so much force that she hit the ground and continued to skid and roll for a short time. Her breath ended up getting lodged in her throat, she coughed for air, slightly winded from the impact.

It felt like she had slammed into a brick wall! Her head throbbed and her stomach churned with the familiar feeling of nausea.

She sucked in a hasty breath through her gritted teeth. Soon after her impact, did she hear the grocery bags hit the ground loudly. Through her dizzying vision, she saw a quick shadow move past her and then it was gone.

She used her elbows for support, she didn't want to risk standing in case she ended up hitting the ground again.

Her jaw was clenched for fear of what she knew was about to come. Based on her surroundings, she was now in an alley-way.

"..sh-shit." She moaned in slight pain. Her head was pounding and her limbs felt very weak now.

Upon hearing chuckles chiming from behind her, Sakura turned her head in the direction of the laughter. Her eyes landed upon three shadowed figures. All of them, lean and slender.

"Look what we've caught ourselves." Mused a female, snickering near the end of her sentence in pleasure.

"A snack." Said another female, her voice much higher-pitched than the first one.

Sakura realized the danger she was in, not only were they vampires but.. there was three fuckin' vampires! She was only human and couldn't even outrun a lone vampire!

"Not so fast." The last vampire spoke, it was a male. Sakura didn't take heed to his words, she used her knee to push off the ground and then she tried running but like before, she was flung to the ground in a shattering fall.

The impact was equivalent to falling off a building, landing straight on your back. Fracturing and snapping all of your bones. Sakura wasn't sure if anything was broken but she would sure as hell have some bruises covering her body.

She gasped when one of the blood-suckers gripped her long, pink hair in a firm hold. Her head was pulled back so that she was staring straight at the sky. She tried fighting against the vampire but that only served in getting her head shaken.

"Sneaky little bitch." The male growled fiercely. She closed her eyes, tears springing from the corners and falling.

She felt freezing cold air touch the side of her face and she knew at once just how close the creature was. She shivered against the touch and was instantly revolted by it.

All of a sudden, her hair was released, the side of her face pressed against the cold ground. She heard a squall forming from behind her. Had.. had someone come to her rescue?

She was too petrified to look, let alone move.

"Ah look, it's the half-breed." Teased one of the females. This made Sakura slightly curious.

"..h-half breed..?" She whispered brokenly, fighting against her overpowering sobs.

From beyond the ringing in her ears, Sakura could faintly pick up the sound of a silencer on a gun. She turned her body around so she could see what the hell was going on. Looking up at one of the building tops was a figure. The person was alone and holding what seemed to be a gun.

She squinted her eyes and ignored the thundering pain at the side of her head. Her heart rate picked up because the person she was looking at was-

"Sai?" She spoke quietly. The gun was aimed in the direction of a fallen vampire.

She was being.. saved...?

She let out a shaky uneasy breath and then felt herself being up-lifted by a pair of arms and pulled tightly against a sturdy chest that promised her protection. She looked up at the face of someone she hoped to never see again. Whether she liked it or not.. he was trying to help her.

She couldn't complain about that, could she?

"Sa-Sasuke.." She said in exasperation, now clutching at the shirt he wore. She heard more gunshots and then the sound of someone hitting the ground in a somewhat graceful yet hard manner.

Footsteps..

Her heartbeat picked up.

More footsteps.

Why wasn't Sasuke moving?

She saw Sai approaching the two of them, his eyes hard, the gun pointed at his head. Sakura drew in a breath and sent him a pleading look. Still, he didn't lower the gun.

"I should've known.." He finally said. "You, Sasuke, are unwelcome here. Give Sakura to me."

She was firmly pressed against him and by the gnarl deep within Sasuke's chest, Sakura knew he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"You're dangerous." Sai cocked the gun, not caring about the proximity and then they moved together. As soon as the silenced shot went off, Sasuke had moved and now they were.. flying?

No.. just moving quickly. She was slipping in and out of unconsciousness, no sound from Sasuke's part.

She felt her body hit a soft surface and then blankets being wrapped around her frozen body. She saw Sasuke's figure in the dim moonlight that filtered into her room from the window.

She felt unsteady, everything was spinning. His rough voice brought her back to reality, "Your friend, do you know what he is?" Sakura shook her head, her voice suddenly so dry.

"He's a vampire's only true enemy. A hunter."

Sakura let everything sit, her mind was going over it all, trying to make sense of the information.

"S..Sai is a vampire-hunter?" She murmured.

The girl saw Sasuke nod his head. "That's why he's been lying to you, he's trying to keep his true-self a secret."

She watched the male head over to her window and open it, he put one foot on the ledge but her pleading voice stopped him.

"Wait!" She jumped out of her bed and rushed to his side. She stopped suddenly, feeling a little frightened by the proximity; she saw him frown.

"I'm a monster." He stated flatly. "I should be treated like one." She looked at his face, "But.. you're only half-vampire, right?" She managed. Hardly.

"Yeah but that still doesn't change what I am. A bloodsucker."

She heard him sigh, "Sorry about last time. I shouldn't have lost control so easily." Sakura watched him try to leave in haste, "Hold on!" She gripped his arm which surprised even herself.

His hand enclosed over her smaller one and he pried her away from him, as if he were disgusted by the mere touch of her.

"You should fear me." He said casually. Sakura stood there, contemplating his words, "Why did you leave?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "I never truly left, Sakura. I've been fighting my ass off the past week to protect you."

"..me? Protect me..?" She was baffled.

"When I lost control, it excited the others. It made them want your blood, because of the way I reacted to it." She stared in shock. "I put you in danger and now I'll keep it away from you."

He yawned, "There's a lot of them crawling around in this city." He watched the way her knees almost caved when he spoke, "Eventually they'll come looking for you."

She sat at the edge of her bed, not trusting the way her body was reacting to the news.

"H.. how did you become what you are now?"

He closed the window, knowing that her questions wouldn't cease until he answered them as best he could.

"I don't remember the specifics but I recall a blonde vampire, he's my master. In other words, the one who killed my human-self." She creased her brows, "I think he was interrupted and left me for dead, I became a half-breed and killed my entire family." he stated coolly, without a hint of remorse.

"Your family..? You killed them all?!" She seemed appalled.

He nodded and continued, "Yes. I was young, I had no will-power and I killed them all out of thirst." He watched her wet her lips, "How old are you?"

"Last July I turned ninety."

She seemed to be fully awake, "Sasuke, how do you kill a vampire?" He looked at her funny, "Why? You wanna kill me too?" She shook her head, "I was just curious."

"Vampires can easily kill each other, just ripping apart flesh. But for someone like Sai to kill a vampire, it escapes me." She nodded, "What does blood taste like? Why does mine taste.. better?"

He rolled his eyes, "You ask too many questions." She watched him advance towards her, taking a strand a pink hair between his fingers and playing with it until she shuddered, "I knew.. the moment I tasted your blood; the moment I lost control, that you were mine."

She gasped and touched her throat, "..I belong to you?" He nodded, "In a sense, I won't force myself upon you. I chose you though." He held her face in his hands, ran his thumb against the side of her cheek, "Do you mind being mine?"

For a second, Sakura nearly pulled away but she held still, awaiting his face to inch closer, for him to claim her. His forehead rested against her shoulder, she sat there in confusion.

Did.. he try to kiss her just now?

"..will I turn into a vampire?" She asked out of the blue. Sasuke looked at her, "I won't let you." He stated, almost angry. "Before.. when you bit me after the party?" He shook his head, "I can't turn others into vampires, I don't have that power."

"Your friend, Sai, he's going to hunt me now."

That was the last thing she remembered before her eyes grew weary and sleep claimed her again. Her mind couldn't handle all the new information being crammed inside her head.

..she still couldn't get over the fact that she was Sasuke's now. Sakura Haruno was the lover of a vampire.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah, that was super fun. Haha, so now I guess you know what Sai really is! Awww, fluffiness at the end!! Sasuke-x-Sakura forever!! I'm not going to make Sasuke an ass in this fic (for once) just 'cause I think him being cocky and overconfident all the time is better in this story. Oh, he'll have his jackass moments too, don't worry XXD lool, I got so many reviews saying that Sai was a werewolf! I know this story is going to seem a lot like the twilight series (which I'm trying very hard not to do) so I'll apologize in advance. Haha, I don't wanna copy anything from the books without knowing it and having people accusing me. Hopefully it doesn't seem like twilight, those books are awesome though!! Anyways, early gift, by the end of next week there will be an update and it will be shorter too :D**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Luff Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! XXXXXD**_

* * *


	4. Classified Threat

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Held in the palm of your hand, regret is beautifully painted..._

* * *

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Yo yoo! Hahaha, I can't seem to get enough of this story! Which is good for you guys XD thanks so much for all the reviews!! Just to get a few things straight: this story is going to be on the short-side. I'm thinking around... 10-15 chapters maximum. No complaining please, that's the way I do things CXX ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Chapter **Four: **_Classified Threat

* * *

_She watched through her half-lidden eyes. The way the shadows danced along the walls; tormenting her.. _

_Pink hair, splayed on her pillow. Sakura cautiously sat upright, her limbs twitching for her to move and possibly make a run for it. The shadows stopped to acknowledge her, she stiffened._

_Coldness wrapped itself around her body, pulling, tugging, annihilating. She gulped hard, her eyes never wavering._

_They jumped at her with speed she had never seen before. Instinctively, Sakura ducked, her body hitting the bed, blankets pulled over her as if to shield her from the brutal vampires._

_She heard the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. She was curious and looked to see a single figure standing amongst the dead-vampires. Gasping when the figure drew closer to her, Sakura kicked at his hands, warding him off._

_He chuckled lightly and gripped her arms, held her down, dominated her until she was left crumbling in a pile. She watched the way his eyes wandered around her body, lingering just a while longer on her neck._

"_You're mine forever, Sakura."_

_-she screamed in pain. Her neck was being pierced by a pair of fangs. ..Sasuke's fangs. Drawing her blood._

_-warm, delicious blood._

_..hers..._

* * *

She flung herself forwards, sweating, exhausted, and frightened. Her blankets were pulled up to her chin, green-eyes wide with fear. She looked around the darkened room, breathing labored.

Sakura saw the male fast-asleep against the far wall of her bedroom. She sighed in relief and hopped out of bed. Flicking the lights on in the bathroom, Sakura splashed cold water onto her face and stared at her reflection.

God... she looked like shit. Her hair was in disarray, her eyes were glazed over with sleepiness and basically she looked dead!

Splashing one last handful of water on her face, Sakura pulled back and stared at her reflection again; this time, however, Sasuke was behind her.

The sleepy girl jumped and turned around in surprise. Her heart was racing fast and her breathing quickened again. She saw his mouth pull into a smirk, she glared at him.

"Don't do that!" She whispered, not wanting to awaken her aunt. He laughed quietly, "You're such a spaz." He mumbled in boredom now.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "..well, now that I'm awake... how about some more questions?" She heard the half-vampire give out a tired sigh and follow her out of the bathroom and back to her bed.

"How much blood do you usually require?" Sasuke slumped his shoulders, "Twice a month at least. Half-breeds don't need to consume too much blood, we can eat human food as well; although.." He paused.

"What is it?" She asked with curiosity. "If vampires are hurt in any way, they'll most likely need at least some blood to keep them from going insane. It weakens them."

"..even you?" she asked and he nodded, "Yeah."

"What did your human-self look like?"-she just needed the answer to this question_. _He looked as if he were really thinking hard, his brows were furrowed and his forehead had a crease in it.

"Ah.. I don't remember much, just that I had blue-eyes... like my mother." He said, rasping the last part quietly. Sakura watched him, "It wasn't your fault." Sakura stated in a stern voice. Sasuke whipped his head to face her, "How is it not?!" He demanded with a growl; she held her ground.

"..like you said earlier, you were a young-vampire and you couldn't control yourself." He didn't say anything, just sat there and took everything in, to ease the pain. -even for just a while.

"As time passes, I'm slowly forgetting my human-life.. my family and friends. -There's nothing I can do about it either; this is my new life."

"..I'm sorry." Sakura murmured, her heart twinging. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, "Silly girl. Don't apologize for something you didn't do." She nodded her head, licking her lips and asking one final question.

"Sasuke... what's it like being a vampire..?" She witnessed his face growing dark and then he was back against her wall in a flash, arms crossed.

"Sleep now." He commanded. Sakura argued, "..but I-", "Sleep." He said coldly, all warmth leaving his being. With a grumble, Sakura pulled the covers over her and rested her head against the pillow.

* * *

She awoke in a daze, her alarm clock having gone off. She slapped it with her hand and nearly sprinted to the bathroom. Her aunt would be gone to work already but Sakura had yet to get ready for school and she only had a mere fifteen-minutes!

Internally screaming, the girl brushed her teeth, ran a comb through her hair and pulled it into a messy-bun with the help of a colourful hair-tie. She stripped out of her pajamas and tugged on her school uniform.

She would have to skip breakfast since she had to run in order to catch the bus.

Did Sakura ever mention that she wasn't a morning person?

**-**

Sasuke was at her locker? She shook her head and then looked again; yup. He was definitely at her locker, waiting for her nonetheless.

Once she reached him she asked, "What happened to you this morning?" Sasuke chuckled, "I didn't abandon you, Sakura. I'm a morning person, so I left early to get a fresh start at the day." She waved him off with a sigh.

"How awkward is it going to be with Sai?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It won't be awkward but there will be a lot of tension. A thirst to kill." She slapped him on the arm for the last comment, he chuckled at how feeble she was.

"Leave before Ino sees us and comes up with some godforsaken thought." Sakura watched the Uchiha laugh all the down the hall and thought of how insane he truly was.

* * *

Okay... so Ino had seen Sakura and Sasuke together and was now making her idiotic assumptions about the situation.

"How did you score Sasuke?" She asked, slightly intrigued. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "I didn't _score _anything you moron. He was just at my locker today, so what?"

Ino giggled, "Oh c'mon, Sakura! Do you actually think that I'd buy that crap?" Said girl smiled dumbly, "I was _hoping _you wouldn't come up with any crazy ideas but sadly, you already have." Ino looked at her pink-haired friend in confusion, "Eh.. did you just diss me?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

* * *

"Why are we going to the park again?" Sakura asked in confusion, following close behind Sasuke Uchiha, glaring at anyone who dared to gawk at the two of them walking together.

"You don't have homework and I don't have homework." He stated bluntly, smirking at her expression.

"That's not a reason!"

**-**

"When the sun starts to set, I'll take you home."

Sakura allowed Sasuke to push her on the swing, helping her to gain height and speed. She laughed like a child, feeling safe in his hands.

They didn't do that much, the sun was beginning to set all too soon and then it was time for Sasuke to take her back home. She was a little disappointed that they couldn't stay longer but his word was final and there was no use arguing with him; he always found a way around things..

When he took her hand in his, she felt a blush overpowering her and before she knew it, she was beet red. Sasuke chuckled, "So innocent." he murmured, her little gasp didn't fall unnoticed; Sasuke had her pinned against a tree in an instant.

She peeked through her closed eyes at his perfect face. Her blush only seemed to intensify which left her quivering against him. She felt his (surprisingly) warm breath fan out against her exposed neck.

Both her lips were pursed together but a small whimper still managed to get past them. He kissed her jaw, her cheek and then his lips lingered there for a short while; she knew what was coming.

Although.. she heard him gasp and grunt in pain instead. His head resting against her shoulder, his body completely falling against her smaller one. She lost her footing and ended up tumbling to the ground with the half-vampire.

"..Sasuke!" She shouted, shaking him. He opened one onyx orb and breathed out before half-sitting up and looking behind the two. There was no one else around, all except for... Sai.

He jumped from the trees, a small gun in hand, aimed at an injured Sasuke. He had been wounded, the bullet hitting his shoulder but not able to pierce all the way through.

Sasuke sniffed the air, "Ah, holy-water.. so that's how you can kill a vampire." He mused, as if he hadn't just been shot. Sakura sat there, completely dumbfounded, she met Sai's passive gaze. He seemed almost lifeless now.

"Sai! S-stop it! You'll hurt him and-"

"I won't let him touch you." Sai said calmly, cutting Sakura off. She shut her mouth and looked from one male to the other. "I will not hand you over to a vampire! Never."

Sasuke smirked, forgetting all about Sakura, he was focused on the persistent brat standing a few meters away from him. Sasuke charged at him head on, only fast enough to make it five-feet from where he stood before he had to dodge another silenced gun shot.

"He's too dangerous, Sakura. He's a threat to this entire city! Don't you understand that?!" Sai yelled at her, groaning when Sasuke punched him in the shoulder blade and took hold of his weapon. He emptied the magazine and tossed it to the side, Sai smirked and pulled out an identical firearm.

Sasuke mindlessly charged for him and gripped his injured shoulder, Sai brought the gun to his chest, aiming for his heart but shooting too soon. The bullet went through this time, leaving Sasuke bleeding.

Sakura screamed and rushed forward, fear spiking into something new. She reached Sasuke and stood between the two men. Sasuke obviously more injured then Sai, she held the bleeding male.

"Put down the gun." She whimpered brokenly but he countered, "It's not safe to be around that.. vampire! Why do you want to risk your life for him?!" He half-yelled. She winced at the intensity in his voice, "If you care about me at all, Sai.. you won't attack Sasuke. If.. if you do then... I'll hate you."

With a grunt, Sai retracted his weapon and put it away, "I'm only trying to protect you from him. There'll be a time when I'll have no choice but to hunt him again, I won't apologize for that."

-and he left. Sakura nearly collapsed but remembered that she had to get out of the park. The sun was nearly set already, "Sasuke.. can you walk?" She felt him nod against her and watched as he stood up.

They headed for his parked car and he drove her home, even with his two wounds..

* * *

She unlocked the front door. Her aunt wouldn't be home until the late evening. They still had some time together alone before he had to leave or hide, whatever he wanted to do.

Sasuke took a seat on the floor, not wanting to get his blood on any of her belongings. Sakura came out with gauze and a first aid-kit. She was confused when he suddenly chuckled.

"I'm half-vampire. I'll heal easily." He murmured but she shook her head, "At least let me dress the wounds." He nodded, shrugging off his shirt and jacket and watching while she worked on him with a blush coming over her again.

Before she could dress the wound to his shoulder, Sasuke made sure to take out the bullet since it hadn't broken through his flesh on the way out. He winced slightly at the sting of the holy-water.

"..'bastard plays dirty..." He grumbled and handed the bullet to Sakura's outstretched hand. She tossed it into the trash can and watched him on the floor for a few moments. She focused on his wounds and then recalled his words from the previous night... _'If vampires are hurt in any way, they'll most likely need at least some blood to keep them from going insane.'_

She twiddled her fingers and remembered what she had said to that comment, _'..even you?' he had nodded, 'Yeah.'_

Before she could think anymore, Sakura began to unbutton her blouse and pull it halfway down her shoulders, her bra was clear in view. Sasuke turned to her in shock, he made to stand up but she held him still, "You need blood right now, correct?" He didn't make a move.

Sakura shook him, "You said so yourself yesterday." Sasuke looked away in shame, brows pulled together in question.

"I can get blood somewhere else." He explained but Sakura wasn't listening to him, "I'd rather you not prey on some other girl and start up a rouse. It'll give Sai more of a reason to kill you."

He closed his eyes, fighting the urge but losing. "Please, Sasuke.. Let me help you in any way I can. Just this one time." he pulled her naked upper half against his chest, took in her addicting scent and trailed his tongue along her slender neck.

She gasped against him, his fangs breaking through her skin and drawing the blood he yearned to get. His arms tightened around her, she heard a quiet grunt and the sound of him feasting.

"..Sa-Sasuke..." She whimpered, writhing against him. He pulled away, knowing that if he didn't stop now, he'd lose all control. Panting, Sasuke watched as droplets of blood fell to her pale chest. He lapped up the excess crimson and hooked his fingers under her chin.

Her eyes were wide, her pulse erratic. This time, he didn't stop himself, he took, devoured, dominated. His lips moved subtly against hers, arms winding around her waist, tongue fighting.

"I'm going to become human. For you, Sakura." He whispered against her bruised lips, claiming them once more and pressing hard, tasting her essence.

The rest of the evening (before her aunt came home), Sakura stayed wrapped up in the Uchiha's arms. For once.. forgetting all about him being a vampire and feeling as if he were really still human.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know! It was a short chapter! I warned you last chapter though! Anyways, I'm tired and I'm going to relax, I'll have some pics of Sakura's outfits posted in my profile in the next couple of weeks. Lool. Fun storyXXD Yeah, Sai's a meanie but you gotta luff him. I know I do! Hahaha. Meh, hope you enjoyed!! Aww, sasuXsaku fluffiness!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Luff Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXX**_

* * *


	5. Offering of Guilt

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Each red morning I wake up to, has reminded me of a past life I've lost.._

* * *

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Hey all! Things are about to get steamy!! oh ho hoXD ignore my gayness. Oh! I'm going to the hospital cause I have a urinary tract infection (i think). I won't give you the details until I know I have it but my dad says it's a very good chance I do. -also my kidney is throbbing!! arg! Enjoy. **_**WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

* * *

_Chapter **Five: **_Offering of Guilt

* * *

A knock came from the door.

..she ignored it.

Another knock.

..Sakura snuggled into the- hey! Where the hell had the warmth gone?! She opened her tired, green eyes and looked around her dim room. Why wasn't Sasuke in her bedroom? Lying beside her, snuggling, comforting..

"Sakura? Are you sleeping?" She heard the familiar voice of her aunt. Without any warning her aunt walked in, a cup of coffee in one hand and a sheepish grin.

"I thought I'd wake you up for once." She stated, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and glanced over towards her alarm clock; according to it, it was a quarter past seven.

"It's the morning?" Sakura asked, rubbing at her eyes to make all the sleep disappear.

Her aunt nodded and took a swig of her coffee, "Get ready and I'll make you some breakfast downstairs." She left while Sakura hobbled out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom where she would take a steamy hot shower.

**-**

Sakura walked down the steps of her home, her book-bag slung over her shoulder, wearing her uniform. She smiled at her aunt, it seemed that she had made french toast with a side of milk.

Taking her seat, Sakura helped herself to some french toast. She poured maple-syrup all over the bread and ate her helping.

"I'm going away on business this weekend." Her aunt said, taking Sakura's empty plate and glass; she placed them into the sink.

"I'll do the shopping today before I leave, you can put everything away when you get back from school." she nodded, "Sure, I'll get going now anyways. Bye!"

* * *

"..this is weird. Sai hasn't been at school and Sasuke's acting like a dick." She opened her locker and took out the needed supplies for her computer class.

It wasn't a big surprise to find Sai's seat empty. When the teacher had asked Sakura about Sai's whereabouts, the girl had shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe he's sick." and that was the end of that.

Although.. that still didn't explain why Sasuke was acting so cold towards her. He ignored her all day and acted as if her presence annoyed him. So, she took heed and didn't approach him for the rest of the long school day; he seemed fine with that.

**-**

She was a little... disappointed was it? To find Sasuke not waiting for her after school had ended. She was even more distressed to see her house empty when she arrived.

He was always waiting for her when she got home. Her bedroom was empty as well, it felt so dead now.

Deciding to change from her uniform and into a nightgown, Sakura went downstairs and put away all the groceries her aunt had left out for her. She was glad that she didn't have to go shopping this weekend, all she wanted to do was finish her homework and sleep.

Stretching her arms, Sakura trudged upstairs and into her bedroom. She was a little startled to find Sasuke asleep on her bed. It wasn't the fact that he was in her room that startled her, it was the fact that he was barely dressed!

His shirt was unbuttoned, allowing for a perfect view of the pale, toned chest he owned. As soon as she had shut her bedroom door closed, Sasuke opened one onyx eye and then the other, he acknowledged her with a smirk.

"Go away." She spat and crossed her room, opening her window and waiting impatiently for him to leave.

"Why should I?" he defended playfully. "You're impossible! First you act like a total jerk to me all day and now what? You're expecting sex! I don't think so!" She shouted furiously, her face red with anger.

"..like I said before, I won't make you do anything you don't want to." She glared fiercely, "Bullsh-" he cut her off, "-Sakura, you don't believe me? Your lover?" He teased coolly.

She sighed, "Why were you acting so cold?" He patted the area next to him, "-and where did you go off to last night?" Once he had her in his arms, he pulled her close and nuzzled against her.

"...I wanted to be sure that I was right.." Sakura looked at him, "Right about what?" He seemed distant, "About the whereabouts of my master. I found another vampire who assisted me, she got me the information."

"Information..?"

He chuckled, "That half-vampires can revert back to their human-self." Sakura seemed shocked, "B..but I thought the change was irreversible!" He shook his head, "If a half-vampire kills his master, the change will take affect. So I'm going to find the bastard and destroy him."

Sakura sat there, "Is it really worth all the trouble?" Sasuke stared at her, "Of course it is! I just want to be normal again, to feel human; alive.." She held him soundly, "I'm doing this for the both of us." He added lastly.

They both heard a tapping at the window, Sasuke smiled and sat upright with Sakura still against him. He seemed to know exactly who the mysterious female was.

Sakura couldn't help from staring. She was gorgeous, her long blonde hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head, strands of gold framing her slender, pale face. She smiled warmly at Sasuke, her eyes wavering on Sakura a while.

"I hope I'm not.. interrupting anything." She joked casually and stepped into the room, looking around her new surroundings.

"Not at all. -Sakura, this is Vivienne, she's the one with the information on my master." She smiled at the female-vampire, "Will you help him?" She nodded, "As best I can."

She sniffed the air in Sakura's direction, "Is she the one who's getting all the vampires excited?" Sasuke nodded, "I see. Sasuke. We have little time to act, your master, Eldon, is in his most vulnerable state."

"It's the best time to attack, while his defenses are down." She added quickly. Sakura couldn't help but marvel at the vampire's strong, French accent. She felt Sasuke nod beside her, "Of course, we'll leave tonight."

Sakura stared at him with shock, "T..tonight? B-but-" He held her, "I'll have your human friend take care of you. It'll be fine."

Sakura couldn't help but feel as if everything would come tumbling down around her.

* * *

He pressed his lips against hers, claiming them for himself. She sighed in pleasure at the action, melting against him, "Sai agreed to keep watch on you, you'll be safe with him." Sasuke reassured when he saw her troubled expression.

"Promise to come back?" He kissed her knuckles, "Promise." And gave her one final lingering kiss before he and Vivienne left for Eldon's land.

**-**

Well.. Sasuke had never pictured his master's land to look quite like this. It was pitiful, really. Everything looked as if it were decaying, dead trees everywhere, barren land, dry. He ran quickly, keeping up with Vivienne's steps.

"We're close!" She called loudly over the cracking of thunder in the skies. Sasuke nodded his head, he could also tell that they were close by because a large manor started to make its appearance in the far-off distance.

Vivienne stopped abruptly, her gaze hovering up at the skies, lips parted slightly; she glanced back at Sasuke who had just caught up.

"This is as far as I can take you. My master needs me now." She stated.

"..don't you get tired of being a subordinate?" He watched Vivienne crack a smirk and walk away from him, hands on her hips, "Doesn't everyone?" And she was gone in the blink of an eye.

**-**

His entrance hadn't been a quiet one. Everyone seemed to know he was in the area, probably the smell.. He pulled his hand from within a now dead vampire, tainted blood staining his pale skin and the floor.

Sasuke sniffed the air, it would have been much easier for him to find Eldon if he remembered what he smelled like. He followed one of the narrow hallways, killed off a few other vampires that were guarding a large wooden door and let himself in.

He cracked his knuckles and stepped forward; his eyes instantly caught sight of blonde hair. He looked over at what seemed to be an oversized throne, a weary-looking male lay there, eyes closed.

As soon as Sasuke took another step, the vampire's blood-thirsty eyes shot open, his mouth twinging.

"Ah, you've come after me, have you?" He mused, not making any movements. Sasuke bore his eyes on the skinny-man.

"Just thought I'd pay you a visit, master." He said tauntingly, walking at a steady stride until he was a mere ten-feet from the vampire.

"It's been so long, Sasuke, how's your immortal life?" He asked casually, as if he didn't know why Sasuke had come in the first place. Sasuke showed his fangs, clenched his hand and before Eldon had a chance to react, a searing pain ripped through his chest.

The half-vampire dug his claws deeper into Eldon's chest, struggling to puncture his heart, to tear it apart, destroy it. Gurgling echoed off of the spacious room, Sasuke pulled until a heart was resting in the palm of his hand, he crushed it in his menacing grip and tossed it like garbage behind him.

He looked at his _work _and couldn't help but smile sinfully. This was how Sasuke had always pictured his revenge. Eldon laying dead, his chest cavity ripped apart, blood pouring everywhere, the look of his dead, hellish face before him.

Sasuke recalled Vivienne's words when they had first started their trek into Eldon's land.

"_Make haste with your time. Once he's dead, you won't have long to leave his territory before you become human. Understand?"_

Sasuke growled low in his throat and heard the sounds of other vampires following the scent of their dead leader. Sasuke jumped through the glass window, rolled until he came to a stop and started off running to the north. He could hear faint sounds of his heart beating, very, very slight.

And he knew that he had to hurry back to the safe zone as fast as he could go.

* * *

Sakura jumped at the sound coming from her window and looked past the darkness of her room to where a figure lay panting on her bedroom floor. She squinted her eyes and then heard his familiar voice.

"...I forgot how easy it was for humans to become physically exhausted.." Sakura rushed to his side, wrapped her arms around his mid-section and helped him up. She was glad that he still felt the same as she embraced him. She flicked on the lights to her room and gasped at the new colour his eyes had taken.

"Your eyes! -they're blue." Sasuke touched the corner of his eye with his index and middle finger and smiled, "..like my mother's." She smiled, "They're pretty." She stated, blushing.

He carried her to the bed, wrapped the blankets around the both of them and snuggled against her. She placed her hand over his heart, "You really are human now." she mused more to herself, he smirked, "Every inch of me."

She couldn't help but smile as his lips dominated hers.

* * *

She was glad to wake up next to Sasuke, the way his face seemed so at peace while he slept. She was even more happy to see that she had slept in a while longer than usual.

It was only eleven-thirty and she felt totally awake but she would stay wrapped up in his arms until he finally decided that he had had enough sleep. When she shifted in his arms, he cracked open a blue-orb, "Sorry, did I wake you?" He yawned, "No. I was just resting, it's much more peaceful to sleep when I'm human compared to sleeping when I was a vampire." She laughed, "What are our plans for today?" She asked.

"I have many, we'll talk about it when I'm more awake."

**-**

They left her house, Sakura couldn't help but sigh when she looked at her bedroom window and then the tree that was only a few feet from it.

"I'm going to miss the stealthy way you used to sneak into my room." Sasuke linked their hands and pulled her along, "It's actually very difficult trying to get into your room now that I'm human."

Sasuke led her towards the city, they had only been walking for a mere twenty-minutes before he stopped in front of an apartment building; it seemed fairly new, unlike the ones that were falling apart.

He led her inside and opened the main door with the key all the apartment inhabitants received upon moving in. He walked into an empty elevator and hit the button for the eleventh-floor.

Once the elevator stopped on the requested floor, Sasuke and Sakura stepped into the long hallway and walked for the first door. He unlocked his room and led the girl inside.

"I'm impressed." She joked and looked around, "I thought It would be a total pigsty." Sasuke chuckled, "No, that's Naruto you're thinking of." She laughed as well and followed Sasuke to the couch.

He handed her the television remote and walked into the kitchen area, "I'll make lunch." He exclaimed with glee, Sakura full-out laughed, "Oh! I can't resist a mans' cooking."

"Very funny, now what would you like?" Sakura shrugged, "I'm up for anything." He opened the fridge door, "Goat's blood okay with you?" He teased and took out some noodles and a few other ingredients from the refrigerator.

She laughed and flipped through the channels until she stopped at a cartoon. Shrugging she decided to watch whatever the hell was on and before she knew it, Sasuke had finished preparing lunch.

She sniffed the air and walked over to where Sasuke was standing with two steaming bowls. She accepted hers and took her seat across from Sasuke who looked at her shyly, "It's nothing special, just ramen." Sakura smiled, "Ramen is fine with me, I love it."

She took some noodles onto her fork and swallowed as soon as it touched her tongue, "Is this packaged or homemade?" He finished off whatever was in his mouth before answering, "I bought the noodles but I made everything else. It's not very difficult to make either."

She smiled contently, "Show me sometime."

* * *

He had seduced her into his bedroom. Sakura's lips were hopelessly swollen due to all the kissing Sasuke had been doing, he seemed almost anxious.

"I'm no longer a vampire. You can choose to leave if you want." He said out of the blue, Sakura stared at him, "I only want you, no one else." He caressed her cheek, used his hands to mold their lips perfectly to one another.

He watched with intrigued eyes, the way she seemed to blush all over when he had peeled away her shirt. He kissed her again, his tongue delving, reassuring her that he'd go slow or even stop if she wasn't ready.

By the way her fingers unclasped her laced-bra, he knew that she wanted this more than anything. To finally feel one with him. She gasped against his mouth when his hand brushed against the side of her breast, he felt her muscles tense when he licked and nipped.

Her fingers dug into the crisp bedsheets, her back arching with pleasure. His mouth tugged at her rosy buds, smirking against her breasts when she whimpered. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop all of the embarrassing sounds coming from her throat.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura."

She groaned again when his lips touched her nipples, ripples of ecstasy flowing to every part of her body. She ached when he stopped ravishing her, soon, she saw why.

He had just finished undoing his pants, now they clung loosely around his hips. She was overwhelmed when a faint throbbing was discovered between her thighs, she pressed her knees together but that only fed to the desire.

"S-Sasuke.." She whimpered brokenly, his hands expertly removing her own pants until she wore nothing but her underwear. She flinched when his fingers touched her sex. She felt wet below and became shy, especially when his index finger started probing further.

"Eager, are we?" he said with a laugh, stripping off her panties and tossing them. She grew hot, she felt almost feverish when his head bobbed in between her opened legs .

"-ah, Sa..suke!" She gasped when a wave of arousal flooded her stomach. She felt herself tightening, a coil forming and warning her that it was going to explode if he didn't stop.

"Sakura, will you let me ease the pain?"

Not fully understanding but wanting the pressure to leave her already, she nodded and watched through half-lidden eyes. Sasuke was as naked as she was, now he hovered above her, his face inches from hers.

He took her pouty lips, his tongue lapping. She wound her arms around his back, fingernails digging into his pale skin.

She arched when he pressed inside of her, she felt his control slowing slipping away the deeper he plunged. He had to stop for a moment to regain focus before sliding in further until he could hardly bear the way she tightened all around him.

He began a slow rhythm, trying not to harm her, she accommodated to him but the pain still hadn't passed. She gasped, held him fiercely, shook with the need for something she was trying to grip.

He pressed into her deeper, pulling out and thrusting his hips to meet hers. She could hear the wet, squelching sounds of their lovemaking. She thrashed her head against the pillow, "Don't.. fight it. Cum for me..."

It was at that moment that she felt the coil snap, in an array of white she reached her climax, Sasuke as well, he was holding himself up using his hands. She lay there, breathing hard, sweat covering her blushing body.

She sighed, holding a tired Uchiha against her, not wanting him to leave her yet. She wanted to feel joined with him for a while longer.

* * *

Her life went back to normal. All except for Sai's absence. He had missed a week of school already and Sakura was growing worried.

"Where's Sai?" She mused out loud, "Didn't you watch the news at all?" Sasuke asked from beside her, "-no! Was he in an accident?!"

He shook his head, "He's gone hunting. There was a few Mississauga residents that went missing, I know that he's hunting there."

* * *

The moon was clouded by an overcast that particular night. He ran, a gun in hand, motivated to kill the vampire he had just seen. The silencer was on, he aimed and fired.

The target was hit and fell to the floor in mid-jump. Thrashing wildly before falling silent. Sai let out a breath, he knew this was far from over and he expected some sort of fight.

He had been right, there were more of them. They gathered around him, surrounding him, he narrowly escaped a vampire's threatening fangs that snapped close to his face.

Although.. he did feel the searing pain now at his back. He tumbled to the floor, his gun scattering from his reach, he was bleeding. A large gash running from one end of his back to the other; he gritted his teeth and looked up at the excited vampires.

He was pulled against a sturdy chest, cool breath on his neck, he fought against the hold but was no match.

"-d..dammit..." He muttered, searching for his backup gun.

"He'll have to do, I'm too weak to be picky right now." The male-vampire laughed sickly, in front of Sai was a shadowed woman. Her slim-figure illuminated against the now visible moon, her pale face snarled at him.

"Hey, Vivienne.." The same vampire called, "Need your own subordinate, hm?" Sai watched as the female nodded and smiled, "I think he'd be fine for the job." He kept struggling with all his strength, his head was forcefully turned to the side, his eyes were wide, he finally located the gun in his holster but the newfound pain that pierced his neck and made his blood run cold caused him to struggle.

He gasped and a single gunshot went off..

* * *

_**Author's Note: oh! I'm bad!! haha, not saying anything 'cause all of you probably already have an ideaXD Well.. it's late and I'm tired, sorry if the lemon was a little... rusty, I haven't written one in months! Here's the vampire chart -- Half-Vampires cannot turn humans into vampires. Purebred/Pureblood-Vampires can turn humans into vampires, but they must by wary to do it right or it can lead to a Rogue-Vampire. A Rogue-Vampire have the power to turn humans into vampires but they usually don't because they can't control their blood lust. Regular-Vampires are a step below purebloods, they can turn others into vampires as well.**_

_**I'll update when I get the chance. Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO elfenknight; everyone say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" (AKA: Mah luff!!) Love you!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Luff Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXD**

* * *


	6. Elapse

_**

* * *

Bite Me

* * *

**_

**-**

**-**

_..Remorseful tears vaguely mix in -with a saddened wound...

* * *

_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Heyya! So I found out that i do have a bladder infection! I went to the hospital and got 2 types of pills which names I cannot pronounceXD So, I'm pretty much all better now and it's back to writing my all time favorite story!!

* * *

**_

_Chapter **Six: **_Elapse

* * *

"Are.. you serious?" Sakura asked quietly, not believing Sasuke for a minute. She saw him nod, "Almost positive. Your friend's trying to protect this city by himself, it's a little much if you ask me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure he'll be fine, he seems... partially skilled." As much as Sakura wanted to believe Sasuke, something in her gut was telling her that everything was going to go horribly wrong.

**-**

She blushed when he all of a sudden started smelling her from out of nowhere. Sakura pushed him back a little to allow her room for movement, her blush stayed on her cheeks however. -And Sasuke loved it.

"How come you smell so good?" He asked randomly, a slight smile forming on his lips. She giggled, "It's perfume, you know, the one that you said _repulsed _your senses." He chuckled, "It smells wonderful to my human sense of smell." She swatted him at bay, still laughing at his honesty.

* * *

He was groggy. Not to mention there was an electrifying jolt of pain that would shoot through his entire body at random. He would try so hard to move, to open his heavy eyes, do something! -he couldn't.. there was no more strength left in him to do anything.

He thought he might be dead for a moment but conversation between two people caught his hearing. He listened as best as he could, unconsciousness wanted to grip at him but he fought against it.

The only words he could pick out through his hazy-senses were: _...transformation isn't... He's still resting from... Vivienne, ...eye on him. ...human-blood is... a vampire._

He couldn't make any sense of the jumbled sentence he had overheard. The sound of heels caught his ears, this time one eye opened; everything blurred for a second before it became intensely clear. -Even clearer than he ever recalled it being.

"Ah, I see you've awakened, Sai." She spoke, her french accent crisp. She smiled at him, golden locks of hair framing her thin face. Her skin looked porcelain, like it would shatter with the slightest touch. Her lips were a deep red, contrasting against her snowy-white face.

"How do you feel?" She asked sincerely. He tried sitting up and the green-eyed woman watched him in delight.

"You're much stronger than the others." She commented with glee. He didn't say anything, he didn't even bother to move anymore. -hell! He felt like absolute shit!

An unknown pain rocked his body, sending shudders all throughout his being. He cringed and gritted his teeth at the newfound pain. Sai was having a hard time remembering anything significant, he was drawing a blank.

"..I'm, Sai...?" He asked in confusion, touching his forehead. He looked over at the mysterious woman for an answer.

She nodded, "Yes. Your name is Sai." He heard the woman give out a childish laugh, holding a hand over her mouth, "Don't worry, the confusion will pass soon enough."

She stepped towards the door and gestured for him to follow suit, "Come, you must be hungry." He missed the snicker that she made. Sai stood from his bed, the pain had yet to subside but it seemed that his legs had a mind of their own.

Mindlessly, he followed the woman, he would glance around from time to time and wonder where in the World he was!

In the distance, a large door was situated. She allowed him entrance first and he gasped when he saw what was inside. A girl.. her long black hair wavy, beautiful. Her face was nearly flawless, she seemed.. asleep?

"What-"

"-drink her blood, Sai." The woman commanded, her face growing sinister. He sidestepped and glanced from the girl on the floor to the blonde. He shook his head, "You're insane!" He half-yelled.

"You should accept the gift we gave you, or maybe.. you just need some persuasion." He watched her walk towards the girl, take out a pocket-knife and make a small incision in the palm of her hand.

"She's out cold, now hurry."

Sai stood in horror, his eyes were only trained on the deep crimson that was seeping from the newly inflicted wound. He licked his dry lips and the scent caught his nose.

He sniffed the air, eyes focusing on the prey. Sai began to close in, he launched for the unmoving girl, pressed the back of her neck against his shoulder and allowed for his fangs to sink into her flesh.

She didn't flinch, just stayed still. From afar, Vivienne smiled, "Good Sai." He tuned her out and focused on the delicious taste that entered his mouth. His nostrils flared when an image of a pink-haired girl entered his mind.

He pulled away, blood staining his face, out of breath, gasping. Vivienne stared at him, "Finish. You _need _it." He shook his head, let the girl go and touched both sides of his face. He let out a despaired cry, his eyes wide, realization hitting him.

He covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt to keep the smell of blood at a minimum. Vivienne went to grab him but Sai was too quick and got out of the way, "You'll go insane if you don't finish her off! You're not strong enough yet!" She called after him.

He was losing his mind. He ran, others tried to stop him but he cut right through them, slicing a few in half. Sai didn't know how he was able to do that and he didn't care right now, he just needed to get away.

The pink-haired girl wouldn't leave his mind. He craved her, wanted her, needed her. -more importantly, he wanted the red blood that he hungered for.

He closed his eyes for a moment, new smells invading his nose, making him cringe and cough in disgust. He was outside now, sniffing the air and knowing exactly which way he had to go in order to reach her. He could smell her sweet scent and it would lead him straight to her.

"...Sakura.." He growled low in his throat.

As he looked up at the skies, Sai knew that his human self was long dead. The day he died.. _December 9th, 2008. _-a day he would hate forever. A day when he would mourn over his mortal self. The dead part of him.

...Non-existent.

Now.. -Sai was a vampire.

* * *

She snuggled deeper into her warm bed. She had just finished showering; Sasuke had bid her a solemn goodbye in the late evening. Now she was awaiting the sound of her aunt's car to pull into the driveway. It was already past nine-o'clock, her aunt wouldn't be home for at least another hour.

Yawning, Sakura turned on her side and pressed her cheek more firmly against the pillow. A content sigh left her lips, everything was quiet, perfect.

A gasp strangled to leave her throat. The loud sound of glass shattering caught her ears and yet... she was too paralyzed to move, to speak, even tremble with the fear that welled up inside of her.

She heard someone walking over the broken glass, crunching sounds. She shuddered and slipped out of her bed, grabbing the pillow and using it as a shield. She saw the moonlit figure, stealthy.

-a vampire no doubt.

The phone rang. Suddenly catching the attention of the vampire and Sakura. She dashed for the door, grabbed the cordless-phone, and answered the call.

"-Sasuke!" She screamed into the phone, knowing it was him from the caller-I.D. He began panicking, "What's wrong?!"

Sakura turned towards the stalking vampire, her pillow still in hand. When he sprinted for her, she used it to hit him, unfortunately, he saw through her defense and yanked the pillow from her hand.

She gasped in shock and before she knew it, she was being flung to the ground and skidding along the wooden surface until she eventually hit a wall. The phone was not in her reach any longer.

Once her vision cleared, she saw him. The elegant creature, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through her broken window. -and she knew.. this beast wasn't anonymous...

"..-S-Sai..." She managed to breathe out, her lungs wanting to giveaway from all the harsh breathing she had been doing.

He paced back and forth, his red-ish eyes glued on her. Sakura watched him lick his lips, like he couldn't wait to taste her.. -and then he lunged towards her, she tried getting out of the way but he caught her.

He slammed her body against the wall, his red eyes glancing at her face.

"-Sa...kura.." he rasped through gritted teeth.

Said girl struggled against Sai's tight hold, his fingernails dug deep into the skin of her arms, he pressed his body to hers and allowed his lips to linger on her neck. Sakura could only manage to suck in a quick breath before searing pain ripped through her.

His fangs clutched at her skin, ripping it, piercing it and drawing that sweet crimson he desired so much. He listened to her slow, heavy breathing. He smirked at the taste, it was delicious but when he tried pulling away he found that his control was lost.

There was a commotion in the background, all Sakura could do was close her eyes and let out a small cry. Then.. in a flash, the pain dissipated, Sai was no longer huddled in front of her.

Instead... Sasuke was currently fighting him. His fist connected with Sai's jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. There was grunting and struggling, Sasuke jumped backwards and rushed for Sakura's collection of perfumes.

He grabbed one and tossed it to the ground where Sai was standing. He sniffed the air, recoiled and fell backwards again in discomfort.

The Uchiha gathered Sakura up in his arms, and brushed the hair out of her face, she tried her best to smile but couldn't.

"Sakura, does it hurt?"

She nodded, yes, and touched the side of her neck where Sai had bitten her moments ago. Sasuke pushed aside her hair and looked at the two large fang marks the vampire had made on her neck.

"He's a rogue-vampire, Sakura. There's nothing we can do about it."

Her body shook with fear because she knew what a rogue-vampire was. Sasuke had explained his vampire-world to her a day or so ago. She recalled all the gruesome stories but the rogue-vampire would always scare her the most.

"S..Sai." she whispered against Sasuke's shoulder. The male shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and touched his forehead lightly. His glazed-gaze landed upon Sasuke and Sakura but more importantly the blood.

He felt a trickle of her blood run down his chin and then fall to the floor. He sniffed the air, the perfume still lingered but so did the blood and it was slowly overpowering his senses once again.

"Careful.. he's not in control of his body anymore." Sasuke whispered, warning the small girl in his arms. "I'll definitely keep you safe, even if I _am _human." She breathed in and out deeply, trying to regain her regular breathing.

Sasuke released the girl, stepped towards Sai with outstretched arms. The closer he got to the rogue-vampire, the slower and more hesitant his steps became. When Sasuke was close enough, he could barely hear Sai's whispered words.

"..I'm not human... any longer. -kill me now. Please!"

Sasuke took hold of Sai, one arm under his jaw and the holding back his flailing arms, "Get away from me!" he screamed at the male. Sasuke stood his ground, prepared for anything to happen.

"Sakura..." he murmured, his eyes un-focusing before he fell limp in Sasuke's death-hold. Sakura eyed the two men, "Is he-" he shook his head and laid the vampire on the floor, "No. He'll be fine, just needed more blood."

He sighed, "Where the hell are we supposed to put him? He obviously can't stay here and if he goes home he'll attack his family."

Sakura blinked her eyes, "How about that abandoned warehouse? It's boarded so he shouldn't be able to get out very easily." Sasuke nodded, "It'll have to do until I can figure something out."

He scooped up the male again and headed for her bedroom door, her voice halted him though, "He'll never be human again, will he?" She heard him grunt but never turned to face her, "You already know the answer, Sakura." -and he left her house with an unconscious vampire in his arms.

He would make sure to stay there until he regained consciousness so that he could explain things properly and hopefully it wouldn't result in any sort of a fight.

Sakura allowed the wind that blew into her room from the destroyed window to wash over her. Somehow, she wished that all this was just a dream. That she would wake up in the middle of the night and know that Sai was still.. alive. Not some rogue-vampire that only wanted to feed.

Her blank eyes watched the moon, that's when she felt like apart of herself was suddenly gone. The part of her that was attached to Sai had vanished when his human-half died.

* * *

Sai was already on the floor of the second level of the warehouse. He still hadn't regained consciousness but Sasuke was sure to wait it out however long it might take.

"..stupid vampire... hurry and wake up." He grumbled angrily to himself. Once he caught movement, he looked over to where Sai was and was happy to see him moving around somewhat.

"Finally." Sasuke exasperated. Sai was groggy, he touched his throbbing jaw and looked over at the other male.

"Sorry about that." He apologized with a chuckle. Sai didn't respond to the apology but glanced around his surroundings instead. "W..where the hell are we?"

Sasuke crossed both arms over his chest, "A warehouse." He spoke casually. Sai growled, "Why?!" Sasuke glared, "You have a lot of explaining to do so don't start getting snippy." He warned.

He smirked at the cooperation, "First of all, what do you remember happening in the last twenty-four hours?" Sai contemplated his question and looked up at the dark ceiling, "Eh.. let's see. -I woke up, brushed my-"

"-anything significant?!" Sasuke shouted, Sai glared at him, "That _is_ significantyou idiot!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What I meant was, did you experience anything strange!"

"Waking up in a fuckin' warehouse with you!"

He sniffed the air abruptly, "Hey! What's that smell? Wait- blood? Why is there blood on my face?!"

Sasuke let out some air, "You're a vampire, Sai. You attacked Sakura earlier when you lost control but she's fine now." His face grew distant, his lips formed in a snarl, he made a fist and punched the ground, "D-dammit! I bit her, didn't I..?" The male nodded slowly, "Who transformed you?"

Sai placed the palms of his hands on either side of his head and grunted, "I couldn't see him, but.. there was a woman. She had blonde hair, that's all I can remember."

Sasuke looked down at the floor, "..Vivienne... you fuckin' liar." He mumbled under his breath, his teeth bared. Sai seemed distressed, suddenly he was standing up and racing towards one of the boarded up windows, trying to open it until Sasuke grabbed him.

"Stop it! Let me die! I hate what I've become, so please!" Sasuke landed a punch to the side of Sai's face, sending him to the floor, "Stop hitting me already!" He screamed. "I'll hit you when you act like a complete moron."

Sai turned his back on Sasuke and slumped his shoulders like some sulking child. "..I know the feeling of detesting yourself but I need to know everything that happened." Sai jumped to his feet again, "I told you! I don't remember anything else!"

Sasuke watched with slightly curious eyes as Sai dug through his clothes until a silver gun rested in his hand. Becoming alarmed, Sasuke reached forwards but stopped when he saw Sai flinch and press the gun to his temple.

"-wait! It'll break Sakura when she finds out you killed yourself.. think about it and stop being irrational."

Sai thrashed his head violently, "I-I can't keep... fuck! ..Sakura, I.." He cocked the gun, sending Sasuke into panic, "Sai! Listen to me, dammit! Don't do this to Sakura, you're going to hurt her!"

The gun fell from his grip, he looked at his shaking hands and then at Sasuke, his face white, "I can.. smell _her_. That woman.. she's knows I'm here." Sasuke looked around quickly, "You're going to leave with her?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Go home and eat my fuckin' family when I get hungry! You saw what I did to Sakura!!"

"I know! But whatever you do, don't trust that woman, she's lying to you. Stay here and I'll figure something out, okay?" Before Sai could complain, Sasuke quickly took the fallen gun just in case Sai was feeling particularly self-hateful.

"If I could co-exist with humans, so can you, just give it some time and learn to hold back." Sai reluctantly nodded his head slowly, running his fingers through his short, ebony locks of hair.

After Sasuke left, Sai was alone to ponder. He thought back to the memories of his human life, most of them seemed blurry to him. He trembled in the cold, darkness, wrapped his arms around himself and sat against a far wall.

"I.. feel so different now. -like I'm not me..." He whispered, his voice echoing in the empty warehouse. He let his head fall back against the wall, bit his bottom lip and spoke quietly, "I want to be there for you Sakura.. to be near you but not when I'm a monster.. Now that Sasuke's human... he's perfect for you, so be happy with life."

He listened dully to the whistling wind that entered the room from cracks and holes in the wooden boards blocking the windows.

"I lose."

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK**_

**-**

**-**

_Chapter **Six: **_Annihilation

**-**

"Ah.. you've made my master so thirsty, Sakura." She spoke in a soft tone, approaching the shaking girl. "-but you'll fix that, won't you?"

"W..where's Sasuke?" She demanded, being brave. The vampire shook her finger at the girl, "I'll be asking the questions but.. if you must know, he's taking care of your rebellious friend."

"..Sai." she whispered to herself.

**-**

Oh... the pain came and the pain went. It was like dying a thousand times in repetition; endless.

And then a thought overpowered the pain.. he would hate this. Hate this body, hate this being and everything that came with it.

..even the dead heart he had loved. -and the beating that stopped...

Not even tears were enough.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay. The chappie was over 3000 words long so be happyXD Umm... yes, I gave you all a sneak-peek of the NEXT chapter to be posted sometime NEXT week, probably Halloween day 'cause my ****school gets that day offXXD Anyhoo, hope I didn't give anything away in the sneak-peek. Haha. You guys are the BEST!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Luff Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXXXD

* * *

  
**


	7. Annihilation

_**

* * *

**_

Bite Me

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_..Within tomorrows obscurity, let's fade away together_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: So, this morning (10/25/08) I took my LAST pill for the bladder infection! My doctor still wants to run another test on me to make sure all the bacteria is gone. Haha, the preview was making people go crazy! **_**XD

* * *

**

_Chapter **Seven: **_Annihilation

* * *

The night carried on and as he expected, Vivienne arrived. Her slender form illuminated by the moon, she had destroyed one of the boards blocking a window. Even in the darkness, his eyesight was much better, he had night vision or something.. like a feline.

Feral.

Her high-heeled boots clicked on the floor as she let herself right on in. Sai didn't move, he sat there, not thinking at all.

He heard her sigh, "You're going to have to feed eventually." She crossed over to him, extended her hand towards him but he simply looked at it as if it were of no importance to him.

"Get lost."

The blonde-vampire retracted her hand and with a grunt, placed it on her hip.

"..our master wishes to see you." she told him with impatience. Sai shook his head, "I don't have a master, I never will." Vivienne growled low, obviously angry with his lack of respect towards their master. "You should be thanking him for gracing you with immortality!" her voice had gotten louder, she was pissed off but Sai still didn't give a damn.

"Thank _him_? I should rip out his throat for what he did!"

Vivienne took a predatory step in Sai's direction, "You are to follow commands without hesitation." Sai slammed his palm on the ground, "I follow no one's orders! I'm not a subordinate like you!" she balled up a fist, "You became a subordinate the day you died, you don't have a choice."

He said nothing, only breathed in and out deeply as if he were trying to calm himself down. So he wouldn't explode in a fit of rage.

"..or..." she spoke suddenly, her voice softer, "-my master could find a replacement. I'm thinking he'd be satisfied with that pink-haired girl you and Sasuke are so entranced by."

At that comment Sai shot forwards, his face dark. -angry. Vivienne laughed in the darkness while Sai looked around to locate her.

"Don't touch her!"

She laughed again, a child's laugh. Suddenly, she was in front of him again. Vivienne smirked, "I won't if you come with me but... refuse and Sakura will have to pay with her human life. Understand?"

As much as Sai hated taking orders, as much as he thought it was below his standards, the thought of Sakura.. -dear sweet Sakura. Her life being snatched away because of him, would eat him up inside.

She smiled when he followed her to the window, "Our master's territory is far from here, if you need to feed along the way, we'll stop." he nodded at that and with a final look back, Sai left.

_'Sorry Sasuke..'

* * *

_

"Thanks for helping me yesterday night." Sakura said quietly as soon as Sasuke took his seat in the driver's side of his car. He gave her a quizzical look, "Are you thanking me for saving you or for helping you clean up all the broken glass?"

She shrugged, "Both, obviously." his eyes were somehow drawn to the area on the left side of her neck. The area where Sai had bitten her the other night. He had done a horribly sloppy job at it too. Not only did he bite her too deeply, but in an attempt to get more blood, he ended up tearing the flesh. She had placed a gauze-pad on it so no one at school would see two **huge **fang marks.

Sasuke's index and middle fingers lightly traced over the white gauze covering her neck. He watched her flinch at the contact and pulled away, afraid he had caused her pain.

"Does it still hurt you?" she nodded and touched the gauzed herself. "It throbs on and off throughout the day."

He gripped the steering-wheel tightly, hating that he could no longer protect her as good as before when he had inhuman strength on his side. Now he was a mere human tampering with the vampire world, trying to protect Sakura from any harm. He knew it himself, that he'd be of little help the next time she was in trouble.

Without his vampire senses, how was he supposed to know when a vampire was near? To feel when Sakura was in any sort of danger, to smell her blood from a mile away...

"How's Sai?" she asked innocently, not looking directly at him but instead avoiding his piercing gaze. Sasuke blinked his deep-blue orbs at her, "We had an.. interesting conversation and left it at that."

A smile came over her, "Is he.. still the same or-"

"-it's hard to tell at this point. He's still not used to being a vampire, it'll take time."

He pulled out of the school parking lot and started in the direction of the mall, he had promised Sakura that they would go shopping for the afternoon and then do the grocery list her aunt left for her to complete while she was away for a few days on business.

"Whereto first?" He asked once they entered the busy mall. Sakura pressed a finger to her bottom lip and looked up. "I need a pair of shoes.." Sasuke chuckled beside her, entangling their fingers, "Do you _want _or need them?" Sakura blushed and pulled him along, "Does it matter?"

**-**

Oh God. It was horrid. Shopping with Sakura was like... torture! There were too many fuckin' stores, especially shoe-stores! They were _everywhere_! Every corner they turned, at least three of them would be there and Sakura would pull him in that very direction.

"You've already bought four pairs of shoes, isn't that enough?" He asked, hoping she'd listen to reason and stop shopping.

"You're right. I've got so many shoes so I should find some outfits to go with them, oh! And maybe a handbag or two!" Sasuke ran his fingers throughout his hair and sighed, "Okay, you go shop to your heart's content and I'll go and get a bite to eat."

She held him tighter, "But.. it's no fun without you!" He chuckled, "I'm going to pass out if I don't eat something." She pouted but reluctantly freed him and took a step back, "Fine. I'll probably be at Hollister, come find me after and we'll go do the grocery shopping."

He nodded, handed her the bags she made him carry, and left from her sight in the direction of the food court. Practically stumbling to Hollister, Sakura went in search of some shirts.

She wanted.. something bright. -and maybe something that would make Sasuke really stop and stare in amazement. Shaking her head and proceeding to the back of the store, Sakura mumbled, "That guy's going to be the end of me."

* * *

By the time Sakura had finished shopping at Hollister, she decided to sit on a bench just outside the store. There was still no sign of Sasuke however and she was starting to worry.

She had been there almost an hour and Sasuke wouldn't have taken so long to eat, would he? Or maybe.. he was savoring the taste of human food again..

"Hey!" Sasuke called, popping out from behind her. She was startled by his entrance but calmed down once she rested her body against his. "What took you so long?" She asked with curiosity.

He shrugged, "The line was long, so we all done here?" She nodded and showed him her new shopping bag added to the other four. He laughed and took half the load for her.

"We just need to get those damn groceries now."

And with a sigh, they both headed in the direction of the supermarket. Hand in hand, smiling, content.

* * *

"I'm impressed." Vivienne started, her feet finally touching solid earth, Sai soon after following suit.

"You have more will-power than I thought."

Sai simply walked past her, he didn't feel the need to be formal. Just bursting through the doors to get the meeting over with so he could go on in peace. The blonde-haired vampire sat in a throne, looking withered, tired.

Vivienne trailed behind the male, smiling when Sai came to a sudden stop. She stepped in front of him and bowed her head in respect, "Master, this is Sai." The vampire nodded his head once, when Sai didn't respond, she elbowed him in the gut, "Bow!" she whispered.

He bowed his head just like Vivienne had and rose. They locked eyes for a split second, the leader sniffed the air and rose from his seat.

"Master..?" Vivienne questioned when the vampire walked towards Sai. He stood his ground, prepared for a fight or argument.

"..that blood... -on your face." he grunted, reaching for Sai who backed up, not wanting his filthy hands anywhere near him. "Master, you shouldn't strain yourself, you're still weak, remember?"

He ignored Vivienne's warning and advanced towards Sai.

"What is it?" He asked lazily, not liking the way the male was eyeing the blood on his face all of a sudden. "I.. need that blood. -now!" His outburst made Sai jump slightly and then.. it dawned on him that the blood on his face was-

"..Sakura!"

How could he... damn! Her blood was still caked on his face and the scent of it was strong enough that the elder vampire could smell it! Sai continued to move away from the vampire, he looked at Vivienne from time to time.

"Vivienne!" He shouted, she straightened out, "Yes, what is it?" The vampire was now turned away from Sai and looking at Vivienne, "Get me that blood." Before she had a chance to answer, Sai had began yelling and cursing.

"-no! You can't!"

The vampire turned to him, "I'll do whatever I please, now step down." The vampire threatened, his teeth snapping towards Sai. "Vivienne, you lying-"

"I never lied to you. If my master wishes your human friend's blood, then he will get it, there's nothing I can do but give him what he desires." Sai had made a fist during the middle of her rambling, he was ready for a fight.

"...you crave her blood as well, I can feel it." The male spoke, a smirk playing on his pale lips, "I'll share if you'll behave." Sai shook his head, "Don't even think about laying a single finger on her!" he yelled, growing very angry. The male stepped in, very displeased with Sai's behavior.

"You'd better learn your status." he said through clenched teeth before looking over at Vivienne who was awaiting a command from her master. Sai glared, "Screw you!" and dashed for the nearest window, he shattered it with his elbow and flew down to the ground.

The male laughed sickly, "Get that girl before he can. Don't disappoint me, Vivienne." She bowed quickly, "I won't." and she was gone in the blink of an eye. The aged-vampire scrambled back on his throne and awaited the presence of Vivienne with the human girl who would feed his quench for her blood.

* * *

The groceries hadn't taken that long, since they arrived back at her house just after six, Sakura asked him to stay. He had agreed and she was currently picking out a movie for them to watch, "Vampire movies are out for tonight." She declared with a sigh.

Instead, they settled for some slasher-movie. Sakura was laid out on the couch, with Sasuke beneath her sitting upright; from time to time, her eyes would flicker up to his face and watch the way his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do these people go _towards _the noise? They're so stupid." He had said at one particular part, Sakura shrugged and couldn't help but laugh, "I love the way you scrutinize movies."

She watched him lean towards her, careful not to crush her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. When he finally pulled away, she was flustered and blushing already.

"-what was that for?" she asked cutely, not looking at him. He caressed her cheek, "Just in the mood." as soon as he had said that, he captured her lips again, molding their mouths together.

"How cute. You two are lovers now." A soft voice said from the darkness of the house. They both bolted upright, looking around, Sasuke arms embracing her and keeping her safe.

"Vivienne.." Sasuke breathed when she finally made herself clear. She stepped out of the shadows and moved gracefully towards them. "So nice to see you again, Sasuke. How _is _your human life going?"

"Get away!" He spat, venom coating his words. "I'm afraid Sai is a lost cause, he doesn't please my master."

Sasuke held her tighter, "Why did you come here?" he asked, his tone harsh, his eyes hard as stone. Sakura glanced over at Vivienne, she seemed so sinister. Much different than the first time they had met.

"Why, for Sakura of course. My master craves her blood, if she doesn't come with me, he'll go on a rage and look for her himself." She paced around them, circling them like a hawk.

"-and we don't want that now, do we?" she taunted. Sakura clutched onto Sasuke, she was scared out of her mind. She yelped when (out of nowhere) Sai pounced on Vivienne, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground.

Sasuke took that as his chance to run, Sakura right at his side. He knew Sai would be able to take care of himself, he just needed to find a safe place. Outside was far too dangerous with all the other bloodsuckers out and about.

They reached the basement, Sasuke shut the door and locked it from the inside. Both of them ran down the steps and then Sasuke managed to find a corner in the dim light from the small ground level window.

He held her against him, her body touching the wall while Sasuke's back was out in the open and she knew.. that he was willing to give up his life just to save hers. She felt something cool being slipped onto the middle finger of her right hand, she glanced up at his face.

"-Sasuke.."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "I'll keep you safe, Sakura, no matter what." They door was being pounded on from the other side. Sasuke knew that it was Vivienne and not Sai.

She whimpered against him and clutched at him for support. A flood of light pooled down the stairs of the basement, sending Sakura into terror. They both heard the fast steps of Vivienne.

Grabbing a foreign object, Sasuke gripped it tightly and readied himself for an attack. Something sharp slashed diagonally across his back, causing him to keel over with a great amount of pain.

"Sasuke!" the girl cried, holding him, not wanting to hurt him any further. She heard Vivienne's laughter and then she was thrown to the ground, smashing into a pile of things. She ached everywhere and could only barely hear Vivienne's words, "I'm getting really tired of this." and she was seized by the vampire.

She heard Sasuke struggling to his feet, he charged at them with the intent to kill Vivienne but she single handedly knocked him against the far wall. Sakura heard his grunt of pain as if it were right next to her ear.

"..stop it! Don't hurt him!"

Vivienne 'tsked' at Sasuke, "I think becoming human was the worst mistake you ever made. Look at you now, you can't even save your _lover_." She teased, walking around in the darkness.

With a final intake of breath, Sakura felt the air diminish from her lungs and then everything began spinning before she blacked out.

Before Vivienne made her leave, she took a final glance to where Sasuke was struggling to stand, "Oh, you should really take care of that vampire-reject." Her laughter carried off the walls even though she had already disappeared.

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall and cursed under his breath, "Fuck it all." he stumbled up the flight of stairs and found Sai face down on the floor. He limped over to him and shook him, "Hey, get up! You're not dead."

There was little movement on Sai's part but enough to show Sasuke that he was still conscious. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, his lips pursed and his mind going crazy.

He knew what he had to do to get Sakura back without a scratch and he had to do it fast. Rushing into the kitchen and rummaging through the drawers until he found a knife.

He turned Sai around so that he was face up, he placed the knife beside him and pulled him upwards until he was in his arms. Sai came around and looked at Sasuke's face.

"W..what the hell?" he mumbled groggily.

"No time to explain, hurry and bite me." Sai was taken aback by Sasuke's odd request. "Why?" He looked down, "It's the only way that I can protect Sakura properly, being human won't allow me to do that."

He shook his head, "No, I-I can't!" he shouted, Sasuke still holding him against his body. "Sai.. now is not the time to argue, just do it!" With slight hesitation, Sai brought his face to the side of Sasuke's pale neck, he opened his mouth and brought his fangs slowly to the skin.

He broke through the flesh, Sasuke paralyzed with the feeling of being bitten in so long. He pressed his hands to Sai's shoulder when he thought the male had had enough.

Sai was breathing hard, he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to remove the blood. Sasuke took his arm and pushed up the material, he brought the knife out and made a small cut across his wrist.

Sai winced slightly and watched Sasuke press his lips to the crimson liquid that had begun to seep from the wound.

"Will you be in pain?" Sai asked when Sasuke pulled away. He watched the older male nod his head, "I don't care.. as long as-" he sucked in a breath, "D-damn.. its already started." he murmured quietly, his voice strained.

"I'm going with you." He stated, he was confident in going. Sasuke contemplated that idea, "I'll need all the help I can get." Sai stood and helped the pained male up to his feet, "Can you walk?" he nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Good, 'cause I need to pick something up before we leave." Sai and Sasuke both disappeared in the darkness. Leaving the house quiet and empty.

* * *

The blonde watched her stir beneath the blankets. They had only arrived a few moments ago and her master would be on his way soon.

"Ah.. you've made my master so thirsty, Sakura." She spoke in a soft tone as soon as Sakura had awakened. "-but you'll fix that, won't you?"

Sakura looked around, "W.. where's Sasuke's?" She demanded, being brave. The vampire shook her finger at the girl, "I'll be asking the questions but.. if you must know, he's taking care of your rebellious friend."

"...Sai." she whispered to herself.

A tall blonde male stepped into the room, he crossed it and was now at the bedside. Instinctively, Sakura moved away, drawing the blankets around her for protection.

"It's time." he said smoothly, reaching for her but having his hands slapped away by the girl.

"Don't make this hard." The male warned, grabbing for her again and successfully catching Sakura. She struggled against him, even as he pinned her down and began to move closer to her. He had to hold her neck to the side, his fangs nearing her quivering flesh.

"..Sa.. -Sasuke..." she whispered before pain took hold of her. She gasped and fought against the male but he wouldn't budge. He drank, the sweet taste entering his mouth and sliding down his throat.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach. Her mind was starting to become dizzy, everything spinning. She felt him release her and wipe his chin with the back of his hand, "I'm finished here, you may do as you wish with her."

Vivienne sat beside her on the bed, she swept away strands of pink hair and gazed at the blood on her neck. "..you're going to become one of us, Sakura." she said quietly before once again, everything in her vision disappeared and unconsciousness seized her for a second time.

* * *

Oh... the pain came and the pain went. It was like dying a thousand times in repetition; endless.

And then a thought overpowered the pain.. he would hate this. Hate this body, hate this being and everything that came with it.

..even the dead heart he had loved. -and the beating that stopped...

Not even tears were enough.

**-**

She watched with her deep green eyes, the way Vivienne dressed her up like some doll. She was currently working on her hair, brushing the messy, pink pieces until they were in perfect order.

"That dress really does look gorgeous on you." Vivienne complemented, finally putting the brush down and helping Sakura to her feet. The dress was elegant. The black colour contrasting with her pale skin. The thick-straps hung loosely off her shoulders, a low V-cut style.

As she walked, the dress trailed slightly behind her. It was tighter at the hips and knees and from there to the floor, it flared outwards.

She heard the woman laugh while she led her out of the room, "I'll bet Sasuke will just die when he sees you." she said with a smile, Sakura looked confused, "..Sasuke..."

"You must be hungry, we'll go eat soon, we just need to pay a quick visit to our master."

Sakura nodded dumbly and watched as Vivienne led her from the room, her hand on the small of her back, helping her to walk. The blonde opened a door and allowed Sakura entrance first.

"How do you feel?" a male's voice sounded from across the room, Sakura looked down at the stone floors, "..I don't know..." Vivienne stepped beside the girl and looked out at her master, "When she eats, she'll be perfect." Vivienne explained with a smile.

He nodded, "Very well. -ah.. it seems we have two intruders." The man spoke, his demeanor calm. Vivienne bowed her head, "I understand. They'll be taken care of."

She looked over at a quiet Sakura, "Return to your room and I'll have food sent down to you." Nodding, the girl walked away from the two vampires and headed back to the same room she had woken up in.

Instead of sitting on the bed awaiting Vivienne's return, Sakura trudged over to the desk where beauty supplies had been placed. She looked into the mirror, gently smoothed her fingers over the skin of her face. She looked deeply into the hazed over green eyes she now had.

Her mouth was starting to feel oddly dry, her body growing listless the longer she waited for Vivienne. A curt knock at the door startled her but she calmed down when the woman entered, "Looks like you'll have to wait a while longer before you can eat. We have intruders to take care of, come."

Sakura went with Vivienne, her mind dizzy, her steps light.

"When they attack, listen to your instincts, they'll guide you to victory." Sakura couldn't do anything, she listened mindlessly to Vivienne's fighting tactics. They stopped in front of a large wooden door, "Be on guard."

The two women stepped into the dimly lit room. The pale moonlight flooded into the spacious area. Vivienne stepped in front of her and walked a few feet forwards before coming to a halt.

"You two really are pests." Vivienne droned on in utter boredom. She took hold of Sakura's shoulders and presented her to the men.

"You're keeping dear-sweet Sakura from eating when she's so thirsty." From the darkness, the girl watched two men step out of the shadows, their eyes cold. Sasuke looked at the girl he had once known to be alive, "What?- Vivienne! You fuckin'-"

"-that's quite enough, are we going to fight and get this over with already?" Sasuke's hands were outstretched, he wasn't paying any attention to Vivienne any longer, he was gazing at Sakura.

"..Sakura..." he said, his voice husky, ink orbs staring at her distant face. She took a step forwards, her head hurting all of a sudden.

"S-Sas.. Sasuke..." He watched the way Vivienne's hold tightened on Sakura, not wanting to let her go.

"Release her." He demanded, his attention now turned to Vivienne. She laughed, "It's not in your place to give orders." Sai stood beside the male, his expression placid while he watched. Sakura gasped and fell to her knees, she had a hand at the base of her throat.

Sasuke became alarmed and rushed towards her, Vivienne met him half-way, blocking his path. "You're going to kill her!" she glared, "She'll eat soon but I promised our master that we'd get rid of you two first."

He wanted to comfort her in her painful time. To stroke her face, to kiss her, to tell her it would pass soon. He couldn't... not when Vivienne wouldn't allow him near her. "She will not be tainted, she belongs here now." Sasuke growled, "You can all go to hell! I'm taking her back!"

Sai blinked his eyes and shot forwards, Sasuke did the same soon after. Vivienne was graceful and quick on her feet. She moved from side to side, dodging all of their attempts to grab her.

On the ground level, Sakura's mind suddenly went blank, her breathing became labored. Her fingernails scratched at the floor, muscles tightening and teeth clenching. She chewed on her bottom lip, drawing blood.

She watched the quick movements of the three vampires in battle. Her lips quivered, fists balled. If her heart was still alive, it would be beating at a tremendous speed. When she saw the way Vivienne made it through Sai and Sasuke's defenses, she stood.

Sakura saw the way Vivienne maneuvered herself after Sasuke's initial swipe at her face. She saw the way she was suddenly behind him, that sinful face smiling at the taste of victory that was only inches away.

Sai caught on as well. -but.. it was too late, right?

Drawing in a quick breath, Sakura felt the moisture gather in her eyes, the way her feet carried her to where the battle was, "Sasuke!"

And the blood spilled.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Haha. Omg! Longest chapter so far! Over 4000 words long! You ALL better be happy! **_**XXD ****_eh, yes, so Sakura is now a vampire! Haha, she finally joined the club! _3 _Hope you liked!_**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Love Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXXD

* * *

  
**


	8. Lost Future

_**

* * *

**_

Bite Me

* * *

**-**

**-**

_The steady rain falls, as if a heart hasn't died...

* * *

_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Yo! Not much to say, Bella already knows haha! Eh- yes, I AM evil for leaving you off at ANOTHER cliff hanger, mwahahaha! clears throat* -as I was saying... I went hair accessory shopping (just got back) and plopped my lazy-ass on my comfy, leather computer chair and I am writing this update for all of you! At the end of this chapter I'll explain some more things, don't worry and sorry for any confusion!! eh! And there will be a HUGE time skip!! P.S: is the edit manager (for stories) being GAY for anyone else? JEEZ! It's starting to piss me off, especially with the indents/inserts that aren't cooperating the way they used to!! GR!  
**_

_

* * *

Chapter **Eight: **_Lost Future

* * *

Deep ruby liquid.. flooding, spilling, staining. A soft sigh, willing it all to just end already; for the pain to subside. -a broken heart.

No matter... it wouldn't stop. The crimson fell, coating his clothes and pale, white skin with the red blood. Wide onyx orbs met with apathetic red coloured orbs. A sad, fluttering smile.

Sasuke watched in horror. The female vampire scoffed and used her right leg to knock an immobile Sai to the side; sending him flying before tumbling to the hard, cold ground. Sasuke knew.. that that initial blow had been meant for him and him only; to end his immortal life...

Instead, Sai had interjected at the last minute and was the sacrifice for Sasuke. He looked away from Sai and his icy glare rested on Vivienne who seemed highly amused that she had gotten Sasuke so angry.

"There's no one to protect you now." She said, her lips pulled into a smile. Sasuke dug his heels into the floor, his hands fisted. He said nothing, only charged forwards with the intent to rip out her throat.

**-**

Sakura collapsed, her lungs filling with oxygen. Her blurred vision had gotten worse but that didn't stop her from getting to Sai. She blinked away the invading tears and sucked in a breath before racing to where he had fallen. Falling to her knees beside him, Sakura placed her hand on Sai's unusually cold one. She heard him struggling to stay conscious and couldn't take the suffering he was trying to endure any longer.

"Sai.." she whispered, her throat constricting suddenly. She squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze back (weakly) her own. "I'm going to stay with you no matter-"

"-until... Sasuke gets back, r-right..?" he murmured, cracking a bitter smile. She pushed away strands of black hair from his half-closed eyes. It had surprised him, when she had all of a sudden embraced him out of nowhere.

"I.. won't let you die." she stated with hope, her green eyes flooded with tears once again. "You're in pain too." he said, touching the small of her back with his hand. "..I'm fine." Sai drew in a breath when pain crept into his chest cavity. He limped over in agony, holding himself, like he would fall apart if he didn't. Sakura held his shoulders, her face clouded with worry, "Sai! Hold on!"

She swiped at his abdomen and was successful. He pressed a hand over his wound and glared at her. The commotion at the other side of the room caught the attention of both Vivienne and Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes, the icy-blue colour seeming to darken.

"Sakura! He's the enemy, kill him!" Sakura's head shot up, her eyes sad, she wouldn't let Sai go for anything. Instead, she held the male closer to her, pressing his body against hers as if to protect him.

Vivienne fully turned towards Sakura and an injured Sai and charged forwards. She was intent on killing the both of them, Sakura was helping the enemy and that would not be tolerated. Sakura saw her coming quickly, her muscles tensed but she refused to leave Sai. Cursing under his breath, Sasuke dug into his holster and held a silver gun in his hand. He aimed and shot. A single bullet embedding itself into Vivienne's backside.

Still.. she didn't stop, only slowed down. She was fighting even as the holy water spread throughout her entire body. Sasuke fired once more.. twice! The vampire fell to the ground, three gaping holes in her back. It was Sai's idea to get one of his guns, he said it would serve as a last resort. And it had.

* * *

_France, January 18th, 1864_

_It was cold again. The cool January weather chilling her bones. Her long, blonde tresses were pulled back into a low braid that cascaded over her shoulder. She combed a few strands away from her face and struggled to see through the blizzard surrounding her._

_She sneezed and traveled onwards. She had been out and about like any other evening; however.. this particular day was unlike any other..._

_Vivienne Martin, twenty-years of age, and only daughter of the Lord housing the West Cross Estate. She had wandered away from her chaperon and somehow ended up here. Shaking her head, Vivienne continued forwards, her large brown eyes blinking and her thick lashes batting._

_In one swift movement she was seized and thrown to the ground. Her blue, silk walking-gown wet from the snow. She gasped when her corset was ripped, the beads of her necklace torn and removed from around her neck. Her loosely pinned braid, disheveled._

_Vivienne looked up at what she thought was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon. His light-violet eyes watched her intently, the way she squirmed beneath him._

"_What is a proper lady like yourself doing all alone out here?" He murmured, nipping at the flesh of her neck. She couldn't form any words, or more.. she didn't understand what he was saying. She was a French-Lady, unable to comprehend nor speak english._

"_..please..." she whimpered, her accent strong like honey. When he wouldn't release her, she screamed, "Aidez-moi!" He clamped a hand over her mouth and ran his warm tongue along her neck._

"_Hush, petite fille." he breathed, "Vous êtes si jolis." He looked at her blushed face and smirked, "Comprenez-vous?" she nodded hesitantly and shrieked at what he said next in his nearly perfect French-accent.. _

"_Je suis un vampire."_

* * *

Tossing the gun to the side, Sasuke rushed in Sakura's direction. She looked up at him and then at Sai's paling face. "Is he going to... die?" Sasuke nodded his head in honesty, "He will if he doesn't drink any blood." The male gestured to where Vivienne's deceased body lay.

"I suggest that you drink her blood before the holy water taints it all." Sai threw him a questioning glance before sitting up right with the help of Sakura. "..w-why?"

"She's the one who transformed you, right?" He nodded, "Her blood will replenish your health and keep your thirst at a minimum." the male helped Sai to his feet and to where Vivienne lay. She was a bloody mess!

Sakura turned her head away when she watched Sai lower his head towards Vivienne's pale skin. She looked at the floor instead and then at the black fabric that made up the dress she was wearing. She tugged at the material, as if she didn't believe it really existed. She touched the side of her neck where a pair of _new _fang marks were.

She felt her heart thundering in her chest and decided upon breathing in and out very, _very _slowly. She felt her limbs start to shake, like they would crumble beneath her and send her to the floor.

"..Sakura..." said girl turned to face Sasuke. He was nearing her slowly, his arms outstretched, it took her no time to fly into his welcoming embrace. "...don't leave me." she sobbed while he rubbed her back and soothed her with hushed words of promise.

"Are we all done here?" Sai asked, wiping away the blood of the dead vampire. Sasuke looked over at him, "I think so." he looked back at Sakura, "What about the master?" Sai scoffed from afar, "That old man was already taken care of." she looked at Sai, the smile that usually came when seeing his face somehow didn't present itself this time.

"You're still in pain, right?" he asked her, helping the girl to her wobbly feet. She nodded, touching her throat that felt like it was burning in an inferno. "You're going to have to feed on a human for tonight." she looked away. As much as she _loathed _the thought of attacking an oblivious human, if it suppressed the ache then she would gladly do it.

* * *

"It's okay, Sakura." he soothed, hooking his fingers under her chin and kissing her mouth. She pulled away, harshly trying to remove the blood from her lips and the skin that surrounded it. Sasuke had told her to feast on a drunkard at a local club. He had gone with her, making sure that she didn't drain the woman, just enough to satisfy the growing hunger.

"It'll be hard in the beginning but easy later on." she shook her head in disagreement, "H..how am I supposed to go back to my aunt? -my friends! What if I kill them when I lose control?!" she screamed in his face. "They'll be in constant danger if I'm around!" he held her tighter, "I'll teach you to control the blood-lust.." she pushed at him, "N-no! I won't risk hurting them!"

"Sakura, you won't hurt anyone." the Uchiha reassured, patting her back and kissing her face. "You don't know that for sure! No one does!" she looked up at his expressionless face for a moment before continuing, "Isn't there a way to reverse the transformation? Anything to suppress-"

"-no.. there's nothing a vampire can do once they've died as a human." Sakura looked down at her pale-hands, "..so we're stuck like this, forever...?" he nodded and looked over at a silent Sai, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"..she's right. I'd rather not go home and end up killing my family.. So Sasuke, since you've been a vampire for a while, walk us through it." He sighed, "Your senses are heightened, your faster, stronger. Since I've never been a full-vampire I can only assume that the blood-lust will be much harder to control, even for me.."

"Should we.. travel somewhere else? Everyone will start to become suspicious of the fact that we don't age." Sai came to stand next to her, a grim look on his face, "No, we'll leave once we've all graduated, it'll be more plausible. We can say that we're going to study oversees." Sakura nodded, her bottom lip trembling from the thought of leaving her friends and aunt. -She was the only family she had left and she wasn't too keen on losing her just yet.

Sai spoke up, "It's agreed then. All of us leave Toronto once we've graduated." Sakura perked up and looked over at Sasuke, "But.. you graduate two years before us." he chuckled, "Don't worry about me. I've been doing this for years, no one will suspect anything."

Sakura strode over to her desk and picked up a single bottle of perfume. She tossed it to Sai who -in turn- examined it like it was a poison. He pulled off the lid and sniffed it; almost immediately repulsed by it.

"Ah! It smells like shit!" Sakura giggled, "You would think it smelled nice if you still had your human-senses. -it's perfume, if you lose control then use this to suppress it." he nodded and pocketed the vial.

"Will you need some too?" she asked him, "No, I'll be fine." Smiling, Sakura sat at the edge of her bed and let out a deep breath, "I'm going to sleep, its been a _long _day." Nodding, Sai left, leaving Sasuke by himself. He walked over to her, "Does that mean I have to leave too?" he pouted, "Unless you want my aunt to come home and find us in bed together." she joked playfully.

He pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her. Sending jolts of warmth sprouting throughout her entire body. She curled her toes and kissed him back with just as much force and desire. He held her still, pushing down the top of her dress so that it was now all bunched up around her waist.

She gasped against him, Sasuke pushed her gently on the bed; now she was lying flat on her back, the cutest blush coming over her. He kissed his way down the middle of her breasts, licking and suckling. Too lazy to unclasp her bra, the Uchiha settled for pushing her bra up. Her creamy breasts spilled out, he didn't take another look and devoured her.

Throwing her head back, Sakura watched with hazy eyes as Sasuke took a taut nipple between his teeth and sucked with his mouth. He drew wet circles around the rosy bud until it puckered sweetly and she cried out.

"..S-Sasuke..." she groaned, blushing even deeper. He could hear the way she was wheezing, the way she thrashed in pleasure. He pulled away, his facade calm, face remaining un-flushed. "You'll need rest, go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." he said in between kisses while he put her clothes back in place.

She didn't have any strength to argue with him tonight, besides... she had _all _eternity to do that. This time, she'd let him get away with it.

* * *

Japan, March 23, 2033

She yawned tiredly, stretching her arms above her head and glancing over at Sasuke's passive face. "We've only arrived here a week and nutty-professor has us looking for herbs and other weird things." Sakura slapped him lightly on the arm with a laugh, "He's trying to help us, just be patient." Sai held up a bag filled with odd looking mushrooms, "This smells awful! -can we actually trust him?"

"Of course! He helped us just two days ago, remember?" Sasuke chuckled sarcastically, "We remember but the suppressants he gave us hardly worked." Sakura looked down at her own bag filled with some type of medicinal leaves, "And that's why he's got us scavenger hunting." She reminded them, "-so he can make the suppressants stronger and more effective."

They entered the large cabin and tossed their findings on the empty table. The male looked up from his book and smiled warmly, "Ah, you were faster than I expected." Sakura stepped up with kindness radiating off of her. "Is there anything else you require us to retrieve?" he shook his head, "No, no. This shall do, I'll inform you if I make any success or if I need your help again. Thank you." Sakura giggled, "We should be thanking you for taking your time to help the three of us."

From behind, Sasuke and Sai snickered, "She's really a people-person, isn't she?" the younger male joked, Sasuke simply nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's a good thing, right?" Sai shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me!" he whispered harshly.

Sakura straightened out and bowed her head to the male before taking her leave from the cabin with Sasuke and Sai following close behind.

"We're getting pretty tight on money since we've been spending it on hotels." She mused out loud, her hands clasped. Sasuke was at her side now, "I've got an idea, follow me." and he ran at a fast speed.

* * *

"Sasuke, where the hell are we?" Sakura asked in exasperation, her breathing hard from the amount of time they had been running for non-stop. Sasuke took a few steps forward, "I can't believe that it's still here after all this time." he said more to himself. "A house?" Sai asked, "No, this is the Uchiha manor. The house I was born and raised in."

Sakura looked past the male's shoulder and gazed in awe. It was huge for a manor built in the early nineteen-hundreds! "'looks like no one has inhabited it yet." just before Sasuke was about to take another step, a short man walked out from the front door and stopped when he saw the three of them.

"Who are you? And what business do you have here?" he asked, being quite unpleasant about it too. Sasuke was the one who answered, "This is my families house." the male looked at him, taking a moment to overview Sasuke's face before realization hit him.

"You're of Uchiha ancestry?!" Sasuke nodded, "I thought.. the Misaki branch ended almost eighty-years ago! We were going to demolish this manor since there were no living Uchiha that we knew about."

He looked over his papers and then back at Sasuke, "I assume you were told about the Uchiha massacre in the year nineteen-nineteen?" Sasuke nodded, "I believe I am a direct descendant of that branch." he put in with a smirk, the male stared at him for a long time before speaking again. "The Ishikawa branch? Well... seeing as you're still young, I can only assume that Sasuke Uchiha was your great great grandfather."

Sasuke nodded, "I've heard his name once or twice." The male fixed his tie and inhaled deeply, "I'd love to meet with your parents to discuss things." Sasuke looked at him, "Oh, my parents died just recently, I've already turned eighteen so I'm on my own."

The male nodded, "Sorry to hear that but.. seeing as you're the last of the Uchiha clan, this manor and the fortune now belong to you. I'll have you sign the paperwork at a later time." he nodded and left, Sasuke walked through the front door with both Sai and Sakura looking around nervously. "Its been over one-hundred years since I stepped foot in this place." he said with a sad smile. His finger-tips touched the walls, he walked into the kitchen area where he recalled his mother to be almost all the time.

He smiled tentatively at the too-familiar memory that pierced his mind.

* * *

"Are you sure those pills were safe to take?" Sai asked, stepping into the Uchiha manor and sliding off his shoes. Sakura nodded, "The professor knows what he's doing, besides.. he's a vampire just like us."

They had each taken two pills and Sasuke retired for the day because he was feeling fatigued. Sakura and Sai had never felt better; although.. Sakura was starting to become worried for Sasuke. He had gone to his room almost five-hours ago and he still hadn't woken up.

Wanting to put her worries aside, Sakura ascended the wooden stairs and quietly knocked at the door before opening it and stepping inside the chilly room. She saw Sasuke in a peaceful slumber and went to leave but his voice called her back.

"..Sakura...?" she spun on her heel and walked to his bedside with a bright smile. "Are you feeling any better?" he finally rolled over, his eyes still closed and his face paler than ever.

"A little." she looked at his face and brushed strands of dark hair from his forehead. Slowly he blinked his eyes until they were opened and that's when Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Sasuke! Y-your eyes! They're.. blue." he jumped out of bed so fast that Sakura had hardly known he left until she saw the now empty bed. She rushed into the bathroom and gazed at his reflection.

"..what the hell's going on?" he asked, touching one of his eyelids and then looking back at Sakura who was just as equally confused. "I have no idea but I think the professor may know something."

**-**

"Yes..? ah! Sakura!" he smiled, adding some ingredients into a steaming pot before showing a confused face.

"Look at him! What's wrong with Sasuke?" the professor walked over and examined Sasuke's face. He was particularly interested in his deep blue eyes that he now seemed to have.

"It's just a side-effect; it'll pass soon enough." Sakura slammed her fist against the table, all of a sudden becoming aggressive. "..you mean to say that these suppressants can make us human only temporarily?!" the professor shrugged, "It only seemed to effect Sasuke, you two seem perfectly normal."

He looked at Sasuke who seemed a little green, as if he were sick. "Let him sleep it off, the change has probably made him weary. I'll work on a suppressant for Sasuke so that the change will not take charge."

"..what... if we want the change to be permanent?" she asked, looking down at the floor, already knowing the answer. "..Sakura." Sai warned from beside her. The professor paced around, "It can't be done. Creating a suppressant like this is as far as science will allow."

"...I see, well thank you professor."

She took her leave but his final words rang throughout her ears, "Why are you so insistent on obtaining mortality?" she looked down at the mud-ridden ground and smiled sadly; whispering to herself, "..sometimes living forever becomes so tiresome..."

_**

* * *

Sneak Peak**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Chapter **Nine: **_Defective

**-**

How could one live forever and not become consumed by envy that you couldn't pass on into non-existence like everyone else around you. To watch death repeat itself over and over but know that it would never grip you. That you would always escape with your life in perfect condition century after century.

To watch bleakly as the World changed and morphed. To experience the forever-alternating seasons in constant motion. To experience more winters than a single person would have experienced birthdays in their lifetime.

Oh what Sakura wouldn't give to just grow old, to know that the endless circle of immortality would cease and she would die like life had intended in the first place.

But... when those words left the professor's mouth, the words that sent her entire world crumbling around her, she knew that she had to do everything to make him better. She would give up her life a thousand times over just to save his but fate wasn't going to accept that and it seemed that his life was being cut drastically short. She was so distant now, just sitting by his side, stroking his feverish-face, whispering endearments to him in the dead of night.

The professor had promised her that he would revert back to normal in only a few days. Now, suddenly days were turning into weeks and then finally the dreaded month. Still... every time she looked into his eyes, the blue colour just seemed to get more and more prominent until she almost forgot the dark onyx colour they always had been.

The day she overheard Sai and the professor speaking, the day she chose to eavesdrop on them in the cabin made her spin and gasp for air. She could clearly read the words: _"At this rate, he's going to die.." _

-and the way Sai seemed to stiffen at that, made her all the more queasy. Made her want to runaway and forget everything. Forget every heartache, forget everything about the vampire World and immortality. The day she felt as if she too was slowly dying along with Sasuke.

Yet... there was nothing she could do about it but pray and hope that science would pull through. That the professor would walk through the door with a blessed cure in his hands. Sakura knew.. that that seemed hardly plausible, that something inside of her was telling her to stop dreaming false-hopes and to just accept the fact that death was awaiting Sasuke; day by day, he was getting closer and closer to his ultimate demise.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: okay kiddies! I think that was a long enough preview to get my point across, right? Haha, gee, I wonder what the ninth chapter is going to be about? Lool, don't worry**_**XD ****_eh.. yes, I added some lime to SPICE up this boring chapter. At last, Vivienne is dead! YAY!! This chapter was only a tad shorter than the seventh one; I think about.. 500 words difference. Meh. DEAL WITH IT!! gah! I'm sooo tired and today in cooking class I nearly vomited! I don't know what happened there but I'm fine now. Umm.... bad news, my bladder infection came back yesterday cause the first time, the antibiotics weren't enough to get rid of every trace so I'm on new and much powerful medication today. My dad picked me up during last period and said: "You have to go to the hospital because of the urine sample the doctor looked at." I was like: "Oh shit." and then he told me that they wanted to keep me in the hospital over night and run some serious tests and i was SCARED out of my mind and to the point of tears and then I found out he was kidding! I was like: "I'm going to KILL you tonight!" argh! I basically had a friggen heart-attack!!!!! Gah! Okay, this author's note has gone on long enough! By the way: on my deviantART homepage, there's the Uchiha Family Tree so you can understand what's happening. Look at the GOOD version!!_**

_**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**_

_**Aidez-moi = Help me**_

_**Petite fille = Small girl**_

_**Vous êtes si jolis = You are so beautiful**_

_**Comprenez-vous? = Understand?**_

_**Je suis un vampire = I am a vampire**_

_**lool. I'm Spanish (FULL LATINO) and I don't speak French and when I do I have a strong-ish Spanish accent so it sounds retarded. LOOL. When I try to speak German/Deutsch or Italian/Portuguese I also have a Spanish accent and now (since I've been speaking Spanish a lot more often at home and school) I can't speak english! When I speak it, I mix up all the words and I can't pronounce them properly AND sometimes my sentences have past, present, and future tenses in them at one time!! haha my friends ALWAYS bug me about it and are going to give me NEW english lessons to make up for all the lost knowledge.**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Love Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime. xo  
**_

_**

* * *

Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXXXD

* * *

  
**


	9. Defective

_**

* * *

**_

Bite Me

* * *

  


**-**

**-**

_I'll remember your voice, as the day hides away with a sigh..

* * *

_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Gah! The new (improved) site is SOO confusing to me now! Since I've been an active member for.. about 3 years, all this new stuff is confusing!! GRR **_**XD ****_Meh, I'm bored and... yeah. The plot-thickens, doesn't it? Same old, school is retarded but FUN at the same time!!! -and... my friends are psycho paths. LOOL! And in computer class our teacher gave the entire class a mark update and the first mark update I got I scored a 95 percent and when I saw what he gave me the second time I full out laughed. He gave me: 94.9 percent!! I was like, you're supposed to round it up to 95!! lool, that .1 percent does NOTHING!!! hahahha, I'll stop now. _**

_

* * *

Chapter **Nine: **_Defective

* * *

"What did the professor get you to do?" Sakura asked from her spot next to Sasuke. She stroked his feverish face and looked over at Sai who was standing in the doorway. "He just needed me to gather up some more weird things." Sakura looked down, "So.. he didn't say anything about Sasuke's condition or an antidote?" Sai shook his head, "He said he'd call us if anything came up." She nodded and watched blankly as he left from sight.

Looking back at Sasuke, the girl readjusted the cool-cloth draped over his forehead and touched the side of his scalding cheek. It seemed that every single day, Sasuke's temperature would rise. Now it was to the point where it became impossible to lay a finger in his skin because it was so hot.

She dabbed a cold cloth against his reddened cheeks and watched dismissively as his eyebrows would furrow. -like he was in pain. Deep pain that Sakura never thought existed. A pain that she wished she could help him carry, to walk beside him, being aware and knowing how he felt.

Some days, Sakura would just watch over him, no expression on her face. Always, always pondering.. How could one live forever and not become consumed by envy that you couldn't pass on into non-existence like everyone else around you. To watch death repeat itself over and over but know that it would never grip you. That you would always escape with your life in perfect condition, century after century.

To watch bleakly as the World changed and morphed. To experience the forever-alternating seasons in constant motion. To experience more winters than a single person would have experienced birthdays in their lifetime.

Oh what Sakura wouldn't give to just grow old, to know that the endless circle of immortality would cease and she would die like life had intended in the first place.

But... when those words left the professor's mouth, the words that sent the world crumbling around her, she knew that she had to do everything to make him better. She would give up her life a thousand times over just to save his but fate wasn't going to accept that and it seemed that his life was being cut drastically short. She was so distant now, just sitting by his side, stroking his feverish face, whispering endearments to him in the dead of night.

The professor had promised her that he would revert back to normal in only a few days. Now, suddenly days were turning into weeks and then finally the dreaded month. Still... every time she looked into his eyes, the blue colour just seemed to get more and more prominent until she almost forgot the dark onyx colour they had always been.

The day she overheard Sai and the professor speaking, the day she chose to eavesdrop on them in the cabin made her spin and gasp for air. She could clearly read the words: _"At this rate, he's going to die.."_

-and the way Sai seemed to stiffen at that, made her all the more queasy. Made her want to runaway and forget everything. Forget every heartache , forget everything about the vampire World and immortality. The day she felt as if she too was slowly dying along with Sasuke.

Yet.. there was nothing she could do about it but pray and hope that science would pull through. That the professor would walk through he door with a blessed cure in his hands. Sakura knew.. that that seemed hardly plausible, that something inside of her was telling her to stop dreaming false-hopes and to just accept the fact that death was awaiting Sasuke; day by day, he was getting closer and closer to his ultimate demise.

**-**

She was startled awake by Sai knocking at the door. She sat upright and fixed her hair briefly before allowing him entrance. "You should get some rest, I'll watch him while you sleep." he said calmly, striding into the room. Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm fine." Sai came closer, "You've been pulling too many all-nighters; even vampires need to sleep."

Still, Sakura argued. "I said I'm fine!" but Sai wasn't having any of her crap this particular night. "I beg to differ. Look at your eyes, you're dead-tired. Sasuke would kill me if he saw you." he let out a sigh and then perked up once again, "Are you taking the suppressants regularly?"

Sakura stayed silent, "Sakura." he said in a warning tone. "..no." and then he grabbed for her wrists to haul her out of the room and to her own bed. "You know how dangerous it is to miss even a single dosage." she glared, "I'm aware of that, now let go!"

"How many have you missed?" she pulled back, trying to free herself but not getting anywhere. "I don't know... two or three days." he was pissed, "Sakura! You know what happens if we stop taking the suppressants. Our thirst grows to a new extreme until it's unbearable." she stayed silent, listening to the way he was babying her. "Think about Sasuke. He's in human-state right now, you're putting him in serious danger by not taking the suppressants."

Once Sai had forcefully managed to get her to her own room, Sakura slammed the door in his face, "Get away from me."

* * *

Sai was already at the professor's cabin, he made sure Sakura was fast asleep before he set foot outside the Uchiha manor. The old-professor had called to tell Sai that he had a minor breakthrough and a possible lead as to why Sasuke had taken ill all of a sudden.

"Come in, come in." the professor urged eagerly. Sai walked in with his arms crossed, his calm-demeanor in perfect check. The professor clasped his hands together with a smile. "I've just discovered that the suppressants I gave Sasuke more than likely weakened his immune system. -confused it in a way." he put in quickly before strolling over to his desk.

"In turn, his immune system continued to accept the dosages instead of trying to fight off the effect. That's what caused his immune system to weaken to the point where everything began shut down."

Sai listened intently, this was valuable information, "-and this," he tossed the male a vial filled with golden-honey liquid. "-should counteract the suppressants and eliminate any leftover traces in his body." before Sai could thank him, the professor was rambling again.

"Be wary, this is a powerful drug. Since his immune system is nearly diminished, it could in turn take whatever remaining life he still has." Sai smirked, looking down at the deadly potion, "This is all we've got left. Thanks." and he was gone.

* * *

Pushing away the covers, Sakura removed herself from the warm bed and stretched her tired limbs. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the young-vampire left the room and entered the quiet hallway. Noise caught her ears, she followed it until she came to a corner.

Peering around it, Sakura gasped, a hand over her mouth. It was Sasuke! His entire body was shoved up against the wall, his hands braced out against the surface, pictures falling to the ground and shattering around his feet. Before she could even muster any movement, he fell to the ground, breathing hard.

The closer she got, the stronger the scent of blood grew. He had cut himself on some of the glass and she still hadn't taken the suppressants. She knew that this was going to get worse. By the way she was reacting to the smell of his human blood, Sakura knew that Sasuke was in deep trouble.

-especially since he was unable to do much in the first place.

He looked up at her with his distant, hazy blue eyes. They blinked once, a bitter smile appearing. She parted her lips to say something but backed up instead, her fangs were already drawn. Sakura bit into the flesh of her hand, trying to hold back from lunging at him and killing him.

"Sakura!" she heard a door being slammed from downstairs and knew at once that it had to be Sai. ...he must have smelt the blood too. He ran upstairs and located the two on the floor, he held Sakura, "What happened?" she said nothing, just stared at the ground wide eyed.

Sai looked over at Sasuke, he seemed overly exhausted. Panting and gasping for air, holding his bleeding arm; shaking. He left Sakura's side and went over to Sasuke, helping him to his feet and then to the bedroom he had been in for the past month.

As soon as Sasuke was in bed, Sai opened the vial and tilted his head back to allow the thick liquid to slide smoothly down Sasuke's throat.

Sakura stayed in her spot on the floor, breathing hard, trying to clear her mind from the thought of hurting Sasuke. She released her hand and then gazed over at the broken glass on the floor where Sasuke had been.. She bolted downstairs and seized up the suppressants; popping four into her mouth and drinking it down with the help of some water.

Wiping her chin with the back of her hand, Sakura leaned against the kitchen counter and stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

Sai was standing directly behind her now, his face holding no emotion. "The professor gave me a supposed antidote. Sasuke just finished taking it, he's sleeping right now." He watched her nod her head, "Okay.." he could hear the way her voiced cracked, saw the way her shoulders shook.

"Hopefully we'll start to see some progress in the days to come." she turned swiftly around, "I could've killed him, Sai! I lost control when-" he held her trembling frame, hushed her.

"Everything will be okay, I promise."

* * *

Over the course of the days, Sakura took note of the way that Sasuke was getting exceptionally better. His complexion was coming back and he was more aware of everything going on around him now. Soon enough, he started to smell less and less like a human.

His eyes began to darken until they possessed the same, old onyx shade. The first chance she got, Sakura had embraced him, kissed him, told him how much he meant to her.

-and... in turn, he held her back, kissed her with equal passion, if not more. That gloomy feeling still lingered, the thought of her hands touching him in a hurtful manner. She would hate herself... Sai had gone back to being utterly lonely, he would watch the way they interacted, loved each other.

They had gone to the professor's cabin, hoping that he had finished Sasuke's new suppressants and created more for Sakura and Sai to continue to take. Sakura watched in the distance, smoke. Black, thick smoke filling the sunset skies; and the burning smell sweeping across the forest. They all ran to the cabin, already knowing what they would find.

"It's burning!" Sakura cried, racing forwards with the two men. They kicked down the front door and sprinted inside to see everything engulfed with flames. She coughed from the smoke, "P-Professor!" Sai stared wide-eyed, "..shit." he whispered, looking at the bloody and mangled body of the professor.

Sakura sucked in air when she saw what Sai was looking so intently at. He was long dead, there were gaping wounds spread all over his chest area. Sai grimaced and then took a closer inspection, despite the fact that the house was threatening to fall apart at any minute.

Sasuke had already begun gathering everything he could of the professor's research. Sakura was in the middle of taking any and all vials she came across. Their hands were plenty full by the time they decided to escape before they were all crushed in a fiery mass.

Huffing, Sakura collapsed on the ground, tears stinging her eyes. The rain instantly began to fall from the skies. Sasuke did his best to ensure the papers he had gathered weren't wet from the rain. When Sai called for Sakura to follow them, she refused.

"What the hell's going on?" she said, sobbing quietly, hiding her face. Sai knelt beside her, touching her shoulder, "A vampire-hunter; many of them." he said calmly, his brows furrowed.

"W-what? Are they still in the vicinity?" she asked, looking around cautiously. Sai stood up and nodded, "I believe so. We have to leave, hurry."

* * *

"Are you sure it was a vampire hunter?" she asked, perplexed. Sai sat on the far sofa and yawned, "Almost certain. There were holes in the professor's chest and I'm sure I saw some bullets on the floor."

Sakura sat back and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, "Do they know we're here?" Sai nodded, "There's a good possibility of that." Sasuke came to sit beside Sakura, "Should we leave Japan then and try to outrun them?" he put in for an idea. The younger male contemplated that, "It seems like the only thing to do, I don't want to engage them in battle."

"They killed the professor!" Sakura shouted, her hands fisted in anger. Sai met her now narrowed eyes, "He could've attacked them for all we know."

"He's not like that!"

Sasuke stood again, walking around the room once, like it helped him to formulate some sort of plan. "Besides that, we should choose a place of destination before we travel."

"How about our old hometown, Toronto? We can even stop in to see how everyone's doing?" Sakura made a noise with her tongue at Sai's ridiculous idea.

"You know we can't do that." Sai rolled his eyes, "Not face-to-face." she laughed sarcastically, "Oh! So now we're stalkers?" He grunted in annoyance at how childish Sakura was acting. "So, three tickets for Toronto then?" Sasuke asked, both nodded.

* * *

"Everything looks the same." Sakura exclaimed when they entered the heart of the city. Sasuke chuckled from next to the girl, "It hasn't even been thirty-years since we left." she laughed with him.

"I wonder what everyone's been up to these past years?" Sai said out loud, looking up at the dark skies. "We'll go find out in the morning." Sasuke said, walking away and flagging down a taxi.

They rented a room out in a nearby hotel, Sasuke and Sakura taking one bed and Sai taking another.

* * *

Like he had promised, they were all out in the city and trying to find a blonde-haired male. It was proving to be a difficult task seeing as there were so many possible places Naruto could be at. Sasuke had insisted that they check out the Ramen Shop that Naruto's father was the owner and creator of.

They had made a pact that they would stay out of the shop in case Naruto saw them and then... all hell would break loose. They peered through one of the front windows and sure enough, they saw Naruto walking around inside, looking much more mature.

"Oh wow! He's so old!" She said in awe, her eyes widening and her mouth hanging open. Sasuke and Sai both laughed, "Of course he is! Naruto's probably about thirty-nine years old now!" Sai exclaimed, drawing the attention of people walking back and fourth on the side-walk.

"I know how old he is! But still... wow!" she giggled, "Look at how professional he looks, with that suit and tie and.. oh- he just spilled ramen all over himself..." everyone laughed at that, "Yeah, he's still the same moron we went to high school with."

They heard Sakura basically scream, "Ah! He has a.. twin?!" the two men had to look, "Where?" they said in unison. Sakura pointed, "They're! That short blonde boy talking to Naruto!" at this point, everyone had their faces pressed up against the glass window, receiving weird stares from the people inside and outside.

"Holy shit!" Sai started, "He reproduced!" Sakura looked at him as if he were stupid but then the question finally came up, "Well.. who's the mother?" Sakura hushed the two men up and translated Naruto's words, "Okay... he's saying something about where his son's mother is. -and.. the kid said she'd be here any minute.."

"Any minute?!" screamed Sai, "We have to stick around for this!" As soon as he had said that, a slim woman walked into the shop and headed for the two blonde men, she quickly embraced the boy and then kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Ah! I-it's Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes wider than ever before. "_She _fell for that dobe?" Sasuke asked, confused by the outcome. They were all still staring and then the kid pointed to the window and they watched as Naruto and Hinata squinted their eyes in that very direction. Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura all screamed: "Shit!" simultaneously before ducking down and then running into a narrow ally.

"Let's never do that again." Sasuke said, catching his breath. Sakura and Sai had agreed and they all left it at that. It seemed that none of them had noticed two figures perched high on a faraway building, binoculars in their hands and pointed their way.

They were undoubtedly being monitored. One of them had a headset on, he pushed a button and then spoke into the mouthpiece, "Targets are locked on. Operation will commence as requested."

* * *

_**Sneak Peak**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Chapter **Nine: **_Ruthless Victory

**-**

She felt hundreds of stabbing pains pierce her body. Although, the thought of _his _betrayal couldn't measure up, this pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt. The pain that twinged in her heart, that made her head spin.

It was sick.

How he could go through with something as low as _this! _Throwing her over to the enemy, being a sacrifice. Well... she hadn't done it for him. She felt pressure being applied to her abdomen and then it stopped. The room grew eerily quiet, she blinked her large jade eyes.

..then she saw a single figure step in front of her, a black mask he wore. To disguise who he really was; a pair of the most serene blue eyes came into her vision and then his mask was slowly peeled away until shaggy, electric-blonde hair fell around his face.

Their eyes met for a split moment, her lips parted, she spoke for the first time in hours, her voice rasped and dry.

"It's... you..?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay kiddies! **_**XXD ****_I'm super tired from sitting in front of my computer. I'll have to admit.. this chapter was utterly tiresome. I really didn't like it or even writing it but it had to be done. Next chapter will be filled with intense battle scenes, blood, and gore! WOOO! Lool. Eh, yes, I've graced you all with yet another SNEAK PEAK into the next chapter!! _XXXXD _-sorry for the shortness! Eh! and... Naruto's son would be 15-16 years of age right now! Uhmm.. oh! during this ENTIRE chapter I was listening to some T.. That man can definately sing!! haha.  
_**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Love Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime .xo  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXXXD**

**

* * *

  
**


	10. Ruthless Victory

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_When the air is thickening and carries the feeling of melancholy, a golden smile turns sour.._

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Eh.. not much to say. I have a tummy ache!! Today at school we got our report-cards!! My student average is 85 percent! Lool! My day was pretty retarded, I was tired as well. And now I'm drinking my large coffee and sitting back and relaxing. Hahah, not really, I'm planning to stay up late tonight; party on! **_**XXD -- 11/14/08**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter **Ten: **_Ruthless Victory

* * *

He heard his heavy footsteps getting closer, "How much longer do we have to stay here for?" Sasuke looked over at him, his facade calm. "Just a few more days. Why? What's your hurry all of a sudden?" He shrugged and walked away from the older vampire. Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, a towel in her hair and a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Was that Sai?" she asked in a muffled voice; Sasuke nodded, "Where'd he go?" Sasuke made a clicking sound with his tongue, "'dunno but he's been coming in and out a lot lately. I wonder where he's always going?" He mused, looking up at the plain-white ceiling of the hotel room.

"Should we follow him?" he finally asked, Sakura rolled her eyes at that, "No! Just let him be." he chuckled, "You're right. For all we know, he could be going to a strip club." Growling, Sakura threw the towel at the Uchiha and stalked off back to the bathroom to finish her morning routine.

* * *

Sai walked down the long sidewalk of Toronto. He frequently bumped into people, mumbling his apologies afterwards. He had his eyes set on two kids, no older than fifteen. One a girl and the other a boy.

He glared, watching as the girl would hesitate. "He's been following us, hasn't he?" she said, looking at the boy walking next to her. He nodded, "Yeah, you think we should tell the boss?"

"..no. Not until we know for sure." The male nodded, "How about Shuu?" The girl increased her pace, growing angry, "Tell him for all I care!"

Getting lost suddenly in the large crowd, Sai looked all around him but lost all signs of the two teenagers. Growling low, Sai too disappeared in the crowd, faintly picking up their far off scent.

* * *

"I can already tell that you two aren't normal teenagers." Sai called, looking at the boy and girl once again.

The girl turned around to face him, giggling hysterically, "You hear that Matt? He knows who we are." Said male turned around as well, a smirk on his lips. "And _we _can tell that _you're _not a real human." Matt looked at Sai with triumph, "You _and _your two friends."

The young vampire began to circle the two kids, a growl ripping through his throat. They took no heed to him, just talking amongst themselves.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Sophia asked, glancing sideways at Matt who nodded his head. "He fits the profile perfectly." and they both took out a handgun, aimed it at Sai and waited.

"You're Sai. The defective slayer of V.E.S." Matt stated in boredom. "You ran off with a couple of bloodsuckers and you yourself became one." Sophia added in lastly with glee. "I never wanted to become the monster I am now!" Sai countered, his fangs drawn, his brows creased.

Sai knew that V.E.S. stood for Vampire Elimination Squad. It was a small organization on the outskirts of Toronto that dealt with vampire infestations in private. The main goal was to destroy them all without knowledge of the public eye.

"Hey, he might prove to be helpful." Sophia warned when Matt cocked his gun, ready to fire at will. He didn't waver, just acknowledged Sophia.

"How?" Matt asked, slightly annoyed that Sophia could even say that a vampire could be of help to them.

"..well, he could tell us the whereabouts of the two other bloodsuckers. If he went to the boss, he might be able to ask for forgiveness and require his old status."

Sophia put away her gun, "Keep up if you can, vampire." and they both disappeared in a quick sprint. Sai cursed under his breath and ran behind them, he wasn't about to let them get away just like that!

* * *

"Gah! If he's not back by eight, I'm going to look for him!" Sakura screamed while Sasuke shuddered at her terrifying rage. She came around the couch Sasuke had been occupying for the past couple of hours.

"-and get your lazy ass up and do something!" she yelled, pointing a finger at the male who yawned. When she saw how unresponsive Sasuke was being, the girl let out a deep sigh and pushed down the straps of her day dress so that it was barely staying hugged to her curves.

"Oh, Sasuke." she called in a high voice, batting her long, dark lashes at him and pressing half of her body against the door frame of the bedroom. He looked over and had to blink a few times before he finally stood up and strode over to her with a mischievous smirk.

She backed away with a frown, "Of course _that _got you up." when she tried to fix her dress, Sasuke held her wrists and pinned her against the nearest wall. He watched her with amusement, the way she struggled against him, the way he made her blush from head to toe.

"I prefer the dress off." he whispered next to her ear and catching the lobe in his mouth, tugging lightly. "-and you naked, begging for release, moan-" she turned her head away and screamed, "Pervert!" he chuckled at her innocence. Picking her up, Sasuke headed into the bedroom with his lover, "I'll show you how perverted I am."

* * *

"Stop running you little brats!" Sai shouted, keeping up with the two teens. Sophia giggled, "Not a chance!"

They seemed to be inside of some room. There was only a dim light that came from the hanging candles on the walls. He knew where he was but.. it had changed drastically in the past thirty-years that Sai hardly recognized it anymore!

"Sophia, Matt. Why have you led a vampire back here?" came a male's voice. They inclined their heads and Sophia decided to explain.

"Don't you recognize him?"

"Ah.. the vampire slayer that betrayed my old man." he seemed slightly amused by it. "Yes, and he can help us. Let him redeem himself David." Said male scowled, "Why should we trust a bloodsucker? It's suicidal!"

Sophia stepped forward, "He seems civilized, isn't that right vampire?" she looked back at Sai, a smile plastered on her face. He didn't move nor speak.

"Anyway, he can tell us where the other two are." David seemed to take that into consideration, he placed a finger under his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "His act of betrayal is unforgivable, however, it will be pardoned and you'll be cleared on our hit-list as long as you are truthful to us." he explained to Sai.

"Where's Troy?" Sai asked, wanting to know where he was. David sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together, "My father died a few years ago. Vampires ripped him to pieces."

"So what do you say, Sai? Will you help us?" Sai looked down and glared, "Never." David chuckled, "I don't think you have a choice." the vampire was curious now, "Yeah, and why is that?"

"Simple. If you refuse then we'll have to harm your precious baby sister." and he laughed like a psycho. Sai's eyes widened, "Hannah.." he breathed out his sister's name. "..don't you dare lay a finger on her." he said, teeth bared.

"We won't as long as you do as we say. Now tell us where _they _are or say goodbye to your sister."

He made a fist and knew that this was something he couldn't choose between. His sister meant everything to him, if something happened to her.. his world would collapse.

He looked up regretfully, "Okay, I'll cooperate."

* * *

Sakura snuggled into the warmth, the crisp white linen covered her naked body as she sat upright and ran her fingers through her hair. With a sigh, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Okay, I'm going Sas-" she looked at his serene, sleeping face and smiled to herself.

Scrambling out of bed and dressing herself, Sakura located paper and quickly scribbled onto the surface; it read: _Sasuke, It's 8 O'clock. I've gone to find Sai, kick his ass, and bring him back here. Love Sakura._

And with that, she left, the first place she'd look for him would be on the streets and then near the park.

* * *

"..Sakura." Sai murmured under his breath, stopping in his tracks and letting the winds rush past him. He could sense her nearing. The closer she got, the more anxious he would become. He knew that Matt and Sophia could feel Sakura's presence nearing at a fast speed.

"I'm sorry..." he said lastly before watching as her figure came into view. Sakura glared at him, "Where do you keep running off to you idiot?!" she walked towards him and barely had time to get out of the way of fired bullets. She jumped backwards and watched as Sai stood there doing nothing.

Another gunshot went off and then another from behind her. She gasped and fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. The bullet was embedded into her left shoulder; she held it in agonizing pain.

The last thing Sakura recalled was Sai walking away from her without another glance in her direction.

**-**

"Hey! You still have to tell us where Sasuke is!" Matt said loudly, hauling Sakura off the ground and over his shoulder. Sai turned to look at the two, "He'll come searching for her, let him come to you."

They both nodded and left the scene. Sai stood there, gazing up at the full moon, a sad smile, "I can't risk Hannah's safety."

* * *

"Test results." said a lean woman. "They both returned negative." stated a male, walking around the long table and towards the professor. "She doesn't appear to be of the new breed."

Sakura cracked open an eye, she struggled against the restraints pinning her down against some type of cold surface. "..new b-breed...?" she whispered in confusion. Shocked, the male walked over to her, "You're finally awake." he said with a smirk.

A throbbing pain struck her head and she cried out in pain. Sakura tried fighting against the restraints but failed, she felt all her energy being sucked out of her.

When the man reached for her she growled, "Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He 'tsked' at her and then brought a spoon to her lips, when she didn't open her mouth he forced her to take it.

She cringed and coughed, blood rolling down the corner of her mouth. She felt her throat convulse and then everything inside began to possess some sort of burning sensation.

"Holy water." he said before everything was consumed by darkness and she fell under the spell of unconsciousness.

* * *

He opened his onyx orbs, looked around and then bolted upright. He sniffed the air but could no longer pick up Sakura's scent. "Sakura!" he called, removing himself from the bed and glancing around before taking note that her coat was gone. A piece of white paper caught his eye, quickly he examined it.

"Went to get Sai." was all he mumbled. Looking at the clock, Sasuke scratched his head, if she had gone searching for Sai at eight O'clock then... by a quarter-to-ten wouldn't she have already come back?

..she was a vampire now of course. It would have been a piece of cake to find Sai and bring him back to the hotel; that could only mean one thing..

* * *

"As promised, your sister will be spared." David stated, a smug smile on his face. Sai nodded and gazed at the four squads to the left. They all seemed on edge and ready to attack at any moment. Each squad consisted of three members who all had different rankings.

Shuu (Captain), Mark (Lieutenant), and Diana (Sargent) made up Squad One. Squad Two consisted of: Rose (Captain), Vanessa (Lieutenant), and Mel (Sargent). Squad Four had Trevor (Captain), Alexia (Lieutenant), and Britney (Sargent) on the team. Finally, Squad Five: Matt (Captain), and Sophia (Lieutenant). Supposedly, Squad Three was annihilated almost a year ago, attacked by vampires and David didn't have time to replace the members. Also, the Sargent of Squad Five (Derek), had been killed as well during a mission; he had yet to be replaced too.

The Squad One Captain was not present at the time, he was stuck on watch duty for the remainder of the night. Sighing, Sai managed to make himself walk away from his past life.

The life of a vampire hunter.

* * *

He had already entered the base and followed Sai's faint scent. He knew damn well where he was and it revolted him. He caught sight of Sai, he looked so out of it. Sasuke yelled at him and once he was close enough, punched his cheek which sent him against the wall.

"Bastard!" he growled, ready to strike the younger male again. "Where the hell is Sakura?!" he said, raising his fist higher, silently threatening him with his life if he failed to tell the truth.

"..I didn't have a choice and-"

Fist met the other side of Sai's cheek, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth from the punch. He was breathing hard but not trying to stop him. "How could you do this to her?!" and he was thrown to the ground like garbage. Sasuke running past him and trying to find Sakura.

"You won't make it out here alive.." Sai muttered under his breath, his blank, ink orbs looking out at Sasuke's disappearing form.

**-**

He slashed his way through each slayer that stood in his path to finding Sakura and taking her back. And with a low grunt, he sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes at the white door he was nearing each second...

* * *

She glared hard when he had whistled and said, "Ah, you _are _a beauty." he went on to chuckle, "A seductress." she turned her head away in disgust. This boy was undoubtedly Naruto's kid. She had yet to learn of his name or age but he seemed to be around eighteen or so.

"Although.." he started, going to touch her face, "I can do without the blood." running the pad of his thumb against the blood that stained the corner of her mouth and cheek. Wiping it only seemed to smudge and worsen the look of it.

He went to grab for her but she, instead, moved away from him as much as she could. He reached and accidentally grabbed the front of her day dress, ripping it down the middle, allowing him a nice view of her breasts.

She gasped and he stared in shock, a small blush coming over his usually composed face. And that's when the alarm went off, sending the boy into a state of readiness.

"Vampire intrusion." the alarm went on to say, "Get into your squads." the boy glared and stood up, taking one last look at Sakura before striding for the door and loading his handgun, ready for battle.

Sakura fought against the restraints around her wrists but it seemed that she was hopelessly stuck. She growled, Sakura could feel that her body was quickly growing listless and she wouldn't have much time before..

The vampire perked up, "..Sasuke?" she murmured, looking at the door where the boy was nearing.

Before she could utter anything else out, the boy was flung to the ground, a single gunshot going off and hitting nothing. Sasuke stood over him, blood covering his entire hand and when Sakura looked at the fallen boy, she saw the large amount of blood that was pooling from a deep wound inflicted to his abdomen.

She sucked in a breath and screamed.

..because Sasuke had just killed Naruto's only son. Sasuke had killed Shuu Uzumaki, Captain of squad one.

* * *

_**Author's Note: OMG! Sorry for not updating last week! School is becoming hectic and I do have a social life. **_**XXD ****_eh... today was the only I could finish this SHORT chapter because this weekend I'm going to see my cousin who just is turning one tomorrow!! haha, she's so cute. Anyways, I'm crazy and I'm sooo sorry that this chapter wasn't close to being as long as the rest. I'm kinda going through writing-withdrawal and I'm finding it hard to write once again... Although.. I'm planing on finishing this story (approximately 15-17 chapters) and then I'm done here on . These past 3 years have kicked ass but I must move on with my life and therefore.. (sadly) leave writing in my past. -I've somehow grown out of it. Meh, I love you all so much! _11/21/08**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Love Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime .xo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXXD**

**

* * *

**


	11. Learning the Truth

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_..This gloomy day should disappear and along with it, her..._

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Nothing much to say again. Just got back from seeing Twilight with my friends. I was squealing loudly, lool! C'mon, who wouldn't be screaming?! Lool. Anyways, watching Twilight gave me inspiration to finish this story with a bang! Ahaha **_**XXD 11/27/2008**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter **Eleven: **_Learning the Truth

* * *

Near death experiences.. sometimes they just couldn't be avoided. It happened at least once to every human being in their lifetime. For Shuu, it happened almost always when he went out hunting. He was risking his life for the lives of every other person in the city.

As much as he wanted to picture himself passing out and then waking up suddenly with bandages covering every inch of his body; a terrible pain creeping through him. But as much as Shuu wanted that, the scene in front of him just wouldn't morph, the unbelievable pain wouldn't subside.

He wanted so badly to wake up from the horrible nightmare. In a blur of white, he found himself remembering what had happened one night. A night he could never, ever forget even if he direly wanted to. It would continue to haunt him until he awoke and wished he had no recollection of it.

The massacre of Squad Three was a dastardly one. Something that everyone at headquarters wanted to erase from their memories.

* * *

_June 19, 2032_

_He hadn't expected this. It was horrific, something that was far worse then the most bone-chilling nightmare one could dream. This was.. death. Squad One had been called in for backup when David received a warning from the squad captain, Michael, one evening._

_It was a warm night, sudden gusts of wind washing over the three perplexed slayers. Shuu stepped forwards and looked at the ghastly scene before him. His comrades.. all dead. Wait! Where was Michael?!_

_Shuu spun around just in time to block a swipe at his front side, he rolled on his side and looked up at an undead Michael. That twisted smile never faltering, his pale complexion, and red, demonic eyes. Shuu cocked the handgun and waited for another attack but the sound of a shot halted his concentration._

_He looked over to the side to see his female teammate, Diana, firing at a quick moving figure. She was thrown to the ground and pinned by Allen's strong form. She struggled and that is when Mark decided to cut in and attack as well. He shot once, twice and brought the vampire down._

_Diana sighed and got to her feet. They were on guard now, seeing as the final undead member decided to reveal himself. Yoh looked at them with only blood lust and a wicked smirk. Diana gulped and aimed for her friend, as hard as this might be for her, she knew what she had to do._

_When Shuu and Michael were properly in battle, he took note of the differences between him and the other vampires he had fought. First of all, the strength was mind-boggling and the speed was incredible. He felt his body twist in midair when he was tossed like a doll high up. He landed and quickly brought the gun to point at Michael; without another second thought, he shot and watched the male fall lifelessly to the cold ground._

_He breathed out a sigh and watched Mark combat Yoh hand-to-hand. His gun seemed to be out of reach, it was scattered and Diana was having trouble as well getting a good aim on the vampire who now had Mark by the neck, lifting him off the ground and inching his fangs closer to his neck._

_Both Diana and Shuu fired from both sides which resulted in Yoh's quick death. Mark rubbed his red neck and coughed a few times, trying to get used to breathing once again._

_Shuu blankly signaled David from the headset, "Squad Three is dead. We had no choice but to kill them, they were vampires." he explained without a hint of emotion. He heard David sigh from the other line, "Bring them back to headquarters." and that was the end of their conversation._

"_I.. I-I can't..." Diana started, backing away with her eyes so wide. Mark neared her, outstretching his arm and catching her in a tight hold. She fought against him but he soothed her with his embrace, "Just close your eyes, you don't have to do anything." he said and felt her nod her head against his shoulder._

_Shuu picked up Michael and held his dead body over his shoulder, looking back at the two embracing couple, "Hey! Hurry up, we need to get to headquarters." the blonde said and disappeared._

_

* * *

_

"_Why do you need them?" Diana asked David, "We need to run a few tests. From what Shuu explained to me earlier, they aren't your average vampire." Diana looked away in disgust, a scowl on her pretty face._

"_..sicko." she whispered sharply before taking her leave. David nodded in Shuu's direction which signaled for him to leave. He did, collapsing as soon as he was out of sight. He pressed his back against the stone wall and took in a deep breath, looking at his gloved hands._

_He couldn't believe how hard it had been to shoot a vampire. Nevertheless, he had shot a fellow comrade.._

_

* * *

_

Her jade eyes widened, she was shocked. Her gaze fell from Sasuke back to Shuu and she still couldn't believe it. The girl shook her head, tears already falling, eyes tightly closed, "S.. stop it!" she screamed loudly, catching Sasuke's attention.

He rushed over to her, freed Sakura from the restraints and held her when she suddenly fell limp in his arms. "He's Naruto's kid, isn't he?" Sasuke started lowly, looking at Sakura's pale face. She pressed herself against the male and shook her head furiously, punching at his hard chest with her small fists.

"..n-no! He's.. dead!" she screamed, tears falling, lips trembling. She pushed away from the male and crawled towards the immobile body of Shuu. It didn't matter that there was a searing pain spreading through her body, an acute ache in her shoulder, her heart heavy. She didn't even care that her dress was practically in pieces and she was bare from the midriff up.

She hovered over him, her eyes sad. She looked deep into his sky-blue orbs, the way they were widened, his mouth parted, blood trickling past his chin. The puddle of blood only seemed to spread out further from beneath the dying boy. Sakura had to suck in a few quick breaths to stay in control. She turned to glance at a quiet Sasuke, "We have... to make a ch-choice.." she said in-between sobs.

By that sentence alone, Sasuke knew what Sakura was getting at. He stood up and glared in her direction. "We can't! It'll-" she cut him off "-Naruto will break if he dies! Sasuke, listen to yourself and-" In a second-flat he had seized her up in his arms once again, "You're not thinking straight! We can't make him a monster, he'd rather die."

Sakura struggled against the tight grip Sasuke had on her. "Ah! -S..Sasuke!" she gazed over at Shuu's unmoving body, jumping slightly when he began to cough and wheeze, his eyes shut in agony.

"L-look!" she cried, "He's dying!" Sasuke acted quickly when he heard fast footsteps becoming louder and louder. The Uchiha took hold of a grenade from the blonde slayer's holster and threw it at a random wall. It only took a few seconds before the wall was completely shattered and the outside World was finally revealed.

Sasuke got a better grip on Sakura and dashed away from headquarters, they needed to get back to the hotel and fast.

..as for Sai. The mere thought of that.. traitor! Sent Sasuke into a frenzy. He didn't know how Sai could so easily risk Sakura's life, how he didn't care what the hell happened to her. Because now... now Sasuke had a new enemy.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten back, Sakura threw curses back and forth at him. Sasuke took it, however. "We could've saved him! A-and you-" he looked in her direction, his temper falling short, "Sakura." he said lowly, warning her.

"..and where's Sai?!" she yelled, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sound of the male's name, "Don't you remember? He threw you to the wolves." Sakura backed away; she made a fist and stalked off to the bathroom, making sure to slam the door extra hard.

She threw her tattered and dirty clothes to the floor and got the bath ready. When she stepped into the tub, the water was steaming hot, just the way she liked it. She let her head fall back against the back wall and a deep sigh left her throat. She was too weary to cry any longer.

She braced herself, an awful pain spreading to every inch of her body, branching off until the pain became too much for her to handle and she had to cry out, holding her upper body and writhing in the water.

By that time, Sasuke was in the process of forcing the door open. He darted to the side of the tub and gripped the girl's shoulders, making her look at him.

"Sa-Sasuke..!" he touched her blazing hot cheek, "Where does it hurt?" he asked, his eyes sad and holding only concern for her. She dragged her fingernails over the area where her heart was located, again.. letting out a grunt of pain. When it seemed that the discomfort was only getting worse for Sakura, the male quickly wrapped her drenched body in a towel and carried her to their bed.

"..Sakura..." he said quietly, brushing a few strands of hair from her red face. She didn't respond, simply shut her green eyes and breathed in and out. Sasuke continued to hold her to him, not ever wanting to let her go.

For the next few hours, she seemed to drift in and out of endless sleep. Always panting, sweat covering her forehead. "...Sasuke, I- I can feel my heart." she said late at night while he was watching over her. She pressed the palm of her hand over the area above her left breast, "It's.. beating."

At that, Sasuke pressed his ear against the spot where Sakura's hand had just been and listened hard. "Ah.. it _is_ beating. Your heart's working." he exclaimed, holding no emotion. "What does it all mean?" Sakura asked, her eyes suddenly growing heavy as she lay there with Sasuke.

"I don't know but.. somehow we'll figure it out, okay?" she nodded against him and took in his musk scent.

* * *

Rose, captain of Squad Two, walked around Shuu's bedside. He had come very close to dying, if not for Diana's finding, he would have been dead by now. The brunette exhaled and pulled the blankets closer to the male, he had been out for a couple of hours. He had lost a great deal of blood, Rose had seen the mess for herself, it was almost enough to make her gag.

The stench was horrid but.. the sight of it sent chills up her spine. "How are we going to explain this to your father?" she asked when his eyes had opened to look at her in confusion. He tried to sit upright but when he did, he fell back against the bed in utter torture. He saw that he was shirtless, a thick layer of crisp white gauze wrapped snuggly around his stomach.

"What is the status?" Rose glanced sideways at him and shrugged, "With the vampires?" he nodded, "Oh, they're long gone." he pointed a finger at the woman, "H-how are you acting so.. so casual about this?" The female ran her fingers through her hair and yawned, "Geez, it's not like this is the first time. Just hurry and get better so your dad doesn't have a heart attack when he sees you."

Shuu crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath, listening to the sound of the door opening and closing shut. A shaky sigh left him, he recalled that vampire-woman's tantalizing scent, her appealing body. Shuu nearly blushed when he recalled that he had basically torn open her dress.

He perked up when someone walked into his room again, this time it was Sophia. Great... just his luck. She walked over to him and sat at the edge of the bed, a bright smile on her face. "We're all so worried about you." she finally said, gazing at him with her childlike expression. Shuu furrowed his brows, "Everyone as in.."

"Oh! There's me, of course, Rose, Alexia, Diana-" Shuu made a choking sound, "How about the guys? Aren't they at _all _wondering how I'm doing?" the male asked with a hint of hope. Sophia shook her head, "Nope. I really don't think they give a damn, not even David."

Shuu sunk down lower, "You really have a knack for making people feel better." he mumbled grumpily, Sophia laughed, "I sure do!"

"So, how come the vampires escaped? You're one of the best hunters headquarters has." Shuu rolled his eyes, "I was caught off guard, I guess." Sophia suddenly got closer and poked his chest hard with her index finger, "No! I bet you were too busy checking out that vampire lady." she made a whistling sound, almost the same as the one he had done when he first saw the vampire, that made it all the worse.

"I-I was not!" Sophia played with the hem of her shirt, "I don't blame you. I only saw a glimpse of her, she's pretty, don't you think?" Shuu became slightly red in the face and turned his head away from her, "I.. suppose." In barged Britney, her eyes fiery with anger and annoyance.

"Whatever you do, don't go into the main room." she said out of the blue, "Why?" Sophia asked, hopping off the bed. "David's in a pissed mood 'cause _someone _let the vampires get away." she said, looking at Shuu. He threw his arms in the air in irritation, "Does he even care that I have a fuckin' hole in my goddamn stomach!"

Britney went on to say, "Not only that but supposedly the scientists down at the lab were running a few tests and tried to forcefully make her into a new breed." Shuu looked perplexed, "Why would they want to do that?" Britney shook her head, "I really have no idea, sounds dumb and reckless if you ask me."

She strode over to the door, grabbing the knob firmly, "If I find out anything else I'll let you know." She left with nothing else to say, "Sounds serious, right Shuu?" he nodded, "Yeah, I hope David doesn't do anything too stupid."

* * *

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind?" Sai yelled, baring his teeth and growling. David chuckled, "We no longer have the girl in our possession and we also failed to retrieve the male so-"

"That's the fault of the slayers! This organization really _is _going to hell." he spat, venom coating every word. David narrowed his eyes on the lone vampire and made a fist, angry. "For the time being you follow my orders or your sister is in for it." Sai's eyes widened at that, "You piece of-" "I haven't forgotten about her just yet, her life rests on your decisions in the next twenty-four hours." Sai stepped back, "We can't have an un-tested new breed wandering around the city, now can we?" he teased, Sai cursed under his breath, "Your mission is to bring back the girl, I don't care what happens to the other one, get it done."

When he stepped outside and into the hallway, Sai was surprised to see a body pressed against the opposite wall, arms crossed. The female wore the clothes of a slayer, her deep blonde hair cascading over her shoulder. She held his gaze and noticed how rigid Sai was all of a sudden.

"David being an ass?" she asked, her voice soft. Sai nodded, feeling odd that another human being was talking to him as if he weren't a vampire and just a normal person. "What's he using against you to get what he wants?" she prodded with curiosity. The male sighed, "My sister." The girl pushed off the wall and walked towards him slowly, "Your human sister?" he nodded, "Do you know where she is now?" he said nothing and waited, "I'm Alexia. I already know who you are, it's what everyone's talking about lately."

She walked in a circle with her hands on her hips, "They say that you were the greatest hunter that ever existed, that you betrayed David's father, became a vampire and then ran off with your friends."

Sai chuckled dryly, "My life story." Alexia came to stand beside him, her face so passive. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I should be a middle-aged man, have a decent job and a beautiful family." he kicked at the stone floor, "You're the only one besides that little psycho that treats me equally, why is that?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"I don't really see you as a threat, you haven't acted hostile so far. So I'll treat you the same way you treat me, civilly." Sai frowned at that, "I should be treated like a jackass after what I did."

"Well, what did you do?" he turned his back on her, "The vampire that escaped today was my friend and I _handed _her over to David to save my sister." Alexia sympathetically touched his shoulder, "I probably would have done the same thing. I mean.. she _is _your sister after all."

Her headset went off and she listened intently, it was her teammate, "Hey! We've found a pack of rogue vampires in the east side, get on location!" her captain, Trevor, stated. She smiled, "Looks like I have some business to deal with, take care _vampire_!" she said playfully before disappearing around a corner.

* * *

He had left an hour ago because he sensed approaching hunters surrounding the hotel. Sasuke said he'd lead them as far away as he could and then he'd go back to get her. She was bedridden.. in a horrible state, weary. She felt like she was dying, everything was on fire and aching terribly. Sasuke was more than shocked when he entered the hotel room and spotted Sakura on the bed holding her bleeding hand.

"What-" she looked at him in terror, "I.. I could smell blood a-and lost control so.." he took her in his arms, kissed her, hushed her. "How did you lose control when you've been taking professor's suppressants?" she shook her head, "I don't know? As soon as I picked up the scent of blood it felt weird.. like I would burst and I had to stop myself."

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, "We need to get out of here, they'll come looking for us again and-" Sakura made a noise, like she was in distress, "I hate having to run away all the time." Sasuke touched the side of her face, "I know but I'm afraid that we'll be doing this forever."

Even as Sasuke watched the sun setting over the horizon, held his lover in his arms, he couldn't help but think that their time was being cut very, very short. As long as the hunters knew that they existed, they wouldn't be safe unless they were all eliminated.

...and little did Sasuke know that they were in for a rude awakening come the next morning..

* * *

**Next update- **_Chapter _**_Twelve: _**Speak of the Devil

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know that I'm a poo-head for not including a smudge of the next chapter but.. I really don't want to give anything away and because I have yet to think of the entire turn for the next chapter **_**XXD ****_Sorry for the LONG awaited update but at least I got around to it! I do have profile/biographies for the Vampire Hunter Squads, they're already finished, I just have to scan them some time and put them up on my deviantART account. School is getting more and more retarded and this story is coming to a close in the next... 3-5 chapters. After that I have no clue where the road will take me. I do have many stories that aren't published yet on fanfiction and I'd like to get them up but.. you know how it is. Authors come and go and it looks like my time is running up. So just a short thank you to EVERYONE and I mean... EVERYONE! You are the best people ever! When I first started out when I was... probably around 13-14 years old, it was my dream to have people take an interest in my stories. Never did I think that I'd achieve so much in such a short amount of time (2 ½ years) but I'm thankful nonetheless. _**

_**I know very well that I'm FAR from being the best author or even a superbly awesome one at that but I achieved MY potential and I guess that's all that really matters. I love getting peoples' emotions showing when they read my stories, whether they're sad, happy, or even funny. I enjoy your input and even some of your inquiries and conclusions. I've really gotten to show you all what I'm capable of doing and someday I hope to return to writing and once again amaze you. **_**XXXD 11/29/2008**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Love Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime .xo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXXXXXD**

**

* * *

**


	12. Speak of the Devil

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_When this body temperature drops, let it melt away with the sun..._

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Yo. Haha, my friend recently found out about because my group (there's 4 of us) just got into anime like.. last year-ish. So, my friend discovered fanfiction and decided to write a story to an anime that's not naruto (she doesn't like naruto) and none of my friends know of my writing life. Haha, sooo funny. Today she was like: "You like to write stories, right?" and I was like: "Eh.. yeah." and then she goes: "You should write stories on fanfiction, it's fun." at that point I had to hold back my laugh cause in my head I was like: 'sorry hunny, I already know about that site and have been an active member since 3 years ago..' **_**XXD ****_anyways, onto the story!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter **Twelve: **_Speak of the Devil

* * *

"So... how are you feeling, Shuu?" Sophia asked, taking a seat near his bedside. He looked over at her and placed a hand on his stomach, "I'm fine, the wound is closing up nicely." he stated with a soft smile.

"That's good." the young hunter exclaimed with glee. "I still can't believe that that nasty vampire boy got away." she stressed on the nasty, making a grim expression and then she shrugged. "Ah well, what's done is done. Too bad David is having his usual shit fit, he's extremely pissed." Shuu sighed and dragged the inside of his hand down his face.

"Like I said to Rose, I'd like to see him attack a vampire with a gaping _hole _in his fuckin' stomach!" Sophia laughed at that, "Actually, I think he expects you to be strong enough to do that." the blonde boy made a groaning sound, "Screw him, he's a real dumbass." the girl crossed one leg over the other and sat back, like she was staying far longer then she had first decided upon.

"And how does that make you feel?" she asked, trying to sound somewhat professional, all except for the fact that she was practically cracking up with laughter. "Eh.. it makes me feel angry and annoyed." Sophia nodded her head in understanding.

"And how does _that _make you feel?" Shuu looked at her funny, "It makes me feel- hey! Stop acting like some sort of therapist! And as long as we're on the topic, I don't need psychological help." he stated matter-of-factly.

"We all need psychological help at one point in time." she said, nodding her head. Shuu glared and closed his eyes, hoping that she would just disappear.

..sadly for him, she didn't and wouldn't.

Before Sophia had time to say anything more, the door swung open and now standing in the room was Vanessa, out of breath and panting. Her brows were furrowed, like she was deep in thought.

"You guys! David has just done the most idiotic thing in the world!" Sophia stood up and acknowledged the older woman. "What did he do?" Vanessa placed a hand on her hip and sucked in a quick breath before starting, "He's revealing to the world that _we _exist! He's making a national announcement about the existence of vampires!" Shuu shot forwards, his brows furrowed as well.

"He.. he's telling the _world!_" he practically yelled in shock, Vanessa nodded and pressed her back against the wall, like she didn't even believe what she was saying.

"Can we stop him?" Sophia asked, the woman shook her head, "No, he's already begun the announcement. So by now I would imagine that everyone is aware of our organization."

Shuu fell back against his pillow, "..shit."

Vanessa looked up with sad eyes, "I don't think he's made our individual presence known to the public, he'd be really dumb to let everyone know who we are." the boy let out a breath, "At least our identities are still intact." Vanessa nodded, "I wonder what everyone else will think now that they know vampires are walking the earth and have been for hundreds of years."

* * *

Sakura stood there, completely paralyzed. The remote that was currently in her hand had fallen to the floor, Sasuke just walked in, not knowing what was going on. Sakura pointed to the television.

"T..they..- everyone knows!" she cried, her face white. Sasuke came around to stand beside her, narrowing his eyes on the television screen. They saw a brown-haired male standing behind a podium and making a worldwide announcement that vampires were real.

Sasuke had to hold Sakura up, her knees had failed and she nearly collapsed to the floor. She held him, searching his eyes for any trace of emotion; she found anger, sadness, and fear.

"..what will h-happen now?" she asked breathlessly.

He shook his head, "I really have no idea. I'd imagine that we'd have to go into hiding, we'll be hunted even more then before." Sakura pressed herself snuggly against the male, taking in slow, shaky breaths.

"Sometimes.. I feel like giving up..."

* * *

..no... he wasn't going after her. He wasn't going to trick her, ask for forgiveness, or speak to her. He wasn't planning on ever seeing her again, he'd just have to forget all about her and move on with his immortal life. He knew that he should have but something was telling him to keep moving, to continue on his way and see _her._

He just had to, David had already made the national statement that his kind existed on Earth so.. what harm could be done if she already knew? He caught her before she had a chance to unlock her front door, he called her name with that silky voice he now possessed.

"..Hannah." he said, getting her attention. She swung around, her jet-black hair pinned into a neat bun, her small ink orbs looking at him with confusion. She gripped the key in her hand, taking one step back and shaking her head slowly, her eyes now closed.

"Hannah." he said again, his hand outstretched in her direction. "I'm sorry." he spoke quietly, retracting his hand when she wouldn't even look at him anymore. He could see the way she trembled in fear, he could sense her heart beating wildly, her pule ecstatic. "You're supposed to... -why, h-how?" she stammered, unable to think straight. Before she could utter another word, Sai caught her wrist in a gentle hold, "You hate me now, don't you?" she pressed her back more firmly against the door and took in a breath, "..Sai, how could I ever come to hate my big brother?"

He released her wrist and stepped back, "So you already know what I am?" he questioned, the woman nodded, "Yeah, I know.. I just can't believe it." She fumbled with the lock and once she finally got her front door opened, told the boy to step inside. They were in her living room, sitting opposite to each other on couches; Hannah bit at her lip in nervousness while Sai sat silently.

"How long.. have you been a vampire?" she asked, her voice barely audible. Sai licked his lips, "Well.. since December of two-thousand and eight. I've been like this for about twenty-four years." he stated with sad eyes. Hannah placed her closed hands on her lap and tried her best to smile, "You were a vampire when you left mom, dad, and me?" he nodded regretfully.

"..I had to stay away from everyone, you would have noticed the way I don't age and I might have hurt you." Hannah was standing up now, "..Sai I want to become-"

"-no." he said before she could finish her sentence. There was no need to hear what she had to say, he already knew what she wanted and he would never, ever grant it to her.

"B-but why?" Sai was standing from the couch as well, his hands fisted. "Hannah, I'm a monster. I can't do this to you, you're too important." her face was red with anger, "I don't want you to leave me like you did before, I want to go with you this time and-"

"-Hannah!" he roared, furious that she was even contemplating throwing her precious life away for immortality. "I never planned on becoming what I am now. I never wanted _this_!" he yelled, shocking his younger sister. "They're after you." he said suddenly, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"..w-what?" she spoke, "The hunter organization. David said that if I didn't retrieve an escaped vampire, he would kill you. He's using you as a way to get what he wants." he glanced down at her, "I'll protect you with my life, Hannah." She held him, "Sai, please.. just-" He crushed his sister against him, "I'm going now and don't worry about the hunters, they won't touch you." she nodded against him, "Goodbye.. big brother..." she whispered.

* * *

"Have you heard from Sai yet?" Sophia asked when David passed her in the hallway. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, "No. I'm afraid we'll have to use his sister as bait." he sighed. Suddenly the alarm when off, a red light flashing, and a voice on the intercom.

"Warning: Breach in sector 5B."

David already had his handgun out and then they heard the ear piercing scream. The two were already on there way to the basement of sector five. That was where all the vampires were held, where all the experiments were done. It was at that moment that David realized just how bad the situation really was.

He pressed his back against the wall and looked at Sophia with narrowed eyes, "You take the east wing, I'll take the west." she nodded and they went their separate ways. Once David had entered the code to allow him access into the main lab, he stood in shock. No, not because of all the dead bodies scattered on the floor, not the lab in disarray but the three people who stood in the center of the mess, bloody and all.

Their faces were so familiar because they were the massacred squad three. All vampires no less but.. how...? David narrowed his eyes and cocked his gun, ready to fire. They moved too quickly for him to know where to shoot, he ended up missing and was now shooting blindly; hoping to hit someone. When Yoh lunged at him from the air, he was thrown to the ground, his gun far out of reach.

That's when he knew he was done for.

* * *

She walked in, totally in shock. Her and her team would've never expected to _ever _come back to headquarters and see it in shambles! Everything was destroyed, fresh blood stained the floor and walls; Alexia knew exactly what was going on. Quickly reloading her gun, she inclined her head to the rest of her team (Trevor and Britney) and they all walked in a straight line.

"Be on guard, _they're _crawling all over the place." Trevor warned the two women, moving cautiously down one of the long corridors. He looked from left to right, held his gun steady in front of him, his muscles tense, ready to dodge just about anything.

They passed a few doors but the one that was left open made Alexia stop in her tracks and gasp. "What is it?" Trevor asked, keeping his eyes ahead but giving her his full attention. "It's Mel, she's.. hurt!" Alexia said loudly, her hands shaking and her throat going dry. Trevor sighed, "Check it out, hurry." Alexia nodded and rushed inside the dim room, putting her gun down beside her and turning the immobile body of Mel over so she could better view the obvious damage.

She was undoubtedly dead. There was absolutely no pulse, although, her brown orbs stayed wide open; her lips parted. Alexia shut her eyes for a moment, not able to take in the fact that her friend was dead. She narrowed her orbs on the deep gash running horizontally across her throat.

"She's dead!" the girl called to her teammates. Before she could even stand up to join the other two, shots were fired rapidly and an ear-piercing scream echoed beyond the dark room she was paralyzed in. Alexia grabbed her gun and shot at the first thing that ran into the area she was standing within. She watched the creature fall from above and hit a nearby desk, scattering everything to the floor. The vampire twitched before it stopped moving completely; she recognized the male as a test subject, nothing more.

"Britney!" the girl called, praying for a reply but receiving none. Her arms were covered in goosebumps, not to mention the uncomfortable way her heart was pounding against the inside of her ribcage.

"..shit." she murmured. Once her heeled boot _'clinked' _against the hard floor she was grabbed around the waist and lifted from the ground. She cried out in surprise and thrashed at the invader. She hit the ground hard and coughed to regain the oxygen that was knocked out from her lungs upon impact.

"W-what the hell is going on here..?" she wheezed, gripping her gun tightly and looking around blindly. _There! _She saw a shadow move quickly from side to side just off to the left of the room. She raised her gun and got ready to shoot at the fast moving night-creature. She fired once the blackness was in her line of vision.

"Damn." she cursed when she figured out that she had missed the target. Alexia was forced to jump backwards when a hand flew out of the darkness and tried to grab hold of her again. She shot and heard a grunt of pain that brought a triumphant smile to her lips. That smile was soon wiped from her face when she felt herself being tackled to the ground, smashing into a few objects while she was sliding across the messy floor.

The vampire had a firm hold on her now as she lay helpless on the floor, panting for breath. The front of her shirt was ripped down the middle to expose her covered neck; her head was forcefully turned to the side and she awaited the painful bite that would end her human life.

However... it never came. Instead she heard the sound of a bullet pierce the thick air and then the body on top of her fell to the side, dead. She took in a shaky breath and looked to where her savior stood.

"..Sai?" she started, standing up on her wobbly legs. He came to her side and held her body still, in his hand was a gun. "..thanks." she murmured, trying to breathe properly. "No problem." she looked at him, "But.. how did you know where I was?" he chuckled, "I could smell the vampires from a mile away. I knew that you guys where in trouble by the amount of them there was."

She sighed, "H-how many _are _there?" he looked up, "Too many to count."

* * *

Rose quickly reloaded her handgun and shot at the figures that lunged for her. A single thought crossed her mind when all three of them were disposed of and she found herself running for sector 2M. She was currently sweeping through the basement floor but now heading in the direction of the main floor, Rose knew who was up there and that he'd be dead (if he already wasn't) without any backup.

She burst through the door, breathing hard but overall relieved that he was still alive and seemingly well. Shuu appeared to be sleeping; it boggled her mind that someone could sleep through a vampire invasion. Nevertheless, Rose walked over to the male and shook him awake.

"Headquarters has been overrun." she stated which made Shuu look at her oddly. "Overrun by.. vampires?" he asked, gulping. She nodded, "Are you okay to move around 'cause we've gotta get the hell out of here." Rose helped the male out of bed and supplied him with his own gun, Shuu was still a little drowsy and in pain too.

"Where are the others?" Shuu asked, his back pressed against a wall. Rose looked down, "Most of them are either dead or vampires." he sucked in a breath, "..d-dammit!" he punched the wall hard, wanting to vent out his frustration. She looked at him sympathetically, "It's awful, I know but right now we have to focus on surviving long enough to find an exit where we won't be attacked from all corners." She walked over to a map on the wall and called for Shuu to follow her. She pressed the pad of her index finger to the area where they were in at the moment.

"If we're here then... the closest exit is the right wing which is all the way over here." she stated, frowning. "I've been to nearly every part of headquarters and this is the only area where I haven't ventured yet so I don't know for sure that it's not full of vampires." Shuu nodded, "It's worth a shot."

* * *

By the time the two hunters had reached their destination, it looked as if the vampires had already gone through the area. There was no sound, just silence. Rose saw the exit and rushed towards it only to find that the system had locked everyone inside until someone activated the code from the basement to tell it that everything was fine. She punched the door out of anger and looked back at Shuu who was breathing hard and holding his abdomen, "How bad does it hurt?" she asked, walking forwards. He shook his head, "A little but I'll make it, don't worry."

The sound of glass sounded from the other end of the hallway. Rose aimed and waited for something to come flying out of the darkness but nothing ever did. She glared and then glanced sideways at Shuu, "Vampire?" he asked, "Most likely."

Rose heard a multitude of groans and grunts and then feet padding along the floor. She held the gun out and cocked it, waiting patiently. Who she saw made her nearly faint because David stepped out of the shadows, fresh blood staining his mouth and chin. He looked pale; his eyes were cold.

Rose and Shuu both were aware that.. David, the leader of the vampire hunters organization, was a vampire.

* * *

**Next Update - **_Chapter **Thirteen: **_You, I, and Heartache

* * *

_**Author's Note: Haha, sorry for the long wait. I have a crap-load of projects that I had to finish. Anyways, what did you all think? This chapter basically centered around the slayers (as you can tell) so not much is said about Sasuke and Sakura. Next chapter though, just be patient. Okay so here's some information about the new breed of vampire, they can turn humans into vampires with a single bite. So basically, it's like their venomous. That's why everyone turned into vampires so quickly and without them drinking the blood of their master. Aw, poor Sakura! She's a new breed now too! -which I will explain and progress on in the next chapter. I'll also be able to work on the next chapter because next week is the last week of school before christmas holidays. Yay **_**XXXD ****_Tomorrow I'm going to the mall to get my boots, so I'll see you all later! Ah- also! I don't think I can quit writing fanfiction! lool. eh... I'm actually preparing to write a new story or a oneshot, I haven't decided but stay tuned! after this story is complete, I'll move onto another one! Yay for a new fic _CXX  
**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Love Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime .xo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXXXD**

**

* * *

  
**


	13. You, I, and Heartache

* * *

_**Bite Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_This early daybreak is vivid for once. When all the memories vanish, who'll be waiting?_

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Sai: 16**_

_**-**_

_**Author's Note: Yo! I'm feeling 'meh' today. School is finally out for the christmas holidays and I'm so excited! Lool. Eh... God! I'm boring today! Gr! Well.. I'm a little pissed to say the least. My friend said to my other friends that I was annoying. She's an honest person, she'll tell you whatever is on her mind. If she doesn't like the way your hair looks, she'll tell you straight up. I would've thought that she would have said that I was annoying to my face instead of behind my back. Whatever. On to the FINAL chapter!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter **Thirteen: **_You, I, and Heartache

* * *

The handgun was held tightly in Rose's grasp, her knees shook, promising that they would give out at any minute. Shuu held himself standing up with the help of a nearby wall, azure eyes going from Rose to David. He was in no position to fight, he'd die for sure. Rose on the other hand, was one of the _elite _slayers since Sai. She was held at a high position, everyone at headquarters praised her skills but for some odd reason, Shuu found himself anxious, was it?

He was suddenly doubting Rose's skills. Sure she was strong but now she was up against David and Shuu wasn't too sure that Rose had it in her to kill the leader of the vampire hunters organization. If she wounded him enough that he couldn't proceed with the battle, they could slip past him and escape without having to end his immortal life.

Rose cringed when David taunted her by lapping up the remaining blood on his hands; he licked his red lips and readied himself to attack.

"..David." she started, hoping that reasoning with his vampire side was somehow a possible thing to accomplish. He didn't seem to even hear her voice calling out his name. She wasn't surprised when he suddenly shot forward and swiped at her exposed throat; Rose did everything she could to dodge but he insisted, trying to grab her, kill her.

Shuu stood back, he was useless, he couldn't even help Rose fight off David. His palms were becoming sweaty from all the anxiety that coursed throughout his body over and over again. He held the gun out at arms length and aimed at a fast moving David. He shot; the sound of the bullet embedding itself into the stone wall made him grunt and curse. The sound of the gunshot caught David's attention; he was fully turned, facing Shuu.

Rose drew in a slow breath and watched David race for Shuu. Her muscles tightened and her heart began to beat faster. She picked herself up from the cold ground and fired a shot.

"..what?!" she cursed when the bullet hadn't left the gun. She threw the jammed firearm to the floor, it was useless to her now, and went to high-kick the vampire, however, her leg was caught in midair and she was flung against the wall. Shuu stumbled to the ground and watched with his wide, blue eyes. David traced the side of Rose's neck with his index finger, loving the way he could feel her pulse beneath the pad of his finger; it was driving him insane.

She looked sideways as best as she could. Shuu was petrified, she could only smile sadly and know that she had saved the young hunter. A bullet pierced through the air, the loud bang not able to alert David of the situation until the bullet burrowed within his thigh. He shrieked and released his hold on Rose; her body shook upon impact with the ground.

Shuu looked behind him to see two figures standing in the darkness, the only prominent thing he could make out in the surrounding darkness was a pair of blood-red eyes; he knew exactly who it was.

"Rose! Shuu!" the girl screamed, running for her comrades. Sai slowly made his way out from the shadows, a gun in hand, his face passive. When he aimed the weapon in David's direction, Rose held her hands up, "Please! D-don't shoot him, he's-"

"-a vampire." Sai stated. Rose glared and listened to Sai go on, "It's _his _fault that this place is crawling with vampires. The new breeds to be more exact. Most of your fellow teammates are probably vampires now too." Rose sucked in a breath and turned her head away.

She knew all too well that Sai was absolutely right; she knew that David had been the start of the outbreak. "He has to die." Sai said, stepping closer to her, his gun never wavering. "They might escape into the city and-"

"You're one to talk." Rose growled, standing up and glaring at the vampire. "You're dangerous too! So..." she quickly took possession of Alexia's handgun and aimed for Sai. "..why should I let _you _live on? You're no different from any other vampire." Alexia shook her head, "Rose.. don't be-"

"-stop protecting him. He's the enemy, what you've done is called _treason_." she chuckled to herself, "It's disgusting, really. Siding with a creature such as _him_. Alexia, you're disgracing the organization's name." said girl stood up from her kneeling position on the ground. "Listen to yourself! You sound exactly like David!" As soon as Rose heard Alexia's heel _'click' _against the ground, she took out the dagger from the holster around her thigh and held it close to her throat.

"You're a fool, Alexia. You sided with the enemy when he could have easily turned on you whenever he wanted to." Alexia stopped her advance and looked out towards Sai. He shook his head, telling her that he wouldn't hurt her. The girl smiled to herself and nodded, "No. You're the fool. Sai isn't going to hurt anyone, he wouldn't." Rose growled again, "It's in his nature! He requires blood to go on living. You're just another meal for him."

She saw the way Sai cocked his gun and then a bullet was released. She shot too, as soon as she saw Sai do the same. He ducked and wasn't fazed, Alexia gasped when David fell lifeless to the ground beside her. Blood pouring out from the gaping hole in his chest.

"Rose, it's over, so-" she cut in, "Step down Alexia. I'm your superior." Sai chuckled, "If you all want to live, come with me. The only way for us to get out of here alive is to manually shut off the alarm system."

"..that's in the basement!" Shuu said, "There will be more vampires down there." Sai shrugged, "Do as you please." Alexia watched him take his leave and followed close behind him. He had saved her life, she owed him so much more for that.

"Alexia!" the elder captain yelled, Shuu stood up and limped his way towards the other two, he wasn't going to die. Rose shuddered, "..Shuu!" she screamed after him, "Put aside your pride and come with us." the male said, smiling warmly. Rose took one step forward and then another. She kept moving until she was directly behind the group.

...maybe for once.. she'd let go of her pride and just listen.

* * *

"Has the pain subsided?" Sasuke asked, stroking the back of her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. She bit into her bottom lip and shook her head. "-n..no." he held her, kissed her lovingly. "We'll get through this, Sakura." he promised, "Do you need blood?" she stared at him with her wide emerald eyes; watched the way he removed his shirt and threw it to the floor without another care. He pulled her on top of him, held her waist, "Go on, it's okay." he said with a smile. She nodded, didn't even resist. Her fingers were tangled in his mass of ebony locks of hair, her fangs pierced the side of his neck, the sweet essence seeping into her mouth.

She felt the grip on her tighten, he was in pain too now. She pulled away when a grunt left his throat. Sakura held his face between her hands and kissed him, drowned out the groans of pain with her tongue. And he continued to hold her, he wouldn't let go.

..never.

Sasuke took note of the black lines that stayed glued to the skin just beneath Sakura's eyes. They were noticeable too, as if she didn't get any sleep for a multitude of days. That wasn't the case because Sasuke had been with her the entire time. She slept heavily, not even waking up in the middle of the night. He stroked her pink hair, wrapped the blanket more securely around the two of them. Her body temperature was dropping rapidly, she'd freeze to death.

Even so, he wouldn't let her go; that was a promise.

"..do you smell that?" she asked a few minutes later, looking out at the open window and sniffing the air more intensely. She stood from the bed, pushed away all the blankets and neared the window. In the horizon, the sun was nearly set behind the lush trees.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, not being able to pick up whatever Sakura had smelled moments ago.

She gasped inwardly, placed her foot on the window sill, and looked back at Sasuke with a grim look on her face, "It's Naruto."

* * *

"Shoot any vampires you see, even _if _they are your comrades." Shuu nodded, not wanting to even think about his teammates as vampires and trying to kill him. So far they had encountered no enemies but that would all soon change once they reached the basement floor.

Sai had already confirmed that he could sense many of them. This had Shuu on edge, one of them could easily die down there. Especially if they were overpowered by the vampires; even with Sai on their side, it would be hard to kill _all _of them.

Now they were wandering around in the dark. They had already reached the basement but nothing had happened yet. "Okay, the lab's this way, right?" Sai asked Alexia who nodded her head. "We all stick together." he said lastly before they walked towards the half-destroyed laboratory door. Once they had entered the door, they were ambushed by tons of vampires. Many of which were squad members.

"First we kill them, then we disable the lock. Go!" he ordered and everyone started battling. Alexia had a backup gun which she used to her hearts' content. One by one, the vampires dropped like flies. Alexia started to get weary and her combat moves become sloppy, that's what did her in. The female vampire tackled her to the ground, Alexia lost her breath from the impact but just as quickly knocked the creature off of her. She aimed the gun and fired. The bullet hit its mark and the female fell to the floor, lifeless.

Sai made his way to the computer, which was in pretty rough shape, and accessed the online alarm. In order to disable the alarm, it required a code. Sai thought back to when he was a slayer and punched in the keys, together they spelled: _Annihilation_

He heard a click and various other clicks, the computer showed a map of headquarters and where the exits were. They had all been successfully unlocked by himself. He turned to the others, "Okay, all locks are now disabled. I say were search for survivors and then leave 'cause if we don't.. they'll be burned down with this damn place."

Alexia looked at him in confusion, "Wait, what?" he sighed, "We have to burn it down, if anything escapes into the city we'll have a serious problem." she nodded, understanding the male.

* * *

They had been sprinting, following Naruto's scent. Sakura could pick up the smell of blood as well, so she'd have to be extra careful to control herself. When they finally found the male, he was pinned against an alley wall, two vampires ruthlessly attacking him. Sakura bit back tears and charged head on to where the vampires were, she tackled one to the ground and successfully ripped out her throat.

With a satisfied grin, Sasuke ran at the other vampire still holding Naruto and tore the two apart. While Sasuke was taking care of the rogue vampire, Sakura went to check up on Naruto, he was bloodied up but they were inflicted from being clawed at and not bitten. That was a huge relief.

"..Naruto." she spoke quietly, nudging him. He looked up at the girl's face with his drowsy, blue eyes and smiled weakly. "I.. -think I've f-finally lost my damn mind." he chuckled to himself, thinking that what he was seeing was merely an illusion. Sakura couldn't help but laugh along with the male, she signaled to Sasuke who had killed the vampire. He walked over to her, "We need to tend to these wounds." she explained, already trying to lift Naruto up by herself. Sasuke took hold of the male and they sprinted off back to the hotel.

* * *

"I guess this is it." Sai said, speaking of the survivors. Alexia looked down sadly and then glanced over at all the tired faces of her comrades. Shuu was tired as hell, he looked as if he'd pass out at any minute. Rose had her arm slung around him to steady the boy, prevent him from collapsing.

"Sai.. thank you. -for everything." Alexia said with a smile, she turned to watch the blazing inferno that engulfed headquarters in smoldering hot flames. The building was ready to cave in and be reduced to nothing but dust once the flames had subsided. Sai nodded and tossed the girl the handgun he had, she caught it with ease and gazed at him one last time before they all started on their own way. The vampire merely perched himself in a tree and continued to watch the ruthless fire eat away at headquarters.

A sigh left his lips, what had he gained? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was alone now and forever; Sasuke and Sakura hated him. -damn! He even hated himself for what he put Sakura through. And yet.. the irony of it was that he'd have to live with the guilt for eternity.

"..shit."

* * *

"Naruto." Sakura whispered as soon as she and Sasuke had finished bandaging him up. His lids lifted, piercing blue was revealed. He shook his head a little, placed a bruised hand on his forehead and let out a quick grunt of pain. The two took a single back step when Naruto sat up and clutched at his stomach in agony.

"..what the..." he looked up at the two teenagers, blinked twice and rubbed at his eyes before glancing back at them. "I must be drunk.. or high." he said with a rough sigh. "This is real." Sakura finally said, a smile on her face. Naruto laughed, "Right." he stressed and got up, stretched and stepped closer to the pair. "So I'm supposed to believe that the teme is standing in front of me." he flicked the vampire's nose and scoffed, "Oh sure."

"Naruto." Sakura started, a little annoyed. "This is not a joke. We're _real _dammit!" Sakura placed both hands on her hips and let out a long sigh, she looked over at Sasuke for some type of backup. "How can we prove to him that this is real?" Sasuke choked back a laugh, "Should we... bite him?" and then he snickered just a little. Naruto almost toppled over the bed when he heard what Sasuke had said.

"B-bite me?" he stammered, closing a hand over his throat and gulping. Sakura rolled her eyes and strode over to him and punched one of his wounds, causing the idiot to howl in utter pain. "There! The pain _proves _you're not dreaming!" she exclaimed with triumph. Sasuke looked at him with dark eyes and a sinister smile before saying, "We're vampires, Naruto."

"-v-ampires.. Real vampires..?" he questioned, a little scared. "We're not going to hurt you, dumbass." Sakura cut in impatiently. She pointed to him for a second, "Don't you remember being attacked at all?" Naruto scratched his head and turned his gaze up to the ceiling.

"You were attacked by rogue vampires, we saved your sorry butt." the girl finished. "Remember now?" Naruto nodded his head, "I was closing up the shop for the night and I was suddenly... snatched out of nowhere and thrown against a wall. It knocked the wind right out of me, I thought I was going to pass out."

"Sasuke and I brought you back to our room and patched you all up." Naruto looked at all the bandages adorning his body. "So.. you and the teme really _are _vampires then." Sakura clapped her hands, "What gave it away? Was it when Sasuke _told _you what we are?" Naruto sighed, "You're still as cold as always, Sakura." she laughed, "I'm not cold, am I?" she looked back at Sasuke, "Eh.. sometimes you can be a little cold."

"What's it like... being a vampire?" Naruto asked innocently. "I'd rather not get into the details but basically we're stronger and faster than a human." Sasuke smirked, "And we drink blood!" he piped in.

* * *

"Rose!" Sai called, chasing after the small group of survivors. "I need your help. Do you know anyone with the ability to make this?" he asked the woman and at the same time presented her the professor's suppressant instructions. She took it from Sai and examined it with a frown, "What is it?" she asked, "Blood suppressants." Rose knew exactly what he meant and finally after another quick look over the paper, she nodded.

"Give me a few days, I should have them done." he smiled, "You're not going to poison me, are you?" Alexia laughed, "Don't worry, I'll watch her like a hawk." They said a curt goodbye before Sai took his leave, knowing exactly where he had to go and what he had to do.

* * *

"I can smell _him_." Sasuke stated. The vampire glared at the window and before he knew it, Sai had appeared in the hotel room, hands in his pockets. Sakura gazed at him, suddenly not able to speak, only stare in shock. "What're you doing here, bastard?" Sasuke snarled, baring his fangs.

"I've found someone to make the suppressants, she'll have them ready in a couple days." Sasuke scoffed, "And you had to show your unwelcome face just to tell us that?" he made a fist, ready to punch the fucker in the face and rip him to pieces. Naruto sat back, sipping at his still hot tea and looking from Sasuke to Sai. He was afraid that they'd actually fight and kill each other. He cleared his throat to get their attention but only saw Sai look over at him in confusion.

"..Naruto?" he asked, squinting his eyes as if to get a better look at his face. He nodded and smiled, "The one and only." Sakura stood, "Sai.. why-" he cut in, "I'm so sorry, Sakura I.. I never intended to hurt you. It wasn't my choice and he- he said that my sister would die if I didn't comply. What was I supposed to do? Run away?!" he was shaking with anger, his eyes closed.

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes, "It's over now.. it's all going to be okay." she hushed him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling the male to her. "Sh, I forgive you." Sasuke watched everything with his mouth hanging open, "So... does this mean I _can't _beat the shit out of him?" Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder, "Poor little teme."

Naruto put down the cup of tea and stretched before heading for the door, "I'm going back to Hinata. She's going to flip out when I tell her that Shuu is still not back. Dammit, where is that kid?" Sakura's heart stopped beating for a second, she glanced at Sasuke, both with the same expression but it was Sai that spoke next. "Shuu's heading home as we speak although.."

"He's alive?" Sakura nearly screamed, Naruto gawked at what she said, "What do you mean _he's alive_? What the hell happened?" Sakura laughed nervously and then pointed to Sasuke, looking down in shame, "Sasuke will tell you." he rolled his eyes at the female, "I'll remember this the next time I've got your back."

Naruto held up his hands, "Someone give me answers now." Sasuke looked at him and casually told him everything, "Well.. don't freak out or anything! I sorta almost killed your son but.. he started it!" he countered, "So what you're telling me is that you _basically _killed my only son." Sasuke nodded, "I never knew it was your son and he was trying to take a peak at her boobs!" the vampire said, pointing a finger at Sakura who flushed a deep red.

Sai whistled, "Damn, pervert runs in the family I guess." Sakura was basically as red as a beet, she trembled and wanted to smash in Sasuke's face. "He's fine Naruto, there's nothing to worry about, minimal damage done." Naruto nodded, half listening, "Okay I'm just going to leave now." and he dashed out the door, "He's pissed." Sasuke said lastly before turning on his heel to look at the other two.

* * *

One Week Later

Rose, in her final year of university, had finally finished the suppressants and told the three vampires that it was powerful and should only be taken in small doses. She said that it should allow them to eat human food for up to a week before they had to take another pill.

So far the suppressants had been a success. Sasuke had used some of the money he inherited to buy their own penthouse in Toronto. In her spare time, Sakura would shop mostly and even hook up with a few of the ex-hunters to catch a movie and do normal teenage things.

Now they were somehow the protectors of the city. They visited Naruto on a regular basis and made jokes about his age and the fact that they never grew old. He let them tease him because then... it would feel as if time had never passed and he were still in high school. A young, rebellious, dumbass who was prepared for _anything._

**-**

"You bit me _there _of all places!" Sakura moaned, watching Sasuke's eyes from her lower regions. He smirked and said a curt sorry. He had pierced the flesh right above her.. you know! Now she had two small fang marks there.

He held her hips, his hands stroking, his mouth and tongue hot and demanding. She gave in, whimpering and about to come. He wouldn't let her release so soon into their sex. Instead, he ignored his own needs and desires and stopped moving to speak in that low, husky tone.

"You know I love you, right?" Sakura flushed, "You had to stop just to tell me that? Of course I knew!" he claimed her mouth again. His tongue running over every inch of her crevice; damn. He would never ever tire of her. How the hell could he when she was so fuckin' addicting.

It didn't matter to him what they had to endure just to be together. Immortal and so deeply in love that it drove him crazy. He didn't give shit what bridges they had to cross, how much crap they had to deal with because he wouldn't let her go to anyone. She was his just as he was hers.

They belonged to together.

She moved beneath him, "S-Sasuke.." she whimpered, grinding against him just so he would plow into her again and again until she found the purest release. He smirked, kissed her and pushed inside of her. She cried out and wrapped her arms around him, clawed at his back, sucked in tight breaths.

She came hard, Sasuke right with her. He rolled off of her and simply lay beside the young girl. Her face was slightly blushed, her lips bruised. Sasuke wrapped the thin sheets around the two and they cuddled into the warmth of their bodies. He traced circles along her upper arm, "You don't mind being stuck with me forever, do you?" he pressed his cheek to the crook of her neck and listened to her glorious laugh.

"Of course not! I love you, silly!"

It was at that moment that Sai burst through their bedroom door, a smirk on his face. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and tried covering as much of her naked body as possible.

"Horny bastards." he mumbled under his breath and grabbed for his Ipod that he had left in the penthouse yesterday evening when he and a few others had been over for a gathering.

"What the hell's your Ipod doing in _our _fuckin' bedroom you sick perv!" Sakura yelled, hurling a few pillows at Sai's retreating form. She fell back against the bed and let out a long sigh, Sasuke chuckled beside her and pulled the small woman on top of him, "Well, as long as you're still feisty..."

And Sakura just had to laugh at Sasuke. They had all eternity to get Sai back for his little interruption and she'd make damn sure he'd pay one way or another.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay, okay! So that was the LAST chapter. I know, it was very short but I lost interest in the story. I have thought of another story but it will also be a short one. The title will most likely be: **_**Blush Sakura**** _and will sort of be like _I Dare You _except without the huge time skip. It'll be a high school fic, because I just LOVE writing high school fics! Hm, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. My very first vampire story and I'll probably write one in the future. My writing is on hold for a bit, I haven't been able, I've tired and it's so hard now. I lose too much interest too quickly._**

_**I'll keep you guys updated about the new fic, so just check my profile regularly for any updated news.**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Love 'Chu**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime .xo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXXXD**

**

* * *

**


End file.
